While The Parents Are Away
by beifongfirebender
Summary: OK, I just thought it'd be cool if we got to see the Gaang descendants go on an adventure together. We have Linzin pre-canon, and of course lots of family feels... The adults still make an appearance here and there.
1. Chapter 1

_**The ages in the story:**_

 _ **Bumi (21)**_

 _ **Kya (18)**_

 _ **Izumi (17)**_

 _ **Tenzin (15)**_

 _ **Lin (14)**_

 _ **Suyin (8)**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy it :)**_

 **oooooooooo**

 **Chapter 1**

"Stop your bellyaching and get in, I don't got all night!" Toph gave her two daughters a gentle push through the front door. Their arrival was expected, since Air Temple Island has been shaking for a minute and a half now, ever since the Beifong trio stepped off the boat. They were fighting about something again. _As per usual_ , Katara thought, before deciding it wasn't _nice_ of her. Sure, every family was different and unique in their own way, but she always had a hard time understanding this kind of love.

Katara and Kya were ready to receive their guests, but didn't really want to interrupt, so they both just stood by the door waiting for them to finish.

"I am not sleeping in the same room as her…" Su dropped her decent sized suitcase and refused to move until her mother acknowledged her.

"Like I want to be here…" Lin said and turned to her mother, "Why won't you let me go with you?! I can help. I can fight."

Katara straightened a painting that got chucked by the earth tremoring.

"When you work on your metalbending, then we'll talk. Get to the room and unpack! Both of you."

"But I said I'm not-" Su started.

"You can sleep in my room." Kya finally managed to get a word in.

"Thank you." Su ran and hugged her.

"Katara, you ready to go?" Toph wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.

"Can you do my hair like you did for my birthday?" Su asked Kya.

"Only if you do mine too."

"Suyin, don't bother Kya while you're here, she has more important things to do." Toph cut in.

"Oh, no, Aunt Toph, it's really no trouble at all." Kya smiled, "I always wanted a little sister. But all I got was Tenzin."

"Speaking off, Tenzin is in his room, you should go say hi, Lin." Katara suggested. But Lin wasn't done arguing with her mother yet.

"I don't understand why you brought me here… Kya is just a few years older than me and she is supposed to babysit me?"

"Actually, they got someone way cooler for the job." a man's voice came through the still open door.

"Bumi!" Kya ran toward her big brother and jumped to hug him. None of them had seen him for a few months, since his post in the United Forces army kept him pretty busy.

"How are you here?" she asked.

"Easy, Mom pulled a few strings. So I can look after you guys while she and Toph are gone."

"You said you'll just be gone for a few days, Mom. What's going on?" Kya knew her mother wouldn't bring Bumi or the Beifongs here if she wasn't planning on going on a lengthy mission.

"Nothing, sweetie. Dad just asked for a little backup on a mission. It won't take long." Luckily for Katara, the only person that could tell she was lying was Toph.

"Is Dad in trouble?"

"Of course not," Bumi winked ever so slightly at his sister, "They just can't tell us details of secret missions."

Kya nodded and stopped asking questions, seeing Bumi obviously knew something the rest of them didn't.

"Tenzin, get out here!" Katara called out before giving Bumi a hug. A few seconds later, the airbender peeked his head into the room.

"I'm home, little brother!"

Tenzin started walking towards them.

"I didn't know you were- Oh, hi Lin!" Tenzin smiled and waved a little, even though he was just a few steps away when he noticed her. Lin gave him a halfhearted smile, since she was still pissed at her mother.

"You've grown, Tez!" Bumi put his hand on his brother's shoulder, seemingly going for a hug, but ended up putting him in a headlock.

"Let go of me!" Tenzin struggled, but couldn't get free since his brother was always much stronger. He couldn't believe Bumi was doing this in front of everyone. In front of Lin!

Kya and Su continued laughing, even after Bumi released his little brother whose face was pretty much read as a beet by then. Lin just rolled her eyes and walked to the room.

"How do you do that?" Su asked and stepped closer to Bumi.

"Well, the trick is to choose someone who won't be expecting it," he whispered to her like it was a big secret, "It's a little trickier with Tenzin, since usually you just ruffle up the person's hair a bit, but with him you have to pretend like you're shining a big glass ball."

Su laughed again and then Bumi let her try it on him.

"We really should be off, Mrs. Avatar. Bumi's got this covered." Toph stepped outside.

"Yeah, I'm on the job. I'll get these turtle-ducks in a row." It was hard to take Bumi's words seriously while Suyin was pulling his hair and giggling.

Katara took a few more minutes to say goodbye to each of her children, all the while Toph nervously tapped her foot.

"… you know that if you need anything, anything at all, you can ask the Air Acolytes. And don't forget, Bumi's in charge."

"Come on, your babies are not babies anymore…" Toph pulled Katara through the door, "Su, don't do anything your sister wouldn't do. And tell Miss Drama I'll take her with me next time."

With that the Chief slammed the door and soon the teenagers were left completely without parental supervision.

"Alright, spill it, Bumi. What did Mom tell you?" Kya asked.

"I don't know everything. Be aware, I had to drag this out of her. Dad went on a mission a few weeks ago with Uncle Sokka and Fire Lord Zuko…"

"We already knew that! We live here." Tenzin interrupted.

"Yes… Well, they all went since the Northern Tribe's Chief has been kidnapped. And he's not the only one. Dad found out where these criminals were supposedly hiding…"

"And they put them all in prison?" Su cut in.

"Maybe she shouldn't be hearing this." Kya pulled the little girl in closer.

"This concerns all of us. Dad, Zuko, Sokka, no one's heard from them since they left. Now I don't know why Mom and Toph decided to go after them now, but I know they put us all in one place so we'd protect each other in case someone goes after us…"

"I know why they left," Lin has been listening to the whole thing but only now decided to make her presence known, "I heard my mother talk about it. They found Appa a few days ago. He returned without Aang."

Lin watched as all three of the Avatar's children winced at the thought. Their father was always very busy with his Avatar duties. Even when he was home his thoughts were rarely there. And for the most part, they understood. He had to whole world to think about, not just them.

But he always came back.

"I know this sounds bad," Bumi bounced back first, "But our mothers will take care of it. They've saved the world before. And I'll take care of all of you, I swear."

Kya pulled her two brothers in for another hug, while Lin and Suyin just shared a few looks.

"Not to go back on what I just promised," Bumi started, "But does anyone know how to cook something?"

"Oh, I'll go make dinner…" Kya said and walked in the direction of the kitchen, but not before pulling Bumi's hair out of an already messy tail.

"And the rest of us are gonna have some fun tonight. I think we have just enough heads here for a full band!" Bumi pulled Tenzin closer, "Brother, you can go get the tsungi horn, I'll sing, of course, then we have Lin on the drums and little Su on the lute…"

"Count me out." Lin disappeared into the hall.

"OK, we have little Su on the drums…"

 **oooooooooo**

"I made… um… tea and I know how you like to drink tea… I mean I saw you drink tea. Not that I was watching you or anything… I just saw… Tea…" Tenzin was standing in the hall in front of Lin's temporary room and speaking to himself as quietly as possible.

He never had a problem speaking to Lin before; after all they knew each other all their lives. Only recently has he started thinking about her in a different way. And it was confusing. And embarrassing.

"Come on, Tenzin. She's your friend. This isn't hard." he took a deep breath and tried again, "Hello, Lin, I made tea. I brought you some in case you'd like to drink it… With me… While we're together. No."

"Hello, Lin. Would you like to go drink tea with me? Well, not really go because I brought it here… No."

"I can't watch this anymore…" Bumi said at the other end of the hall and started walking closer.

"Leave me alone, Bumi."

"I didn't know you had a thing for Lin. Or is that just a nickname you gave to that wall?"

"Lower your voice." Tenzin blushed like a tomato for the second time that night.

"May I bestow some brotherly wisdom upon you, Tez?"

"If I say no you'll just embarrass be further so, I guess, yes."

"Perfect," Bumi put one arm around his brother's shoulder and started gesturing with the other, "This is something I learned when I joined the army…"

 _Oh, this was going to be unbearable_ , Tenzin realized.

"… some girls you can win over with your gifts and your songs and whatnot, while others want to go on adventures together, they want to fight evil together. There was this redhead from my unit…"

"Your point is?"

"Lin is the second kind. And if you go in with your tea party idea, she won't take you seriously."

Tenzin didn't say anything, but Bumi's words started making sense. Lin was a lot different from other girls he knew. Maybe he could alter his approach just a bit.

"Where am I supposed to find an adventure on Air Temple Island?" he asked.

"You're right. That's impossible." Bumi made a pause and rubbed his goatee, like he was deep in thought, "Start small. Ask her to spar with you."

"And she'd like that?"

"Only one way to find out." Bumi grabbed the cup of tea out of Tenzin's hand and turned him towards Lin's door. The airbender took a deep breath like he was about to jump off a cliff and entered.

Inside, Lin was lying still on her cot, spinning a few pebbles in the air out of boredom. She sat up as soon as she heard him enter and returned the stones to her hand.

"Hello, Lin. I was wondering if you'd like to train with me… I mean, spar with me."

"Right now?"

"It's OK if you don't want to…"

"No, it sounds fun… I'm just really tired, that's all." she laid back on her cot.

Tenzin looked at her for a few more seconds, before grabbing the door knob to exit.

"I didn't say leave." Lin interrupted him, "We can do it tomorrow. Who knows how long we'll be staying."

Tenzin nodded and stepped away from the door. He briefly entertained the idea of sitting next to her on the cot, but dismissed it in the end. He sat on the floor next to her, since the room didn't have much else in the way of furniture.

"Are you worried about your dad? Is that why you're acting… Well, weirder than usual?" Lin turned to her friend.

Tenzin was worried, but he couldn't give into those thoughts now. If he did they would devour him.

"Must be it." he beamed at her.

"You know what I could go for, right now? Some tea."

 **oooooooooo**

It was a pointless attempt, Tenzin knew it. But he had to try. He'd never made it into the Spirit World before, but maybe now, when there was something real at stake, he could finally succeed. If he could just focus, maybe he could find his father in there. Maybe he could tell him what was going on.

"Focus… Focus… Focus…" Tenzin mumbled to himself as he sat out in the yard with his eyes closed. It was just after midnight, so everyone was finally asleep. This was the perfect time.

Maybe it was just his brain distracting him, but he could have sworn he heard someone in the stables. A voice. It was too late to be one of the acolytes. It surely wasn't one of his siblings. He had a duty to check it out.

As he approached to source of the noise, he was becoming more and more sure something wasn't as it was supposed to be.

"Show yourself, intruder!" he yelled as he turned the corner to Oogi's stall.

"Intruder?" Lin peeked from Oogi's saddle.

"It's the first thing that came to mind…" Tenzin lowered his staff and came closer to pet his bison, "What are you doing, Lin?"

"It doesn't concern you, Tez." she used a thin pillar of earth to lower herself from the bison's back.

"You're going after them? You're stealing my bison!"

"Borrowing." she threw another bag onto Oogi's back.

"You don't even know where this secret criminal hideout is. You can't go."

"Actually, I overheard the directions to the site, too. I must do this, Tez. I have to prove my mother I can be useful. I don't expect you to understand…"

"I do understand. Don't you think I want to go save my dad? But the best thing any of us can do right now is stay out of trouble and look after one another."

"I'm doing this!"

"Alright. Then I'm going with you." Tenzin pushed his staff into her hands.

"You don't have to…"

"You must do this, remember?" Tenzin mocked her gravely serious tone.

And there it was. The first genuine smile that crossed Lin Beifong's face since she got there.

Tenzin took a quick look at the supplies she prepared and deemed them insufficient. He decided to make a quick run to the kitchen to get some more food, since the number of passengers doubled. Lin just waited patiently with Oogi, thinking about what her mother's reaction might be when they catch up to Katara and her.

Tenzin returned faster than she expected. She was surprised to see him not carrying anything. She was even more surprised to see Kya and Bumi following shortly after him.

"Didn't think you were a damn snitch!" Lin yelled. She would never admit it, but this kind of hurt coming from him. She was never good at finding friends, she was even worse at keeping friends, but with Tenzin… It was different. Or so she thought.

"I'm sorry… I didn't…" Tenzin started.

"He didn't tell us. I found him sneaking in the kitchen, packing up food." Kya explained before pulling Tenzin by one of his ears causing him to let out a groan of pain.

"You have to realize, kids, nothing goes down over here without…" Bumi yawned, "Without me knowing about it."

"Oh, stop, you were sleeping like a log," Kya said, "How could you think this was a good idea, Lin?"

"I was gonna go alone and-"

"And that's better? If there's something really going on we have to stay together."

"Unlike you, Kya, I can't just sit and wait and make pretty hairstyles while our parents are out there fighting!"

There was a short pause after Lin said that. She was already sorry when she finished her thought, but there was no avoiding it now. Tenzin and Bumi were both frozen, not knowing what to do.

"I'm sorry, but someone had to look after Su since her sister doesn't seem to care!" Kya didn't hold back any punches.

Tenzin noticed Lin had that look. Everyone in their generation at school knew that look. It was the look Lin got when she was about to kick some bully's teeth out.

"Stop!" Bumi positioned himself in between the two girls, "You're both right! Lin, we do need to stay together. But we don't have to do it here."

"What are you suggesting?" Kya asked, forgetting about her quarrel with Lin immediately.

"I'm saying, go pack, Team Avatar leaves in ten minutes."

Tenzin was never before so thankful for his older brother. Or since, for that matter. They all grew up with stories of their parents flying around, having adventures and saving the world. Maybe it was their time, finally.

"What the hell did you put in here, Kya?" asked Bumi loading the last bag onto Oogi.

"Only the essentials." she said and luckily didn't see Lin roll her eyes as a response.

"So it's definite? We're leaving the little badgermole behind? Seems wrong." Bumi was the last one to climb onto the saddle.

"She's too young. The Air Acolytes will take good care of her." Lin said.

Tenzin took that as a sigh to lift the bison of the ground.

"So where to, Lin?" he asked after they distanced themselves from the island.

"The Fire Nation, of course." Bumi said, "We're a crewman short."

 **oooooooooo**

 _ **This is just something I tried. I'll try and continue it soon if I find the time. If you liked it please tell me in the comments.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Guess, I'm continuing this since it's so fun to think about…**_

 _ **Just keep in mind:**_

 _ **Bumi (21)**_

 _ **Kya (18)**_

 _ **Izumi (17)**_

 _ **Tenzin (15)**_

 _ **Lin (14)**_

 _ **Suyin (8)**_

 **oooooooooo**

 **Chapter 2**

"Say, Kya, you didn't happen to pack any of those kale cookies, did you?" said Bumi, reaching for the biggest bag they had.

"Not yet!" she kicked away his hand, "We only left home an hour ago. You can eat tomorrow, we can't be this reckless with our supplies."

"So there's a chance we'll run out of food soon?" asked Tenzin, "I wasn't planning on making stops that aren't for sleeping."

"Look, I packed plenty. If Mr. Bottomless-Pit can keep his hands off, we'll be set until we reach Lin's secret criminal island…" Kya mocked.

"I should show you where it is, Tenzin." Lin cut in, "Bumi, hand me a map."

"Where is it, Kya?"

"I didn't pack a map." Kya shrugged, "You didn't tell me to."

"It's common sense, bringing a map on an overseas trip." Bumi said and Tenzin nodded in agreement.

"And maybe I would know that if I went on missions with the army, or on trips with Dad…"

"Well, we're all lucky you packed you jewelry." Lin started.

"What? I'm not wearing any jewelry." Kya showed them her wrists.

"I'm referring to the jewelry in the bag."

"There is no jewelry in the bag, Lin!"

"Yeah, right… I can feel the metal in it from over here." Lin waved her hand to try and bring the proof out in the open, but stopped when she heard a muffled "ow" coming from the bag.

"You're chocking me!" Turned out that the necklace was attached to Suyin, who slowly crawled out of the bag.

"You snuck her on?" Lin turned to Kya again.

"No! I had no idea she was in there. She must have hid in there before Bumi carried it onto Oogi."

"My back!" Bumi rubbed his neck.

"You're such a brat, you know?" Lin yelled, "When people are actually trying to help you, to keep you safe…"

"You just didn't want me to come!" Su was at the brink of tears from just that sentence.

"Lin, maybe you shouldn't…" Bumi didn't like where all this yelling was taking them. This was not at all how he imagined being on Team Avatar.

"Shouldn't what, Bumi? Take any responsibility, like you?"

"I would have you know, you are speaking to a soldier of-"

"Everybody shut up!" Tenzin yelled out of the blue, blowing some wind their way, "If you do not stop arguing, I will turn this bison around and fly us straight home, Spirits help me!"

Tenzin's outburst seemed to do the trick and everyone stopped talking and even looking at each other.

"We're all tired, cold and a little scared, but we should still treat each other with respect. If we cannot find a way to work together, then we shouldn't be on this trip at all."

 **oooooooooo**

After Tenzin's speech everyone kept quiet and just looked at the stars in thought. They stopped arguing, but they also stopped talking altogether. Within another hour Bumi fell asleep with his head hanging out the saddle. Su and Kya followed close after him, dosing off while Kya had the girl in her embrace. They didn't seem as bothered by Bumi's insistent snoring as Lin was. Sleep just wouldn't come to her, and maybe it was because Bumi sounded like a sky bison, but maybe it was because she was still so angry. Angry at her mother, at Su, at Kya and just… Angry.

She finally gave up trying to dose off and carefully walked over to sit next to Tenzin on Oogi's neck. Neither of them said anything for a few moments. They just enjoyed the atmosphere, the quiet of the middle of the night.

"How much longer to the Fire Nation?" Lin asked.

"We'll be there at dawn probably."

"Oh… That's good."

"You don't need to worry about, Su." Tenzin said after another silence, "We'll all protect her if we get into trouble. She's probably safer here than-"

"I'm not worried."

"Of course not." Tenzin noticed Lin's hand was extremely close. He could just reach out and take it. It wouldn't be a big deal, would it? Would she even like that? What would be the worst thing that could happen?

"You want me to take over so you can sleep for a bit?" Lin interrupted his thoughts.

"No… I'm not tired. And I'm quite enjoying the silence." he said and she nodded.

No! Why did he say that?! He didn't mean for her to stop talking! No!

There were a few more moments filled with silence before Lin spoke again.

"I think it's pretty cool how you got everyone in line today. I didn't know you had it in you."

"Thanks." he didn't really know how to respond.

Lin turned around to check one more time that everyone else was asleep. Then she quickly, but gently, put her hands arounds Tenzin's face and pulled him in for a lingering kiss.

As soon as Tenzin's lips were free he smiled from ear to ear.

"If you tell anyone, I'll-"

"Yeah, yeah… I won't." Tenzin interrupted her.

"Oh, no." Lin removed her hands from his neck, "I didn't even ask if this was OK… I was just waiting for the perfect moment and I… I didn't want to assume."

"It was OK." Tenzin said causing Lin to look away. Oh, he could do better than that…

"It was amazing actually." he finally reached for her hand and took it into his, "I was waiting for the perfect moment too."

 **oooooooooo**

The next morning Kya was woken by someone lightly slapping her cheek.

"Come on, Kya!" Suyin shook the girl's head, causing her to open her eyes.

"We need you to remember which of these windows leads to Izumi's room." she heard Lin say and immediately sat up. When her eyes adjusted to the morning light she realized they were hovering very close to the Fire Nation palace.

"How should I know?" she rubbed her eyes.

"Suyin was too young last time we visited and I didn't spend more than a few minutes up there." Lin explained.

"Why don't we try the main gate?" Kya asked.

"That's what I asked." Tenzin gave Lin a look, "But it was explained to me that we can't just tell Aunt Mai her husband is probably dead and we want to take her daughter with us on a trip."

"You're probably right. Adults ruin everything." Kya looked around carefully trying to find her bearings.

"Hey!" Bumi objected.

"She meant parents, not you." Tenzin said.

"I would say it's that one." Kya pointed to a close-by window.

Tenzin followed his sister's finger and got them just outside the Princess' room. They could see her inside, still sleeping in her bed.

"Perfect." Kya opened her water pouch and made an icy bridge leading through the window. In a few steps she was inside and near Izumi's bed. It only took a few drops of water on the Princess' face to wake her.

"Good morning, Kya. What brings you to my room?" Izumi was collected as ever.

"Our parents are in trouble, Izumi. We're all going to help them." Kya started.

Izumi looked through the window and saw Su and Bumi enthusiastically waving at her.

"And we could use a firebender."

"No… I couldn't. I'd have to ask my mother. And even then, I'm not very good, you know this." Izumi sat up and nervously ran her fingers through her hair.

"It'll be alright. Su's going." Kya sat next to her, "It wouldn't be the same without you."

"And you all ran away from home?"

"Some of us more than others."

"Alright." Izumi agreed, "I'll have to pack. I'm not even dressed."

"Whatever you need. Just hurry."

The Princess started gathering things from her huge room into a decent-sized bag. She stopped to change out of her pajamas when she heard her mother calling for her.

"Tell her you're getting ready." Kya suggested and Izumi agreed. She opened the door to send her mother away when she saw Mai was not alone in the hallway.

"Izumi! Izumi, run!" Mai was being dragged away by two men wearing dark clothes and masks. She was fighting back, but they were just too much for her. And there were more of them running towards the room.

"Mom!" Izumi screamed, but couldn't move an inch. Thankfully, Kya acted faster. With a few moves she unfroze the little bridge and used the water to knock out the men. But there were more coming and Mai was already dragged out of their sight.

"Some help here!" Kya yelled and Bumi immediately jumped in through the window and gently led Izumi towards the bison. She was in shock at first, but was now starting to come to her senses. The two of them jumped together while Kya was still fighting off the intruders.

"You left her alone?" Lin was getting ready to jump in and help her when Tenzin pulled her back. He saw Kya froze the entrance to Izumi's room and was just about to get back to the bison.

"Go! Go! Go!" Kya jumped right onto Bumi's back, "Get out of here!"

And Tenzin obeyed, steering Oogi in the direction Lin showed him.

 **oooooooooo**

After a few hours they noticed Oogi flying lower so they decided to land just outside a small Fire Nation village. Since Su had to remove some of the supplies to be able to hide in the bag, they were a little short on food so shopping couldn't be avoided.

"I just wanted to… Apologize for not doing more." Izumi said while getting off Oogi. She'd been quiet the whole trip there and none of them wanted to push.

"I put you all in danger by not acting. Kya, Bumi, I'm sorry you almost got captured." she added.

"It's alright." Kya smiled, "We're just glad we got there in time to get you out at least."

Izumi looked to the ground.

"We'll get them. I hope you realize that." Lin grabbed one of her shoulders, "They have no idea what's coming for them."

"Thank you." the Princess hugged Lin, to everyone's surprise, including Lin's.

"Did any of you get a good look at the intruders?" Tenzin asked.

"No, not really." Izumi let go of Lin.

"They faces were covered." Kya added.

"They had a red flower on their left shoulder, each. It must be a kind of symbol for them to put it on their uniform." Bumi said.

"You think they have an army?" Lin asked.

"I think they're organized. It's just a question of what their agenda is. What connects the Northern Chief to Izumi's mom?"

"They're world leaders." Izumi cut in, "Like your dad, my dad and Chief Sokka."

"Someone's snatching world leaders." Lin concluded, "Come on then, we don't have any time to waste."

"Su, you want to go shopping with me?" Kya asked and the little girl jumped from joy.

"Could you get me something to wear, please?" Izumi begged, "I can't stay in these pajamas."

"Can I help you pick, Kya?" Su asked looking up at her.

"Sure."

"Can you go with them to make sure they don't buy something too… Impractical?" Izumi asked Lin.

"Alright."

"So no dresses. Something you can move around in."

Lin nodded and started slowly walking after Kya and Su towards the village.

"I should go too. Get some food for Oogi." Tenzin said.

"Good idea. Go with Lin." Bumi whispered.

"No, I really have to feed Oogi."

"Sure, you do." Bumi winked.

Tenzin decided making his point wasn't worth the aggravation and just walked away, leaving Bumi and Izumi to watch over everyone's stuff.

 **oooooooooo**

"This one is pretty!" Su found a wine red dress and pulled it of the shelf to show Kya.

"No dresses, you heard Izumi." Lin peeked in between rows of stacked shirts.

"Yeah… And those ruffles… I don't think so." Kya said.

"And not a dress!" Lin could swear those two had hearing problems.

"How about we look around for you too, Lin?" Kya asked, "I bet green is totally your color."

"Yes! You don't have to dress like a boy all the time." Su started searching the shelves.

"I do not look like a boy, Su." Lin ran a hand through her hair, which was obviously longer than a boy would keep it. Well, except Bumi, but he was the exception, not the rule.

"Well, you have to admit, you do dress a bit boyish." Kya said.

It took every bit of self-control Lin had not to answer with: _Your brother didn't seem to mind it last night_.

"Nonsense." was what she ended up saying, "Now hurry up with that."

"You know, you're really no fun at all." Su said and walked over to Kya, "I wish you could be my sister and not her."

"Now, Su… That's not very-"

"No, let her speak her mind!" Lin raised her voice, "You want to trade? I'll give you over to Kya right now in exchange for either of her brothers."

"You'd really rather have Bumi?" Kya was happy he wasn't there to hear her say that.

"Bumi's a trained professional…"

"Bumi's a clown."

"Then go spend time with your new family!" Su put her arms around Kya.

"Maybe I will!" Lin yelled back.

"Maybe you should!"

"Well, good."

"Great!"

"Super!"

Kya sighed and watched Lin strut out of the store and over to where Tenzin was buying vegetables for Oogi. Yeah, the two sisters were so different…

"How do you put up with her?" Lin immediately asked Tenzin.

"Kya? Yeah, she can be mean…" Tenzin tried to be understanding, but didn't really know what happened in the store.

"No, I mean… Well, for example, we're on a life-threatening mission right now, where all of our parents' lives could be in at stake and all she wants to do is give me a makeover. She needs to get her priorities straight. I mean, she acts like she's younger than Su."

They both stepped forward, since they were almost next in line at the vegetable stand.

"That's exactly the point." Tenzin started, "She's doing it for Suyin. She got that from our mom. Anytime our dad was in trouble, I would always know, since she'd spend extra time with us, doing anything we wanted. Kya's just trying to keep Su from being afraid."

 _Damn him and his big bald head…_ That made sense. Could she be overreacting? Mom says she's always overreacting… Maybe she should have played along. But Lin never plays along… Maybe that's why she doesn't really have any… Whoa. That went… Damn.

"Makes sense." Lin said just in time, since it was their turn. Tenzin stepped forward and asked for a couple of cabbages or whatever… Lin wasn't really listening.

"But I don't have that much." Tenzin told the merchant.

"That's the price, kid. Now, if you're not serious about buying, get out of the line!"

"But you just charged that guy a quarter of that."

"That's different. That's the Fire Nation price." This sentence sparked Lin's interest.

"That's what?" Lin stepped up and put her fists on the man's stand.

"I'm just saying I can't charge my country men and this cloud hugger the same."

"Lin, let's get out of here." Tenzin tried to pull her away, but her feet were planted firmly in the ground. She stomped with one of them, bringing a big piece of the ground crashing on top of the man's stand.

"This is what I think of your prices!" Lin pulled a few more rocks in the air to appear more threatening. Tenzin also got into his fighting stance and stood next to her, kind of weirdly happy about what she did.

"You will pay for this!" the merchant made a fireball in his hand.

"Make us!" Lin struck again.

 **oooooooooo**

"Does it hurt?" Kya was having difficulty healing both Lin and Tenzin's injuries at the same time, also being quite pissed at them.

Tenzin looked over to Lin before answering.

"It's better, thank you."

"Good." Kya returned the water in her pouch, "What were you two thinking?"

"How was I supposed to know a troop of Fire Nation soldiers was approaching?" Lin crossed her arms.

"We were lucky to get out of there fast enough after what you did! You can't go around-"

"If I may, sister?" Bumi interrupted her, handing her the reins to Oogi. They were already flying away from that village since they were left with no other choice. A group of soldiers came to the merchant's defense and they had no time to explain anything before they were in a fight with all of them. Kya and Su had to leave the store without buying anything, too, so they were at square one again.

Bumi stood behind the two teenagers and then, without warning, simultaneously smacked both of them on the back of their heads.

"Listen up, recruits! This kind of behavior continues, and you will be painting this bison blue, one hair at a time! Is that understood?"

"Actually, no." Lin said, cracking up.

"Do you think I am joking, private Beifong?! That's what we call military camouflage."

"Yes, Sir?" Lin tried.

"As you were." he said and looked over to Izumi and Su who were giggling the whole time.

"Now for the next problem…" Bumi took off his red United Forces uniform jacket and handed it to Izumi.

"Thank you. It was always my color." Izumi put the comically too large jacket on and proceeded to roll back the sleeves. It looked rather funny, over her pinkish, silk pajamas.

"So what are we going to feed Oogi?" Tenzin asked, "And ourselves?"

"We'll stop somewhere, it's no big deal." Bumi sat back down.

"It's nothing but ocean from here on out, so why don't you ask Lin about that?" Kya said, clumsily stirring Oogi.

"There are a lot of ships down here!" Tenzin looked directly under them.

"Look, it's not my fault that guy was a jerk!" Lin defended her actions.

"Yeah, the rocks just started flying on their own…" Kya mocked.

"Guys, it looks like a fleet or something." Tenzin said.

"It's true that we would have food now if you didn't go all Beifong on the guy…" Bumi told Lin as calmly as possible.

"It's not my fault we're without supplies. Suyin's the one that took them out of the bag!" Lin pointed at her sister.

"You were gonna leave me!" the little girl screamed.

"That can still happen." After Lin said that Su jumped at her, knocking her over. Lin fell on Izumi, knocking her out of the saddle and sending her flying towards the water.

Tenzin wasted no time, but grabbed his glider and was ready to jump after her, before Lin stopped him.

"Look."

Izumi was using her firebending to slow down her fall. She eventually did hit the water, but it was no more dangerous than a swim at the beach. Tenzin took the reins from Kya as fast as he could and led Oogi closer to the water to look for their friend.

They ignored the wooden ship that was sailing quite close, but Tenzin did think it was unusual that these waters had so much traffic. Then, suddenly, a net flew from that ship and completely entangled Oogi. They could do nothing as the ship pulled them closer.

 **oooooooooo**

 _ **Feel free to comment. I'll try and update fast.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Firstly, a big thank you to all the people that liked/followed this story… Here is another chapter. A bit longer than the last one it would seem. Enjoy.**_

 **oooooooooo**

 **Chapter 3**

Pirates. They had to be pirates from the look of the ship, as well as the crew. Tenzin looked around. They could take them. This ship at least. But he knew there were many more sailing not that far. One could almost assume that was not a coincidence. They had to think carefully about their next move.

"Greetings, gentlemen!" Of course Bumi opened his mouth without even thinking first! He stepped off Oogi and onto the boat first, holding his hands in the air since there were about ten swords pointed at him. Lin followed right after him, then Tenzin and finally Kya with Su.

"If you want the bison, we have no problem with that. We stole it a few miles back from some sucker who left it unattended!" Bumi lied with a perfect grin on his face.

"Lies! You have an airbender with you!" one of the men stated the obvious. Well, it was not such a convincing lie…

"That's right… And also a waterbender," Bum looked over to Kya who rose to pillars of water at his cue, "And I don't think you guys ever met a metalbender, Lin if you please."

Hearing him, Lin got into her stance and ripped each sword out of the hand that was holding it and turned them around to be pointed at each pirate. She kept them all in the air like that, inches away from the men's faces.

"Can you hold them like that?" Tenzin asked Lin who was beginning to sweat. She's never attempted something like that, so it required all her concentration. She just nodded, never breaking eye contact with the swords.

"Cut Oogi out of the net…" Tenzin whispered to Kya who was standing closest to the animal.

Bumi heard his brother, too, and attempted to engage the crew in conversation again.

"This must be a new experience for you. Losing to an earthbender. Usually, they're pretty helpless out in the open seas, aye?"

One man saw Kya untangling the net and tried to move. Lin stopped him my pinning his shirt to the ship's hall with his sword. Unfortunately, this distracted her enough, so several crew members managed to slip past the blades she was holding up. Tenzin stepped closer to help knock a few men overboard, but it was too late.

"Lin!"

Lin turned and saw the ship's captain was holding a piece of broken glass at her sister's throat. She could use any of the weapons to attack him, but would it be fast enough? Could she kill him before he hurt her? Did she even want to kill him?

"Lin! Help me!" Tears were starting to run down Su's face as she struggled to get out of the man's grip.

Finally, Lin fell to her knees and about ten blades clashed onto the deck with her. She closed her eyes and bowed her head. Seeing her surrendering, others just followed her lead.

"Bind them!" said the Captain still holding Su, "Rope! No chains!"

This was a bad start to their adventure. Or even worse. A bad ending.

 **oooooooooo**

Izumi watched all of this from a safe distance. She couldn't make out what was happening all that well, but she did see that her friends were not being released, but instead taken below deck. They must be counting on her to help them.

She was soaked and cold, but unharmed, so she had no problem swimming to the next nearest ship. The ships were all circling the area before they arrived, but now they all seemed to be leaving in the same direction. With some help from her bending, she managed to climb aboard the ship without being noticed, and hide behind a few crates.

The Princess then hugged her knees and tried to stay warm until the ship docked… Well, wherever they were going. She sat there for maybe a few hours, before they made port. She snuck off the ship almost as easily as she got on. From there she followed the captain who took her friends from the marina into a compound. Her friends were taken there soon after. Izumi was always quiet and graceful by nature, so all this spying wasn't a problem for her. Busting her friends out of that compound… That was probably going to be a problem.

She knew how to bend, she just didn't like confrontation that much. Physical or otherwise…

After observing the building some more, she realized there was no way she could get inside without being spotted by at least three men. But there was no other way. There was no one who could do this, but her.

She was a little nervous, yes, but she didn't know how bad it was until she ran to the building and hid just around the corner from a few guards. Her breathing… It was just too loud and she couldn't seem to get it to calm down. She tried to cover her mouth with her hand, but that only made her more upset. She was sure at least one of the guards could hear her and would come to check it out.

She just needed a few more moments before they noticed…

"Fire!"

Her plan was finally working. She set some dry branches on the other side of the building on fire and hoped these people would know how to put it out. She didn't want to be the one to cause a forest fire. The entrance was unattended for a few moments and that was really all she needed. The door was locked, of course… There could be a hundred bad guys behind that door for all she knew, or it could just be empty. She took a deep breath and blasted it open, burning the edges a little bit. _Sorry._ She thought before realizing these people _kidnapped_ her friends.

Luckily, all that greeted her was an empty hall.

 **oooooooooo**

"Do you even know who we are?!" Kya yelled as soon as the blindfold was taken off her head, "You'll be sorry."

The men in the room payed little attention to her words. They had the kids tied up, moved and now they were… Waiting for something? Or someone… Thought Tenzin.

They were all sitting on the floor, in the corner of a large room, but at least they were all together. And their blindfolds were removed now.

"Are those the same guys from the palace?" Tenzin asked his brother.

"No. They don't have the flower." Bumi told him.

"Are you alright, Su?" Lin glanced over to her sister's neck. It didn't even leave a mark… The glass. Yet, she couldn't even begin to describe the feeling when that thing was so close to hurting her sister. Suyin nodded, trying not to show how scared this situation made her.

"This may be your last chance to set us free," Bumi tried to get their captors' attention, "Since our friend is gathering an army as we speak."

"Bumi…" Tenzin tried to stop him from running his mouth again, but bluffing was always his brother's favorite weapon.

"No, no… I want them to know that every minute now she could bust down their door and unleash fiery vengeance like the world has never seen."

The Captain was just getting ready to reply when everyone heard the big metal door to the room creek open and then closed again. Just as Bumi had predicted, Izumi finally found where they were being held.

Of course, in contrast to Bumi's tale, she didn't appear all that threatening. Her expression was determinant, but her bare feet, girly pajamas and Bumi's rumpled, a few sizes too big, military jacket made her look comically harmless. So much so that it caused a few of the men to chuckle.

"See. I told you she'd get help." Bumi turned to his siblings.

"I've come to bargain." Izumi said, seeing some of the men finally take her seriously and go for their weapons.

"Here it goes… I bet she ran into a Fire Nation Navy ship." Kya whispered.

"We're saved." Tenzin added.

"I come alone." Izumi continued.

"Uh-oh…" Bumi's eyes widened.

"Great. We're screwed." Lin whispered, "Tez, can't you just blow those guys away while they're not looking?"

"Maybe one. It's not strong enough."

"I want to offer myself up as a prisoner in exchange for my friends." Izumi put out her hands, surrendering, "I am the Fire Nation's Crown Princess, you can get a decent ransom for me. More than for all of them combined."

"Do something, Lin…" Su whispered.

"I don't think I can." Lin answered quietly.

"No, Izumi don't!" Bumi yelled.

"You don't have to do this." Kya added.

"We'll be fine!" Tenzin said, even though he wasn't so sure of it.

"So my friends all go free and I won't give you any trouble. Do we have a deal?" Izumi ignored her friends' pleas.

At that moment everyone heard a slow clap coming from behind the Princess. She turned around and saw a middle-aged woman entering the room. She was grinning like crazy while clapping. Upon seeing her enter all the other men immediately stopped whatever they were doing, put away their weapons and walked out of the room.

 _So she was the boss..._

"Brilliant performances everyone… Really. Bravo." the woman said. There was something vaguely familiar about her, but Izumi couldn't quite place it.

"I'm really enjoying this _noble sacrifice_ theme, but I must stop you right there." the woman chuckled, "I asked my men to capture you so we can have a chat. No one is getting hurt if you don't do something stupid."

Bumi could have sworn she looked at him while saying that last part.

"Who are you?" Izumi asked, trying to look confident.

"Has your father never even showed you a painting? A shame, really… I'm your aunt, Izumi."

"Azula?" Izumi took one more look at the woman in front of her. She'd seen a painting of two, but most of them were from a time before her father got his scar. And this woman wore her hair in a long ponytail instead of the usual bun Azula had in all the paintings. She wasn't wearing armor, or red at all, but there was something so undeniably Fire Nation about her…

"Is it her, Izumi?" Lin asked.

"Of course, it's me. Why would anyone risk arrest by pretending to be me?"

"So it was you all this time? You have our parents?" Bumi stood up.

"No." Azula moved so she was directly in front of him, "But I know who does."

"Why the hell would we trust you?" Lin spoke again.

"You tried to kill all of our parents before." Tenzin remembered the stories.

"Listen, you can either hate me because of some exaggerated stories you've heard from your parents or you can let me help you." Azula created a little blue flame at the tip of her index finger and burned the ropes binding Bumi, "How about it?"

"Help us how?" Izumi asked.

"I presume no one's told you anything about what has been going on. So like always, it is all on me." Azula started, "They call themselves the Red Lotus. It is an organization that has rooted itself deep inside the White Lotus you all trusted so much. A few weeks ago they came out of the shadows, finally revealing their one true purpose. Getting rid of all word leaders."

"And you have a problem with that?" Bumi asked, untying Kya.

"I take offence at that question. I've given most of my childhood, my innocence for the strength and prosperity of the Fire Nation. I would sooner die, than watch it descend into chaos. And since Fire Lord Zuzu isn't up to the task, seems I will have to step up once again to deal with this. With your help, of course."

"You seem to be doing fine, why would you need us?" Izumi asked a valid question.

"Because, dear children, I think I would have a hard time convincing the Avatar of my good intentions. Unless I am fighting alongside his kids. Plus, I was intrigued when I heard from my spies you all eluded capture for this long."

"They're after us too?" asked Tenzin, being the last one to be untied.

"Air Temple Island got attacked the night you left. I presumed you knew since you immediately went to save Izumi…" Azula looked the girl up and down, seemingly confused about her attire.

"I told you I had to come with you!" Su raised her voice at her sister.

"Alright. You got lucky, now drop it." Lin never moved her eyes off Azula. She still couldn't help but be suspicious.

"The place Aunt Katara and Aunt Toph went to… Do you know anything about that?" Izumi asked.

"I do," Azula was visibly irritated, if only for a second, that her niece called those two women her aunts, and her by her first name, "My crew and I went to look it over. It's a non-bender prison. No sign of the Fire Lord or the Avatar."

"Are we really believing this?" Kya asked.

"How about this," Izumi started, "you let us go check out that prison on our own, and if it really is what you say it is, we have a reason to trust you… And if we return we prove ourselves to be worthy allies."

"I like the way you think, Izumi. Alright." Azula waved over a few of her men and instructed them to give the kids all the supplies they needed for a three day trip and let them leave.

Tenzin was overjoyed to see Oogi has been fed and taken care of while they were chatting. Izumi got some decent, clean clothes that were her size and after grabbing a few bags of food they left in a hurry before anyone changed their mind.

 **oooooooooo**

They spent the next few hours in relative silence, flying towards the island where their mothers were headed. None of them wanted to talk about it, but they were all thinking about what could have happened if they haven't decided to run away that night.

As soon as the immediate danger was over, Suyin stopped talking to her sister again and fell asleep with her head in Kya's lap. Izumi told Lin she shouldn't take it to heart, but Lin seemed more upset by it than usual. Tenzin wanted nothing more than to sit by her and try to make her feel better, but he had the responsibility of steering Oogi.

When the sun started setting they found a nice, small island to spend the night. They unloaded on the beach. Everyone helped set up a camp. Everyone, except Bumi, that is, who was waist deep in the bag of food Azula's men had given them.

"Get out of the water, Su! It's freezing!" Lin lost it when she saw her sister was already completely wet and splashing around in the shallows.

"Don't worry, Lin. I'll get her dry when we're done playing." Kya jumped into the water too and created a wave that splashed over Su. The little girl retaliated immediately.

"Good trick, Izumi. You got us out of there all on your own." Lin decided to focus on something else.

"It wasn't a trick, I really trust Azula." confessed the Princess.

"You can't be serious! You know she's crazy?" Kya interrupted her game with Su for a moment.

"I agree, I don't think it's smart." Tenzin said, "We're the ones standing in for Team Avatar."

"We have to face it…" Bumi walked closer eating something that looked like a pie, "We could work on our cooperation. Our parents had years to get that down perfectly."

"We're fine." Lin said.

"I'm sorry, but you threw me overboard in the middle of a fight. I'm with Bumi on this. We need to work on being a team." Izumi sat down on the sand.

"That's why I propose a bonding game." Bumi started, "How about _Never Have I Ever_? Everyone know how to play that?"

"Are you telling me Azula packed us booze in those bags?" Kya was drying Suyin.

"No, of course not. We could just play for fun, we can use juice." Bumi pulled two bottles and a few cups from the bag.

"Can I play?" Su ran over to Bumi.

"Sure, little one, I'll walk you through the rules."

Since it was finally dark they all sat in a circle around the fire Izumi built and grabbed a cup each.

"Who'll start then?" asked Tenzin.

"All yours, Airhead." teased Kya.

"Alright…" Tenzin thought about it for a minute, "Never have I ever skipped school."

Bumi and Kya looked at each other and took a sip of their juice almost simultaneously. That was really no surprise to anyone. Su looked around a bit and then took a sip too.

"No, Su. You're only supposed to drink if you've done the thing." Lin said.

"I know." Su smirked.

"Wait, you skipped school? When? Where did you go?"

"Which time?"

"Alright." Bumi tried to stop this from turning into a fight again, "Bonding, remember? No judgement."

"Fine." Lin huffed.

"Can I go next?" Su asked.

"No, we're going in a circle." Lin sighed.

"It's no harm. She can go." Kya said, seemingly just to irritate Lin.

"OK…" Su smiled, "Never have I ever kissed someone."

"Do I have to take a sip for every person I kissed? Because that's a lot!" said Bumi with that smug smirk on his face.

"Are you counting Mom, Bumi?" Kya giggled and took a sip.

Tenzin and Lin tried very hard to look anywhere but at each other while they each drank. Izumi looked at the ground realizing she was the only person there older than ten that has never been kissed.

"Tenzin?" Kya was honestly surprised. She had a womanizer brother, but it sure as hell wasn't Tenzin.

"Does it count if the girl kissed me?" he asked.

"OK, tell us everything. Who is she?" his sister persisted. Lin shot him a deadly look. _Don't you dare, baldy._

"She's… This girl from school. You don't know her… I've liked her for some time, but I was always too much of a coward to do something. But she's really special and she gets me."

Lin hoped no one could see her blushing in the dark.

"How have I never heard anything about her?" Kya was enjoying this.

"Oh… She just moved to Republic City. From… The Fire Nation."

"Lin!" Bumi yelled, almost giving both her and his brother a heart attack, "You were supposed to be next."

She thought they were busted…

"Fine. Never have I ever snuck out of the house." she said and turned over to look at Su.

"What?" Su shrugged. Bumi and Kya were the only ones to drink. Well, until Lin turned around, when Su sipped too, causing everyone else to laugh.

"I have one!" Kya said, "Never have I ever slept with a stuffed toy."

"Mean." said Tenzin and sipped, causing Lin to chuckle more than she wanted to. Bumi was the next one to drink, which made everyone laugh even harder. Suyin ran off to their luggage and returned with a stuffed badgermole.

"Here, you can borrow mine." she handed Bumi the toy, continuing the joke.

"Come on, Izumi. Your turn." Bumi tried desperately to change the subject.

"No, I don't know what to ask…" she didn't like all eyes being on her.

"It's easy!" Su yelled.

"The point's making someone uncomfortable." Kya grinned.

"We're all friends here. You can't sound stupid." Tenzin smiled to make the Princess feel better.

"OK. Never have I ever… Stolen something." Izumi smiled.

Kya took a sip and shrugged: "Life happens."

"I told you that in confidence!" Lin took a sip staring at Izumi.

"Lin?!" Su couldn't believe her boring sister actually did something bad.

"Come on, Lin. We wanna hear it." Kya said.

Lin shook her head.

"Come on!"

"Story! Story!" Bumi started chanting and then everyone joined him.

"Alright!" Lin stopped them, "Our Mom had this jewelry box… It was passed down to her from Grandma I think. Anyway, one day I decided it would be cool to carry my writing brushes for school in it, so I… Put an old wooden box in its place and then lost the real box within a week. And Mom hasn't noticed the difference yet… It was six years ago."

Everyone started laughing at her last sentence.

"What? She never uses it. And she's blind…"

"Wait. That thing on the highest shelf in her room?" Su couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Yeah, it's supposed to be solid gold… And I lost it." Lin shook her head, "So Bumi, you're next."

"I don't want to play anymore." he stood up and walked into the forest.

 **oooooooooo**

Izumi was the only one that decided to follow him. Led by the sounds of his footsteps, she found him on the beach at the other side of the island, kicking sand around. She was carrying a flame in her hands, much like she was holding a large candle, but it still didn't let her see his expression completely. She couldn't be sure if he was happy to see her or not…

"So what was the stuffed toy of?" Izumi didn't really know what to say to him, but she knew she wanted to help.

"A sky bison. My dad got it before… Before he found out I wasn't an airbender." he made a pause, "He gave it to Tenzin later… And I love Tenzin. And I know he was younger. I just-"

Bumi stopped because Izumi extinguished her flame and jumped to give him a hug. He could no longer see her that well, but he could feel her arms around him and her head on his chest.

"I'm sorry your dad did that. I'm sure he didn't know it hurt you…" she whispered, still holding on.

Bumi finally decided to hug her back, since she didn't show any signs of moving.

"I just want to show him I can be a leader of men. Like he is. I want that so bad…"

"And he'll see. I promise you."

"I think we should trust Azula. It's kind of hard being the messed up sibling…"

"I think you got that backwards. My father-"

"He used to be the messed up one, but now it's Azula. She had a breakdown, she was chased out of the only home she knew, left completely alone to find herself…"

"I agree. If she's telling the truth, I want to join her."

"And Izumi?" Bumi pulled away so he could look at her. Even in the darkness.

"Yes?"

"You shouldn't be embarrassed about never being kissed. You'll find that very lucky lad one day."

 **oooooooooo**

Bumi leaving had everyone distracted enough so that Lin first, and then Tenzin could slip away unnoticed. They met up when they were far enough from the beach and Lin surprised him with another kiss, deeper and more passionate this time.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"You said some pretty nice things down by the fire." she smiled, "Thanks for not telling it was me."

"Would it be so bad? If they knew?" Tenzin wasn't sure if this was about to ruin the mood completely.

"It's not about them, it's about our parents."

"It wouldn't be that bad…"

"Oh really?" Lin chuckled, "My mother would probably tease us until the day she died. But your parents… They'd probably start the wedding preparations right away. Yeah… Save a chair at the table… Paint the nursery. Airbender orange… No! I can't."

"Lin…" he pulled her closer with one arm and stroked her cheek with the other, "How did we get from a few stolen kisses in the dark to a nursery?"

"You're right…" Lin let her head fall to his shoulder, "I just don't want this to get complicated."

"OK… So I'll be your secret boyfriend… I can live with that."

"Thank you."

 **oooooooooo**

 _ **So yeah… I added Azula because I think it's an outrage we never found out what happened to her. I'll explain my version in later chapters, I swear. Anyway, the story I was kind of going for is that the Red Lotus started before Zaheer and before Korra was even born. So this is supposed to be the very first appearance of it.**_

 _ **If you have any thoughts feel free to comment, it means a lot. :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next morning it didn't take the group long to find the island where their mothers went. From the outside, it did look a lot like a prison. Just like Azula told them.

After they sent Oogi to hide in the clouds and wait for them, the kids all followed Bumi since he looked like he knew where he was going.

"Maybe you should all let me lead on this one. I am the only one with actual training." Bumi started drawing something in the sand with a stick.

"You're joking?" Lin smirked, "Azula said this was a non-bender prison. Which means I can just open up one of these walls and we walk right in."

"Oh, yeah? And if you _open up_ a wall to the guards' room? What then?"

"If you don't think I can knock out a couple of guys, then you really don't know me."

"I'm serious, Lin. We need a plan this time. That's why I'm trying to figure out our best entry point. You'll need to learn about this stuff if you wanna be a soldier one day."

"I don't want to be a soldier." Lin answered almost disgustedly.

"Then what?"

"I don't know. Now I just want to get inside."

"Where's the entry point?" Tenzin cut in.

"Alright. I think near that corner should be OK." Bumi pointed.

Lin ran closer and took her stance, but then suddenly stopped.

"Su, you gonna help or what?" she asked.

"Yeah!" the little girl's eyes lit up as she tried really hard to mimic her sister's pose exactly. Lin gave her a nod, meaning she's done it right and both of them started moving in unison, opening the wall like a two-winged door.

Bumi urged everyone to get inside as quietly as possible after which the sisters returned the wall to its previous configuration. They found themselves in front of an empty cell and immediately hid inside. The walls were completely metal, except for a tiny slot in the door, so no one could see them.

"What now?" Kya asked.

"Can't you use your seismic sense, Lin?" Tenzin nudged her.

"I'm not my mother. I can't just… I haven't gotten it completely yet." Lin looked away from them for a second.

"I just need you to see if someone's coming. I have to steal a uniform." Bumi said.

"I can try. This is a really confusing building. It's harder here." Lin started taking off her shoes.

"You're a Beifong. Now get to work." Su mimicked their mother, making Lin smile.

"Here it goes." Lin closed her eyes and then stomped really hard on the floor a couple of times with only a few seconds apart, "I think I recognize someone."

Lin stomped one more time.

"I think that's Sokka… Pacing in that cell over there." Lin pointed.

"Are you sure?" Suyin asked.

"Yeah."

"Makes sense. He's a non-bender." Tenzin said.

"Are there any guards coming? We need a uniform." Bumi persisted.

"No… I don't know. I don't think so." Lin said and Bumi sighed.

"I got an idea." Kya exited the cell and returned maybe a minute later with two black uniforms, "I thought I saw a closet walking in… Will those do?"

"Perfect!" Bumi took one and started putting it on, while Kya handed Lin the second one.

"No. You should take it, Kya. You look the right age. The plan comes first." Lin looked over to Bumi.

So Kya and Bumi, looking serious enough to be guards, walked out of the cell and started checking all the prisoners, in the hopes that they'd find someone familiar.

Bumi went to check up on the cell where Lin felt Sokka first. He peeked through a little slot in the door and saw his uncle sitting on the floor, trying to carve something onto the wall with a spoon. Bumi reached for the uniform's pocket and drew out a set of keys. One of them ought to fit…

"Uncle, it's me." he said when he saw Sokka was ready to attack him with the sharpened spoon.

"Private Bumi!" Sokka immediately pulled his nephew into a hug, "Boy, are the United Forces fast… Did you find Aang yet?"

"No. No… This is less of a unit operation and more of an elite team kind of deal." Bumi couldn't believe how happy Sokka was to see him.

"And you made the team? Good for you! You're moving up in the world…"

"No… I assembled the team. It's all the kids. Tez, Kya, Lin… We wanted to help."

"No offense, but how did my sister give the OK on this?"

"She didn't. Her and Aunt Toph went after you."

"Oh, no… Then they have them. The Red Lotus. Listen, I have to explain-"

"No, we know. Azula told us." It still sounded weird to say, at least in Bumi's mind.

"Azula? What are you talking about?"

"She found us. She says she wants to help, but we weren't sure if we could trust her."

"In my experience, no. But desperate times, right?" Sokka put a hand on his nephew's shoulder, "I'm so glad to see you. I don't know where Aang is, but I know he can't escape. They told him they'd kill all of us, prisoners, if he tried. And now that they have your mother too… I don't think he'll even try."

"That's bad." Bumi remembered Kya couldn't check all the cells on her own, "I'll be back, but I have go get the others now. Then we'll talk plan."

When Bumi returned to his friends Kya was already there telling them how the only person she recognized in her part of the prison was Mai.

"Take me." Izumi begged.

"I'll take you, Princess." Bumi said, "Kya, you take everyone else to Sokka. He can help us with the plan to proceed."

Bumi and Izumi encountered two guards on their way to Mai's cell, but none of them even batted an eye. Bumi was glad they were doing everything while raising minimal suspicion. He instructed Izumi to be quiet until he opened the cell since he couldn't see her mother through the thin slot.

Then the second he stepped inside he realized why. Mai was hiding and managed to trip him over her foot and jump on his back before realizing who he was.

"Bumi?"

"Fire-wife Mai…" he joked, still pinned to the ground.

"Mom!" Izumi hugged her mother, who finally let Bumi stand up.

"Thank Agni, Izumi! I thought they took you too…" the older woman placed a kiss on her daughter's forehead.

"No, they saved me. Bumi and Lin and… We're all together."

"I'm sorry for earlier, Bumi. I really didn't know it was you." Mai turned to him.

"No worries, it was way cool." Bumi rubbed his shin, "Anyway, we came to ask something."

"Yes, mother. We ran into Azula…"

 **oooooooooo**

"So you see, busting me out of here could cause them to simply kill every person here. We're only useful as long as we're leverage for Aang." Sokka explained.

"I know it makes sense, but I don't want to leave you here." Tenzin said.

"Yeah, what if they move you? If we can't find you again?" Kya asked.

"Don't worry about me. We can't let them know someone's after them. We can't let them know about you kids…" Sokka realized Su looked kind of sad so he pulled her in for a hug.

"I don't want you to stay in this place all alone…" Su touched his chin, since he was beginning to grow a bit of a stubble, not being able to shave.

"It's fine, little badgermole. I'm just happy to see all of you safe and working together."

They agreed it was best if Kya led them out one by one, so Tenzin and her were the first to leave. When she returned again, she led Suyin out, but not before Sokka gave her another hug. Now that it was just him and Lin alone in the cell he realized there was something wrong. She hasn't really said a word to him since the initial hello and she looked beyond pissed now.

"Is everything OK, Lin?" Sokka tried, but he knew Lin wasn't one to open up easily. Not unlike her mother…

"I know…" she decided this was as good a time as any to come clean, since there was no way her mother could hear them, "I know you're Suyin's father!"

She said that like it was a great betrayal. That was essentially how it felt.

"Your mother told you?"

"No, you just did!" her voice sounded a bit shaky.

"Toph wanted to keep it a secret. I respected that." he tried to touch her arm, but she moved away.

"Of course you're her dad! Of course she gets everything! She gets to do whatever she wants without any consequences and she gets to meet her dad! And she appreciates none of it…" Lin didn't plan to have a full on scene there and then, but this was a subject that always had a special way of upsetting her.

"Listen, Lin…"

"Don't worry, I won't tell Su. I just… She won't even tell me my dad's name, let alone… Forget it!" she tried to exit the cell, but Sokka stopped her.

"Believe me, she just doesn't want you to go looking for him. I knew your father, Kanto… He worked for your mother. He was one of her best officers. We all knew him, but when Toph found out she was having you, he couldn't be out the door fast enough. He packed and moved out of Republic City."

With every word he said, Sokka could see Lin's eyes filling up with tears. She's waited for this story all her life and imagined infinite variations of it over the years. But now that she was hearing it… It was all too much.

"How could he? You can't…" she was openly crying at that point, "You can't just make people and then forget about them! They grow up thinking there's something wrong with them!"

"Listen, I'm gonna tell you a part of this story that nobody knows, alright?" Sokka waited for a nod from Lin, "The night he left her, we all got together, the whole gang, to show our support. Katara had just had Tenzin and we were talking, and I just couldn't bear it any longer. So I went out and I caught your father just as he was about to leave for Ba Sing Se. There were so many things I wanted to tell him, but when I got there I was just so mad… I just attacked him."

Lin's eyes widened.

"I didn't really hurt him, I just gave him a good beating…" he explained.

"I do that too. Unload on people…" Lin realized.

"I wanted him to know that he was walking away from what could have been the best thing to ever happen to him in his sorry little life. And because he was stupid enough to leave, I got to be there, for you, for your mom. Since that night on…"

Sokka was interrupted by Lin hugging him.

"I might not be your father, but you'll always be my kid." he hugged her back, "And it's not just me. You have everyone in Team Avatar. You're all our kids, we love all of you."

 **oooooooooo**

Sneaking out of the prison proved to be even easier than sneaking in was. Really, the most difficult part was leaving behind those they've found. Everyone agreed it was the only thing that made sense, but it still hurt.

"What did Mai say, Izumi?" Kya asked when they were already on Oogi flying to the pirate hideout, "She knew her well."

"She said we can't trust Azula." the Princess hugged her knees.

"So did Sokka. Maybe we should listen to them." Kya said, "She almost killed both of our fathers and my mother with lightning. She's also a known liar."

"Yeah, when she was fourteen," Lin cut in, "But she changed and wants to help."

"You think it's that easy, huh?" Kya asked.

"Hey, do you wanna take the reins for a while, Bumi?" Tenzin interrupted.

"Why?"

"I'm just a bit tired." Tenzin lied. Lin was upset, he could hear it in her voice. She was a bit red when she returned from Sokka's cell, but he didn't think much of it until he heard her now. What could they possibly have talked about?

"I think we should join her, because for the time being we have no other plan." he said and sat down right next to Lin.

"He's right, Kya." Bumi said, "Our whole plan was to check out this island. But this thing is so much bigger than we thought."

"Fine. Guess, we're going back then…" Kya lied down so she could look at the sky while they were traveling. Su moved closer to Izumi so she could braid her long, black hair.

"What?" mouthed Lin when Tenzin took her hand briefly. No one was paying attention, but still… It was too risky.

"You OK?" he mouthed instead of a response.

"I will be." Lin pulled her hand from him to brush back her hair.

"You will be what?" Izumi seemed to have heard the last part.

"I will be pissed if Azula plays us."

 **oooooooooo**

"To tell you honestly, I'm a bit surprised to see you back here." Azula said after hearing about the group's latest endeavor, "I doubt my old friend Mai had anything nice to say about this."

"We're also a bit surprised about being here." Bumi said.

"So is there a plan? A lead we didn't know about?" Tenzin asked.

"Not at first, but I've been busy while you were away. There is a plan." Azula started, "It's become obvious that the Red Lotus has more than one prison. Presumably one for each element, built to the specific requirements of the bending style."

"So you think all our parents are separated?" Kya interrupted.

"Yes. That's why we need all of you. The prisons must be infiltrated at the same time, because if these people start feeling like they're losing, they might just clear their buildings and focus on the Avatar."

"And by clear, you mean…" Lin didn't really want to think about it. Her mother being… Cleared.

"That's what Sokka said." Tenzin added, "He also said he can't leave until we're certain we can get every person out with him."

"Then it seems he possesses more… Savvy, than he lets on." Azula smirked, "For now, they're not killing anyone and we should aspire to keep it that way."

After saying the word _killing_ Azula could see Su pull closer to her sister. Lin didn't seem to give it much thought, but Azula could see the little creature was terrified. Maybe it was just the situation, maybe it was her and her history, but something definitely had to be done.

"Are you gonna fill us in then? On how exactly do we do this?" Bumi stepped forward.

"Don't worry about it yet. It will be at least a few days until our next move, so I suggest you get comfortable here. This compound is completely capable of housing and feeding around a hundred people. We've cleared rooms for you. Now I'm gonna need your names." Azula was stunned that her request was met with silence.

"I need something to call you. Go on." she reassured them further.

"I'm Lin and this is my sister, Suyin. We're Toph's daughters."

"I'm Bumi, soldier in the United Forces."

"Tenzin."

"Kya."

"Very well. And in that spirit of trust and community, I would like you all to meet my son, Zari."

No one was ready for that. They all started exchanging looks, some more, some less confused until Izumi noticed a black-haired boy entering the room they were in. He couldn't have been more than a couple of years older than Su was. Now that they knew who he was, they could clearly see the resemblance between him and Azula. His hair, his face, his posture, all like his mother, except his eyes that were dark blue.

He walked over and bowed, something that the surprised kids didn't even have time to respond to.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." he said politely and then flashed a smile.

"Zari was raised here, in this hideout," Azula put a hand on her son's shoulder, "so if there's anything you need, anything you can't find, you can come to him. Or the crew. You're our honored guests."

Zari nodded and then completely turned to look at his mother.

"Alright. You can ask." Azula pointed at Izumi, "That's your cousin Izumi."

Zari took a deep breath, brushed back a strain of hair that was covering his right eye and turned to the Princess.

"Princess Izumi… I always wanted to know if I could be called a prince. And Mother said that if I wanted to know, I had to ask you or the Fire Lord."

"Oh… Um." Izumi tried to speak, but no words were coming out.

"It's alright, you don't have to answer him." Azula said and turned to her son, "Your father was a waterbender. It's far from a clear situation, Zari. Don't make her uncomfortable."

"But you guys were married and I'm a firebender, like you, like her, like the Fire Lord…"

"Remember what I always tell you."

"I know, I know… I'm _your_ prince."

"That's right," Azula gently cupped his face, "And while you're here or on the open seas you'll always be a prince."

"Of course, you're also officially a prince." Izumi cut in, "You're a part of the family, just like your mother is."

"Thank you." Zari smiled at his cousin and then at his mother.

"Good. Now that that's settled, how about you show Suyin to the rooms?" Azula suggested.

Su didn't seem thrilled by the idea of walking away from everyone.

"Come on, you can have first pick of the rooms." Zari put out his hand and gave her such a warm smile it was hard to say no. She took his hand and he dragged her down the hall.

"You're allowed to go, thanks for asking!" Lin yelled after them.

"There's a room for each of you down the hall and me and Zari are just above you." Azula smiled at all of their expressions, "Not what you expected? Is the Great Princess Azula a disappointment?"

"No." Izumi shook her head a little too fast for it to be believable, "We were just wondering about what kind of business actually goes on around here…"

"They're pirates, Izumi. Thieves." Tenzin said, "Not that I'm judging."

"I would call it high risk trade." Azula said.

"So you're smugglers?" Lin knew her mother would love to get most of those people behind bars.

"Partly. We also steal cargo. But only from those who can afford to lose it."

"And all those ships we saw… They're all yours?" Kya asked.

"Well, they each have a captain, but they all answer to me." Azula explained, "I didn't build this alone. I kind of married into the profession."

"Zari's father was a pirate?" Izumi asked before realizing she might have crossed some line.

"The best this world ever saw." Azula smiled for a faint second and then went back to looking serious, "I'm going to need you two, Lin and… Tenzin, ready in the morning. You're going on a mission with me."

"What?" Tenzin asked.

"We go everywhere together." Kya said.

"Well, not on this mission." Azula sighed, "It's an extraction mission. We're extracting a package from Ba Sing Se. When you chose your rooms my people will provide you two with Dai Li uniforms. I expect you will be dressed and ready tomorrow at first light."

"Excuse me," Tenzin rose his hand awkwardly, "I'm not an earthbender."

"I know. That's why you two should take the rest of the day to work out how you are going to fake his earthbending abilities. You're going because it's your bison."

"Fake how?" Tenzin still didn't get what Azula was getting at.

"I bend for two, you just wave your hands, dunderhead." Lin nudged him, "So you're actually gonna take us on missions?"

"Of course," Azula said, "I'm nothing like you parents, I thought you knew that."

"And the rest of us? What do we do?" Bumi asked.

"Well, we have a number of training rooms. Make use of them. Izumi, have you learned to create lightning yet?"

"No… Not quite yet." Izumi squirmed as her aunt came closer.

"I can't have that," the woman started, "It's a disgrace to the family. Come with me, I'll teach you."

 **oooooooooo**

Everyone split up now that they each had an assignment. Bumi decided to go with Izumi just to make sure she was alright. He was beginning to trust Azula, but he didn't think any of them should be alone with her for the time being.

The three of them found an empty training room where Izumi proceeded to show Azula almost every advanced firebending move she knew. The woman met all the demonstrations with a nod, sometimes even a word of praise or two. The problem only arose when Izumi tried to generate lightning. She did the movement perfectly, as much as Azula could tell. It was visible she'd done it many times before, but nothing was happening. Not a spark.

Bumi just stood back and watched quietly. After a while Azula asked him to get Izumi some water from the other side of the compound and he reluctantly agreed, but only after asking Izumi is she was OK on her own.

"He's protective, isn't he?" Azula said while Izumi was trying to catch her breath.

"I always figured… It was because I was an only child… He wanted me to feel I'm not alone." Izumi said. Azula had something different in mind, but it was a poor time to bring it up.

"Listen, now that I saw your bending, I know you're really good, so what's the problem?"

"I don't… I think I just can't generate lightning. I can redirect it fine." Izumi felt her breathing getting erratic again.

"I know you don't want to share too much with me. It's a good instinct. But if I'm going to help you, you'll have to." Azula invited her to take a seat and then sat by her, "I was always good at reading people and I knew it. When I was younger I used it to break others. Make them do what I want. But later I realized I can also use it to fix people. Help them, make them stronger…"

"I'm afraid." Izumi whispered.

"Of what?"

"That I'll destroy something… Or hurt someone… I'm afraid of myself!"

"Didn't your father have the talk with you? If you learn control, everything will be fine. Just like he was fine."

"I'm stronger than he is. It's not the same." the girl covered her face with her hands.

And there it was. Izumi finally said the one thing that's been somewhere in the back of her mind for most of her life. She was stronger, she always knew it. And she was afraid there was something bad inside her. Something from Ozai, or Azulon, or even Sozin himself. Something dangerous just waiting to bubble to the surface.

Somehow it felt right telling it to Azula.

"You need to let go. Stop holding yourself back." Azula stood up and led Izumi outside to the beach.

"Shoot it towards the ocean." she instructed.

"I told you, I can't."

"No. You told me you're afraid to." Azula turned her niece towards the horizon, "Now you can't hurt anyone. And none of the people here are going to judge you whether it's nothing or the biggest lightning ever created."

"Let me think."

"Don't think, just do it!"

Izumi repeated the same move she'd done countless times before, but this time a bolt of lightning left her fingers and disappeared into the clouds. The Princess fell to her knees.

"How did that feel?" Azula asked.

"Amazing." Izumi smiled to herself. It really did feel liberating.

"Whoa, Izumi!" they heard Kya yell from behind them. She saw the whole thing and couldn't believe her _timid_ friend could do something like that.

"Want to join our training, Kya?" Azula asked.

"I don't suppose you know any waterbending moves to teach me?" Kya smirked.

"As a matter of fact, I might. My husband was a waterbender. It didn't take us long after meeting each other to realize some moves could be used for other elements as well. And fire and water, working together, could accomplish anything."

 **oooooooooo**

 _ **I hope you liked the parts about Azula and Kanto's backstories I added…**_

 _ **Does anyone want me to go into Kanto's story a bit more? I was thinking of making him appear, at least for a little while. Please tell me if you're interested.**_

 _ **And I am also in a kind of Bumi/Izumi faze right now. So should I go for it? Any shippers out there?**_

 _ **Anyway, I'm sorry if my Azula is not that believable. I just think that everyone changes after enough years. Not always for the better, but Azula seemed to get better in**_ **Smoke and Shadow** _ **at the end so I went with it…**_

 _ **And Sokka being Su's father has always been canon in my mind…**_

 _ **As always I urge anyone enjoying this to leave a review. I hope I find the energy to keep this going.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Before you start reading…**_

 _ **I'm not really sure what the process for becoming a Dai Li agent is. So I made some assumptions in this chapter. I assumed that it's something that you choose to do and that you don't have to be trained since you're a child. I also decided that women can be a part of the Dai Li, which I'm not sure is true. So just roll with it… :)**_

 **oooooooooo**

 **Chapter 5**

Tenzin knew Lin was in good shape, but he had no idea how fast she could run, until he tried to catch up to her. The both of them were running through the halls trying to find the stables and it seemed kind of petty to use his bending to get the lead. When they finally arrived they were met with the angry stare of their new team leader.

"The sun is up." Azula said, annoyed. When she told them to be there at dawn, she meant exactly at dawn.

"We know. We're sorry." Tenzin said. At that moment Su came running through the door.

"You could have waited for me!" she wined.

"Why are you even here?" Lin snapped at her. Then Kya showed up at the door too.

"Good." Tenzin said, "It's her fault, anyway."

"What did I do?" Kya asked, "I helped you all get ready."

"You slowed us down!" Lin said.

Azula just watched as they all bickered, until she finally said: "Enough."

She didn't yell it, but it quieted the room fairly quickly.

"One at a time." she continued, "The little one. Suyin. Explain."

"Kya remembered all the Dai Li have braids, so we wanted to make Lin one so she's fit in. And she can't even say thank you!"

"We are late because the two of them insisted I wash my hair before. They made a big deal out of it instead of just tying my hair." Lin explained, "Tenzin didn't do anything, he just waited for me. Don't be mad at him."

"I'm not going to _be mad_ at anyone," Azula said, "Just try to be punctual and follow the orders I give you. If you can't we might get captured, or worse…"

Tenzin really didn't want to think about the _or worse_ part of that sentence. He nodded and walked to Oogi to prepare him for the journey. He already said goodbye to Bumi, so all that was left was giving Kya a going-away hug and he was ready to go.

"Don't get lost and don't wonder around on your own. Don't take anything that isn't yours. Don't touch anything that isn't yours…" Lin talked like she was reading from an imaginary list in her mind.

"I won't." A list called _Everything fun there is to do around here_ …

"… Don't skip your lunch. Candy isn't lunch. And don't –"

"I'll be good. I'll be with Bumi to whole day!" Su interrupted her.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Lin stood there, quietly now, wondering if she should hug her sister goodbye. Their mom damn sure never did that. And Su probably wouldn't even let her hug her after the fight they had this morning.

"Bye, kid." she finally said and lifted herself up to the saddle.

The ride to Ba Sing Se wasn't that long, but it was beyond awkward. Tenzin and Lin were still adjusting to even sitting in their Dai Li uniforms. Tenzin was constantly trying not to lose his hat, so he steered Oogi with only one hand, all the while Lin was trying to make casual conversation with Azula. It didn't take them long to go over Azula's plan, even though she still didn't tell them what exactly they were retrieving. They spent most of the trip in silence.

Azula instructed Tenzin to set them down just outside the King's palace. From there they went their separate ways. Azula was retrieving the package and the two of them had to blend in with the Dai Li.

 **oooooooooo**

They both figured they had enough time so, while sneaking into the elite police's tunnels, they took a little detour.

"When you asked if we could stop for a while I had no idea you had a make-out session in mind." Lin chuckled, feeling her back hit the wall behind her.

"Well, we haven't been alone practically since this trip started." he whispered since he was so close to her now, pinning her to the wall. He continued kissing her before she pulled away for a breath.

"Is it the braid? The uniform? What's got you acting like this?" Lin teased, "Not that I'm complaining or anything…"

"Just you. Although, green is your color."

"Why does everyone keep telling me that?" Lin just couldn't stop smiling.

"Do you think if we were really Dai Li agents, this would be forbidden?"

"I don't know. Our police seems fine with it…"

"What?"

"Never mind." Lin kissed him, "Where were we?"

What they were doing was a bit risky and maybe even more irresponsible, but neither of them wanted to think about that. Besides, no one would doubt the two reckless teens smooching in the corner are helping rob the palace.

After a few minutes, some might say inevitably, another Dai Li agent came walking by and saw the two of them.

"Are you the new recruits that came in last week?" he asked, only after they noticed him.

"Yeah. I'm Lin and this is… Bumi."

"Well, you shouldn't be here. Boss wants to see all of us in the common room." the man frowned.

"Ah… The boss…" Tenzin tried to seem natural but that was not how it sounded.

"After you." Lin cut in, because the man seemed like he was about to ask more questions.

The tunnels seemed less confusing while they were following someone. No one asked them any questions in the common room. A man, presumably the Head of the Dai Li, gave a speech. He talked about the Red Lotus and the immediate danger it may face to their king. The two of them already knew most of the things that were said, except that the King has somehow not been attacked yet.

Just as Lin was about to grab Tenzin's arm and drag him away from that assembly, she noticed a metal beam falling from the ceiling. She jumped in front of it before even thinking and stopped it in the air. Her metalbending being as it was, she couldn't move it up or down so she just stood there, struggling. Tenzin immediately thought to help, but couldn't without blowing their cover.

Then, when she thought she was close to dropping the big metal beam, the thing begun moving away from her and dropping safely. She thought she felt someone helping, but she wasn't sure until she turned around and saw a man had run out of the crowd to help her. Guess, there were metalbenders in the Dai Li. Who knew?

"You OK, kid?" the man asked, handing Lin the hat she lost jumping after the beam. The both of them were met with a clap from the other agents.

"Yeah… Yes, thank you." she took the hat from him. This man didn't seem to have even broken a sweat helping her and she felt like she was going to pass out.

"You're very good."

"If I was very good I would have set it down myself."

"You're too hard on yourself. Is that a Toph stance I saw there? Did she train you?"

 _Oh, no._ So much for staying invisible…

"Yes. I had the privilege to learn from her. Briefly." Lin wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible, but that man was being so nice.

"She taught me too. A long time ago."

"Small world." Lin smiled politely.

"Well, if you ever need something, kid, you can come to me. We metalbenders gotta stick together."

Lin was about to thank him when they were interrupted by a few other agents calling for the man.

"Come on, we're already late!"

"Get a move on!"

"Come on, Kanto!"

Lin froze after that last word.

Kanto? Kanto. In Ba Sing Se. A metalbender trained by her mother. Could he? Is he?

"Your name's Kanto?" she had to be sure.

"Yes. Just ask anyone if you need to find me. Later." he disappeared from the common room before Lin could even open her mouth.

That was him. Her father. A surprisingly friendly Dai Li agent…

She pulled Tenzin by his sleeve and into one of the corridors.

"Listen." she started when they were alone, "I talked to Sokka. He told me about my dad. How he left my mother, how he left for Ba Sing Se and how his name is Kanto."

"Wait a second. You're saying that guy in there…"

"Is my dad!" Lin was almost hysterically happy at that point. She didn't even know why exactly. They exchanged a few words. It was nothing. But somehow it was so exciting.

"You can't just assume…" Tenzin was trying to keep his voice down and wished Lin would do the same.

"It's too much to be a coincidence. He's the right age. My mom trained him…"

"She trained a lot of people in her life."

"Tenzin. I just know, OK?"

"Then I'm happy for you. But you can't tell him who you are."

"Oh, I know." Lin's smile faded for just a second, "But I have to go talk to him some more!"

"I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Because of the mission." Tenzin added after getting a look.

"You just don't understand… Your father meeting your mother was the most important thing to happen in the world in the last hundred years. Their story is legend. And he spends every moment he's not saving the world on cool trips with you. I just want ten minutes of that."

"And what about him leaving?"

"We don't know exactly what happened. Maybe he had a good reason. My mother can be difficult."

"I just don't want you to be disappointed. But we should be blending in, so let's go find him." Tenzin started walking towards the common room again.

"Wait. I think this is something I have to do alone." Lin pulled him back.

"But we shouldn't separate."

"I know… It's just… I don't have a lot of time for a whole lot of questions and I don't need you blowing my cover…"

"Why would -"

"You have to face it that you're not a very good liar, Tez. It's not a bad thing, I like that about you."

"I can lie, Lin."

"It's cute that you think that. But you have a bunch of different tells. Eyes darting all over the place…"

"Not true." he said and stared right into her eyes to prove his point only to realize his stare involuntarily drifted to the left. She giggled in response to his failure to remain eye contact.

"I'll be careful, I promise." Lin took his face into her hands and pulled him in to kiss him.

 **oooooooooo**

"Have you seen Su?" Izumi peeked into the training room where Bumi has been since he woke up.

"Not really. She came by and said something about hating Lin… I don't even listen to it anymore. Sibling love…"

"She's probably with Zari somewhere." Izumi closed the door behind her, "What are you doing?"

"Some knife throwing. Comes in handy when you can't make lightning shoot out of your fingertips." he spun one of the blades in his hand.

"You heard?"

"Everyone's heard. Apparently you're a beast! May I ask for a demonstration?"

"Azula said only outside for now. How about you and those knives? Any chance you can show me what you got?"

"As you wish, Princess. A step back, please."

Izumi distanced herself and then watched as Bumi took a few practice swings and then threw the five knives in his hand at each of the five targets placed around the room. His aim was good, but not perfect.

"You're good." she said as he went to retrieve his blades, "May I have a go?"

"It's all in the wrist, you know…" he said, handing her the knives.

"I'll try and remember that." she said with a smirk. She took a deep breath and proceeded to throw the knives, one by one, each hitting the target exactly. Not an inch in the wrong.

One of the blades flew a bit close to Bumi's ear so he was a bit shocked.

"OK, who are you and what have you done with my friend?" he blurted out causing her to chuckle.

"You know who my mother is. We call this mother-daughter bonding time back home."

"But seriously wow, Izumi… Where's the sweet, daddy's girl we all know?"

"She's here. She's just cutting loose a bit."

"Well, you know I live for girls gone wild." he smirked at her and to his surprise she smirked right back.

"What are you guys doing?" Kya entered without so much as a knock. It bothered Bumi for some reason.

"Izumi's just bragging." he answered.

"She should. Wait till you see all the joined moves Azula showed the two of us. The Red Lotus won't know what hit them…" Kya said.

"And then we are all getting thoroughly grounded…" Izumi added.

 **oooooooooo**

"Kanto!" Lin didn't need much time to find him again.

"Oh, it's you. The metalbender." he stopped in the middle of a hallway allowing her to catch up. It was a miracle she managed to find him alone since Dai Li usually traveled in pairs.

"Lin." she said trying not to look overly excited, "My partner got reassigned so I was wondering if I could go on patrol with you…"

"Sure. Why not. We can badmouth Toph while we're at it." he continued walking and she followed, "So how are you finding your way around the palace? It can be confusing…"

"It's alright." Lin couldn't believe how nervous she was, "It's not as confusing as say… Republic City."

"Agreed. That place was always changing. But I saw more action working there than anywhere else."

"Oh, you were a policeman there too?" Lin tried to sound like this was new information to her.

"Yeah, I worked for Chief Beifong."

That fit too. Lin was right. And to think she never would have met him if not for the damn Red Lotus…

"You OK?" Kanto realized Lin was completely lost in thought, "Am I boring you?"

"No! No…" Lin snapped back, "I just want to hear how it was, working for Chief Beifong. If it's OK."

"Well, I think it's best described with a story. Do you know how the statue in front of the station got built?"

Lin shook her head _no_.

"Oh, you have to hear this…"

So they circled their perimeter and Kanto told her his story. He was funny and nice even though he thought she was just a stranger. And the more she listened, about how him and Toph worked together, the more she realized she was kind of like her father. Why? Why would her mother not tell her all of this?

And why would he leave?

Maybe he was sorry. Maybe he wasn't like that anymore. Maybe he would like to have a relationship with her if he knew now.

Kanto's story was cut short when he saw a carriage parked nearby. He ran to the men unloading bags from it and Lin followed close after him.

"What is this?!" he was suddenly completely serious.

"Delivery for the royal kitchens." one of the men stepped forward.

"You are aware this is a restricted area? You need to leave."

"Relax, man. We're almost done unloading…" the man didn't seem at all bothered.

"Listen, _man_. I am done with you people who think you're above the rules. You've been warned a thousand times. Now leave or else…"

Lin's dad was cool. He wasn't worldly known like her mother, but he could be terrifying if he wanted to. And he didn't let people get away with things. He cared about justice, he cared about rules. He was like her. Just like she could never walk away from a bully at school, he couldn't let this douche keep doing whatever he wanted.

The man, of course, didn't start leaving so Kanto handcuffed him with his glove. He gave Lin a little nod, after which she trapped all the man's helpers up to their knees in the ground.

"Look, man, I'm sorry. We'll leave!" now the man felt sorry.

"Confiscate the goods, Lin." Kanto ordered and she obeyed with one flick of her wrist, "Since you wouldn't move I have to assume you were sent to kidnap the King. An act of treason."

"No! No, we'll leave! We didn't mean anything bad!" the man was now screaming as Kanto waved his hand and made a nail from the carriage fly to him.

Lin wasn't really sure what he was going to do until he twitched his palm and the nail morphed into a sharp blade, like an arrow tip. Kanto slowly turned it towards the man.

"Are you with the Red Lotus?" he asked, ignoring the man's begging.

"No, Sir. I don't know what that is! Please, no! Please. Plea-" the man was cut off when Kanto made the piece of metal fly right through the man's neck.

Lin couldn't breathe. He killed him. Her father just killed that man. Over what? Over a few stupid bags of rice… He was nothing like her. She was nothing like him. Nothing like this.

The rest of the men were taken to a prison of sorts. Lin wasn't sure. She tried to keep acting the same, but she just couldn't. There had to be a reason. Maybe they were forced to reinforce the rules so strictly. Maybe it was just how the Dai Li worked. Then why did he seem so OK with what he was doing? Maybe they still practiced brainwashing like in the war? Yeah, right…

"You drift off a lot, kid." Kanto interrupted her thoughts.

"Sorry." she tried so hard not to show how freaked out she was, but she was afraid it was obvious. If only she let Tenzin come…

"Don't worry. I just can't imagine how you and Toph could get along at all. Presuming she stayed the miserable bitch she always was."

Did he just call her mother what she thinks he called her?

"Don't get me wrong," he continued, "she's the best earthbender in the world. No doubt about it. She just had a way of sucking people into a cycle of misery. She tried to suck me in too, but I got free of her."

Lin didn't think she could listen to this for much longer.

"If you ask me it's those so-called friends of hers. They made her soft towards the end."

 _Soft? She was pregnant, you moron!_

"I don't even know why I'm telling you this…" he finally stopped.

She had to say something. She had to _do_ something. He couldn't talk about her mother like that. Sure, the two of them didn't get along, but Lin would never call her… Any of that. Sokka was right. This guy deserved an ass whooping.

But she had to tell him who she was first. She wanted him to know.

"The reason Toph trained with me-"

"Kanto, fast! Hurry!" a Dai Li agent interrupted her, calling both of them to follow him. It was something about the King being kidnapped. It was probably the Red Lotus, and honestly, Lin was glad there was someone she could take her anger out on.

All the Dai Li agents gathered in the throne room, so Lin met up with Tenzin again, but neither of them were ready for what came next. The Earth King was sitting on his throne and behind him stood Azula, holding a fiery dagger at his neck.

A package? She said they were just extracting a package! And they believed her.

"Did we just help Azula retake Ba Sing Se?" Tenzin whispered.

Lin shrugged. She really wasn't sure what was happening anymore. Kanto tried to signal her with his eyes, probably wanting to execute some plan to surprise the Princess. But she couldn't even look at him anymore. Per Azula's request, the King ordered his men to stand down.

Then Lin and Tenzin were given a nod, meaning they were done hiding. Since they were standing among the agents no one was expecting them to attack. Tenzin managed to take down quite a few agents with a surprise airbending move, while Lin pulled a giant, fancy chandelier down from the ceiling. Then she used the metal parts of it to bind the rest of the Dai Li so they couldn't bend anymore. It seemed to be working on everyone except Kanto.

"I just can't believe you're Red Lotus." he said, looking at Lin like she betrayed him somehow. The irony…

"We're not! We can't explain, but we-" Tenzin was interrupted when Kanto used a metal part of the chandelier to tie him and pin him to a wall, "Lin!"

She flung a few metal shards at Kanto, but he successfully deflected them all.

"I know every move you know, just better. You don't want to do this, kid!" he prepared a few metal pieces for his own attack.

"No, I really, really do!" Lin screamed and pieces of metal of all sizes started violently flying across the room and toward him. Another chandelier was ripped from the ceiling, this time falling towards Kanto. No one could believe Lin was doing all that by herself, but she was so angry, she didn't even think about what she was doing.

Kanto barely made it out of the way before being crushed, while the rest of the Dai Li could just lie on the floor hoping not to get hit accidentally.

"I need you to blow out the candles." Lin freed Tenzin, "All of them."

He immediately obeyed, making a surge of wind through the remaining chandeliers. Even Azula extinguished the fire in her hand. In a few seconds the whole room was completely dark.

"Why do you think Toph didn't teach me that too?" Kanto asked, realizing Lin's was counting on her seismic sense to get her out of this.

"Because she told me none of her metalbenders could get it right." Lin dodged a metal shard that was going right for her head. Maybe he wasn't good at sensing her, but he could still hear her. Nevertheless, Lin had no chance against him in the light. This was the only way she could possibly win.

They continued throwing rocks and pieces of metal at one another, each landing a few hits. Lin was obviously better at sensing where he was, but he could redirect the projectiles way faster.

Lin was exhausted, scared and probably bleeding. She didn't think she could hold out much longer since her breathing had become so loud it could expose her location.

"Give up, Lin!" he mocked, moving to dodge any potential attacks, "If that even is your name…"

"Stop playing with your food, and finish him." Azula said, tired of waiting in the dark.

"Hey, Kanto!" Lin got an idea, "My name is Lin _Beifong_ and I'm your daughter!"

"What-" was all he managed to say before being knocked unconscious by a rock. Sensing the distraction worked Lin collapsed onto her knees.

"We have to go before more show up." Azula created a fireball to light the way out of the room. She was pushing the King in front of her while Tenzin slowly followed after, helping Lin walk. She was so exhausted that everything was a haze to her until they were finally in Oogi's saddle again.

"This is the package?" Tenzin asked Azula as she was tying up the King.

"Would you have gone with me if I'd told you?" she asked.

"Probably not. No."

"It may look bad, but it's for the best. We had to kidnap him before the Red Lotus did. Those imbeciles weren't going to protect him. They couldn't even stop the three of us…" Azula looked over to Lin. She could have sworn she saw the girl wipe two large tears of her face.

"So we need him to save our parents?" Lin asked, while Tenzin got Oogi off the ground.

"Yes. He's out ticket into prison. We're going to get ourselves captured and then escape."

"You say it like it's easy." After Tenzin said that there was a bit of silence.

"That blockhead was your father?" Azula asked in an almost gentle fashion.

"Well, he ain't winning any awards, but yeah." Lin looked back at the palace as they were flying away from it.

"I would say I feel sorry for you, but you both know who my father was."

"Did he ever try to murder you?!" Lin snapped at her and then immediately regretted it. Azula was just trying to help. And talking about Ozai must have been so hard for her.

"No. He used me, tried to make me murder my brother, but he never attacked me. Although, I never displeased him. I'm just trying to say that having a father is overrated."

"Having a mother is overrated, too." Lin lied down since she was having a harder and harder time keeping her eyes open.

"And I already told Izumi this, but it applies to you too. Our organization is always looking for talented young people. Most of the members were at one point in their lives abandoned or persecuted, but we take them in just the same. So you children will always have a place open with us."

 **oooooooooo**

 _ **I'm aware that this chapter is kind of a digression from the actual story, but I thought Lin and Tenzin deserved a side adventure. In the next chapter we're going to be following everyone again.**_

 _ **I know I let Lin progress quite a bit with her bending in this chapter, but I always thought that the teenage years are kind of unpredictable for bending since you have the power of an adult, but not the control yet. That's why she was able to advance in her metalbending, even for a short while, since she was so emotional about Kanto…**_

 _ **Also, the scene where Kanto kills a man for disobeying him... I made Lin blow up at people a lot in this story. I made her seem like she just can't control herself when she sees someone doing something she thinks is wrong. Kanto murdering that man was supposed to show her where that behavior leads in the end. That making your own justice isn't always a good idea. It's supposed to be a stepping stone to her becoming a cop.**_

 _ **As always, please, tell me what you think :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Here it is… I know it took me a while this time. Thank you to everyone who liked or followed the story. :)**_

 **oooooooooo**

 **Chapter 6**

"It's my turn to ask now. Do you go to school? Like, were you ever in a school in your life?" Su asked Zari while they were taking a walk around the compound.

"No. Never. At first my mother tutored me, like addition and things… But there are all kinds of professors and other specialists in our crew, so they just give me lessons whenever they make port here. We also have quite a large collection of books…"

"Why would a bunch of professors want to be pirates?"

"Most people are here because they made one tiny mistake and the world wouldn't let them forget it. We never let talent go to waste here. And we pay way better."

"So they taught you everything we learn at school?"

"And way more. Not to brag… But I've been told my algebra skills are at a college level. My mother even lets me crunch the numbers for most of our trading deals." Zari smirked proudly.

"OK, your turn to ask now."

"Um… Can your mom really know every time you lie to her?"

"Unfortunately, yes. But she mostly doesn't care what I do… If Lin could know when I'm lying… Then I'd be ruined." she chuckled.

"Maybe you can do it. Feel when someone's lying. Try it!"

"I can't even see with my feet. I don't think it's going to work…" Su reluctantly took off her shoes and closed her eyes to concentrate.

"You never know unless you try. OK… I'm eleven years old. I'm ten years old." Zari said, "Which one is it?"

"I don't feel anything. Eleven?" Su opened her eyes again.

"No, I'm ten. But it's OK. My mother always knows when someone is lying and she's not an earthbender. I think you're a great bender, even without that." Zari smiled at her. She really hoped he wasn't lying about that. Not that she could tell…

"My turn now." she started, "If you don't go to school, then how do you find friends? You do have friends, don't you?" That was kind of personal, but they agreed: no limits on questions.

"Well, I stay here most of the time. Me and some captains go way back…"

"I meant someone our age." Su's face expression turned worried.

"There used to be some members who had children living with them. But they all leave eventually. And I stay here… I mean, it's good here, I have my tutors, my mom. And anything I could wish for."

"And you never get to leave?"

"Mother led me on missions, but there you kind of attack people. Not make friends." he made a pause, "But she did take me out one time. We went to a festival in a small village once. And we saw a play. _Love amongst the Dragons_. It was so amazing! The best night of my life! Only, we had to leave just before the play ended because my mom got really upset. At first I thought she just missed my dad, but she told me later it was because her mother used to take her to see that play. So I never got to see how it ends…"

"I can tell you. I saw it with Aunt Katara and Uncle Aang once. If you want that to count as your question…" Su suggested.

"Yeah, yeah! I really loved the whole festival actually. All those people… The colors, the music. I just thought I'd go when I'm older, you know… But I don't want to wait."

"I wanted to go again when I'm older too. But my sister said it was a cheesy thing that only couples could do. That it was lame to go alone."

"Well, when we're older I'll be a man and you'll be a woman. We could go together. Undercover, of course."

Zari's words made Suyin blush immediately.

"Of course. You have a deal."

They shook hands and were both smiling widely, when they heard a noise from down the hallway. It sounded like someone in pain.

"We should call someone." Su stepped behind Zari, almost hiding.

"No."

"It could be the Red Lotus people. Or worse… Let's go call Izumi or Kya."

"You can go, but this is my home. My mother left me in charge, I'm checking it out." Zari put his hands up so he'd be ready to shoot fire at the first sign of danger. He carefully started walking closer to the source of the noise and Su reluctantly followed. He'd never say it, but Zari was glad he wasn't doing it alone.

As they cleared a corner, they heard a few sets of footsteps going towards them.

"Zari, get a healer." Azula showed up in the hallway. Su was relieved it was just them returning, until she saw Lin limping behind, holding on to Tenzin.

"What happened, Lin?" Su stepped forward and raised a pillar of earth to serve as a chair for her sister.

"I'll get a healer right away." Zari turned to leave.

"Get Kya. She's really good." Tenzin carefully lowered Lin so she could sit down, "Don't tell her I said that."

"I'm fine, it's nothing, Su. They're overreacting." Lin said.

"That's exactly what Mom says when she's not fine." Su grabbed Lin's shoulder, wanting to show support, but her sister winced in pain and pulled away.

"Maybe you shouldn't touch her." Tenzin said, probably with the best intentions, but Su hated being told what to do.

"What happened?" Kya ran over and pulled all the water from her pouch to start healing Lin's leg.

"Lin took down the Dai Li." Tenzin smiled.

"I didn't. _We_ beat them. Together." Lin was a bit distracted by Kya pulling her pants up.

"As if…" Tenzin started, "Su, I just blew out some candles, Azula dealt with the King and Lin took care of everything else."

"I wish I could have worked on this sooner, Lin." Kya complained.

"What did we miss?" Bumi joined everyone followed by Izumi, wearing her long hair in a bun, just like Azula did when she was young. It was good for practicing.

"Now that I have you all here, I think it's time we discussed the plan again." Azula made a pause until she was certain she had everyone's attention, "My associates are capturing an Earth Kingdom ship as we speak. We will use it and the King to lure the Red Lotus to attack us and take us prisoner. Since we have benders of all elements here, we will be separated and taken to different prisons. From which we will all escape separately, but at the same time, saving our allies as we go. Any questions?"

"I might just be stupid…" Bumi raised his hand, "But how exactly do you expect us to break out of a prison our parents can't escape from?"

"We will come prepared. I'll go over each escape plan with the people that will be executing it. Now get some rest. We leave in two days." Azula looked at Lin one more time and then left them.

 **oooooooooo**

Is someone somehow told Tenzin a month ago what he'll find himself doing, he would have called him crazy. But sure as rain, there he was, in a pirate hideout, sparing with Princess Azula.

She asked him to train with her, since she never really fought an airbender who wasn't also the avatar. And it was a reasonable request… They were there to prepare and train. But there was something about fighting the villain of so many stories he'd heard, that made him uncomfortable.

"How's Lin recovering?" Azula shot a stream of fire in Tenzin's direction which he successfully dodged.

"She's good. Kya would like her to take it easy since it's only been a day since we got back…" he performed an air swipe, which Azula deflected with a wall of fire, "But she has to train with Su for the escape."

"I'm really glad you agreed to this." Azula dodged two air kicks and reciprocated with a fire whip.

He barely made it clear from her last attack so he didn't speak. Azula reacted by sending another blast his way, stronger this time. Just as she was beginning to think she might have overdone it, she saw him cutting the flame blast in two with a swift slicing movement. He recovered fast and fired an air blast which sent Azula flying.

"Again? Your father must be very proud." she got up from the floor and walked away to get some water.

"You've never fought an airbender. Considering, that was-" Tenzin stammered.

"Pathetic. But I'll work on it. It's a shame we'll probably never do this again, when we get your parents back."

"True. I don't think they'll be too pleased with what we're doing now."

"Well, as I got older I discovered a passion for learning about other elements' styles and applying it in my fighting. So this was very useful, thank you."

Tenzin never thought he'd be thinking this, but Azula really wasn't so bad. She had a way of bringing out the best in the people around her. And he just liked being treated like an adult for once. Being the youngest child meant he was always the family baby, no matter how big he got.

"Do you maybe know where I can find a Pai Sho game around here?" he asked, taking some water too.

"Why do you need it?"

"It's for Lin. She asked me to come play with her."

"Right now? I thought she was training with her sister."

"Not now. She just said _Come by my room tonight. We'll play Pai Sho._ "

"I see." Azula chuckled.

"What? But she doesn't have the game in her room, so I thought I'd bring it." Tenzin stared confusedly, which seemed to entertain Azula even more.

"Well, you can get the one from my room." she smirked, "You kids have fun playing."

Tenzin was still confused, but decided to just forget about it and go find Azula's game. She stayed behind to practice on her own, but she didn't even get in a good hour before someone disturbed her again. It was Zari.

"Mom, I wanted to talk to you." he said, carefully. Something was clearly on the boy's mind.

"You know, we haven't sparred in a while. Come on." she invited him with a hand gesture.

"Maybe later. Now I just wanted to ask if… When we save everyone… If the Fire Lord…"

"You know how I hate the mumbling."

"I want to go with Izumi! And see the palace. And cities like Omashu and Ba Sing Se and Republic City. Somewhere that isn't here!" he took a deep breath to calm himself down, "I would come back. A week. That's all I'm asking."

"We've had this discussing already. You know very well why I can't let you do that!" Azula tried to remain composed, but the whole conversation was deeply hurtful to her. She gave that boy everything he wished for. And sometimes it seemed like his biggest dream was to leave her.

"I know we have rules about going to the mainland… We don't go unless we have to, we don't go twice to the same place, we don't give our real names…"

"And why, Zari? Why?"

"Because that's how you get caught…"

"And?"

"We're smarter than that! I know… I know… But this would be with the Fire Lord's approval. He wouldn't throw us in prison after we save him."

"I haven't spoken to my brother in twenty-five years. I don't know what he'll do. I can't guarantee your safety if you go. They could use you to get to me. And I can't let that happen."

"So I should just stay here? And never see Izumi or Suyin ever again? Like with all the others that left?" Zari knew crying was not something he wanted to do in front of his mother, but it was becoming increasingly hard to hold back.

"I can't make people stay here by force, Zari."

"But you can let _me_ go with them! I… I came up with the plan about the Earth King and now I don't even get to go." he ran towards the door and let it slam after him.

Azula got lost in her memories for a moment, remembering her last conversation with her father that didn't take place in a prison. It went a little something like this. He made her stay behind and everything fell apart. Damn him!

"Zari! Zari wait!" she walked after him.

"Stop. Turn around." she said and the boy obeyed, his eyes already filling up with tears.

"I don't want you talking to me like that," she was now right in front of him, "But you're right. You are a part of this. You can go with Bumi to the non-bender prison. There, you'll meet your aunt Mai and you can ask her about coming with them. A week. Any longer and I'm attacking the Royal Fleet."

"Thank you." Zari lunged forward to hug his mom.

 **oooooooooo**

After almost a full day training with her little sister, Lin really needed a break. She was exhausted, angry and her leg hurt again. Azula came by to talk to her at one point, to tell her the crew members have been complaining about the small earthquakes her and Su's quarreling was creating. Lin always thought her mother was the reason for all the fighting in their house, but now her and Su were fighting just the same without her. Guess, the damage was done.

As she waited for Tenzin's visit, she thought about her father some more. She laid flat on her bed and tried to imagine a scenario in which someone deems her mother _too soft,_ as he put it. None came to mind. Her mother was a lot of things, but soft wasn't one of them.

There was a knock on the door, followed by Tenzin's awkward sounding voice.

"Are you… um, decent?"

 _Hopefully not for long_ , she thought before calling him in. She waited a few seconds to sit up on the bed, at which point she realized he was carrying a Pai Sho board in his hands. She tried to stop herself, but at that point it was already too late, she let out a small, girly giggle.

"What?" he stopped walking forward, thinking it was something he was doing.

"You really brought a Pai Sho board?"

"Yeah, I borrowed it from Azula…" he was interrupted by her chuckling again, "What's so funny about Pai Sho? Did I hear it wrong?"

"You're adorable… You see, when someone invites you to… Just, I'll give you a clue." she swiftly stood up from the bead and pulled him over to kiss him deeply.

"Oh… Oh!" at least he knew now what Azula found so funny. Of course, he didn't really have time to think, since Lin kept kissing him with one of her hands around his neck. She used the other to take the game from him and set it down gently without breaking lip contact.

"Is this OK?" she stopped to ask.

"I've played enough Pai Sho."

 **oooooooooo**

Su was sent to bed by her sister about an hour ago. It was just not working. She had problems falling asleep before, but that was because it was boring and she _wasn't_ tired. This, tonight, there was a pretty strong thunder storm. She tried to ignore it, like her mother always told her when this sort of thing happened, but it just wasn't working tonight. Maybe it was because she wasn't in her own bed, but tonight it was like every lightning strike was ten times louder.

She thought she'd feel better after a short walk, but the dark hallway was only making her more afraid. Su really hoped she'd run into someone because that was preferable to actually asking for someone's company.

Then she heard footsteps behind her. She turned violently, like she was expecting a sneak attack.

"What are you doing up, Suyin?" Azula stopped to look at the girl more closely. She looked absolutely terrified.

"I… I wanted to talk to Lin…" Su mumbled. Unlike what she thought, the woman's presence wasn't making her feel any better.

"Are you alright? Do you need something?" Azula studied the girl's expression once again, "Is the storm scaring you?"

"Y-Yes." Su didn't like saying it.

"We can fix that easily. I can make lightning, you know. Give me your hand." Azula offered up her hand, but Su didn't want to take it. She had nothing against the woman in the daylight, but in this state she didn't trust her.

"It's alright. I'll just make a little lightning surge to pass through you," Azula made Su take a step back, "Not to hurt you, just to show you it's harmless."

It's been more than a few seconds now and Su still wouldn't give her hand.

"I have to find Lin." she said, quietly.

"Good night then." Azula continued walking and then disappeared around the corner.

Su took a few deep breaths when she was in front of Lin's room and then opened the door to peek in. She froze when, instead of finding Lin alone and asleep, she found her laying on top a shirtless Tenzin.

Realizing they both spotted her, Su slammed the door and rushed through the hallway to get away. Soon she felt someone pull her back.

"Su! Su, stop!" Lin caught up to her and was now pulling her hand.

"No! Let me go!" the little girl was openly crying and trying to get out of her sister's grip.

"What are you doing, Su? Don't you think you being a bit dramatic?" Lin tried to establish eye contact, but Su was purposely not looking at her, "You saw me kiss a boy. Why are you making such a big deal out of it?"

There was a flash on a nearby window, followed by maybe the loudest thunder sound of the night. Su winced and stopped trying to run away from her sister. Lin let go of her hand.

"I know we're not always nice to each other, but that doesn't mean you can stop being my sister!" Su had a hard time speaking since the crying just wouldn't stop, no matter how much she tried.

"What does that have to do with-"

"It does! Why didn't you tell me about Tenzin?" Su wiped her cheeks but the tears just kept coming, "We're sisters! You can't just stop loving me because I don't always listen to you! It's not fair! You just act like you're stuck with me! Like I'm some horrible punishment!"

"Su, I-"

"No! You'll just tell me I'm being a baby…"

Lin thought about it. She's been so busy with her own stuff… Tenzin, and Kanto, and trusting Azula, and worrying if their mother was alright… She didn't even think about how Su must have felt. She must be missing their mother like crazy, she was only eight. And Toph was never even good at consoling of any kind.

Lin was gonna do better. She had to do better. She was all Su had at the moment.

"I'm sorry." said Lin after crouching down to hug Su, "Of course I love you, Su. I'm not stuck with you."

"But you never tell me anything…" the little girl buried her head in Lin's shoulder, "And you didn't even say goodbye before leaving and I was afraid you won't come back, like Mom."

 **oooooooooo**

Back in Lin's room, Tenzin had just put his shirt back on and was deciding whether to leave or wait a bit longer when Lin returned, leading in Su by her hand. There were a few moments of awkward silence before Lin spoke.

"Su's a little afraid of the storm, so I said she could play Pai Sho with us."

"Of course. That's why I brought it." Tenzin smiled and started setting up the board on the floor. Lin was thankful he was goofy enough to bring it in the first place.

"So is he your boyfriend now?" Su asked, staring unblinkingly at Tenzin.

"Um…" was all he could manage.

"Yeah, he is. Now stop making him uncomfortable and sit down."

"I wanna play with your boyfriend." Su sat down on Tenzin's side of the board and moved the first piece.

"That's me." he beamed at Lin.

"Can you stop? It's supposed to be a secret." Lin made a move, too.

"I can keep a secret." Su smirked.

"Well, at least something. Since you can't knock."

The next few moves were played in silence, when Su suddenly looked straight at Tenzin and blurted out: "Do you love, Lin?"

"You don't have to-"

"I do." he answered.

"You better watch the board, Su. Even outnumbered, I'm kicking your asses." Lin wanted desperately to change the subject.

 **oooooooooo**

There was a knock on Bumi's door. It was pretty late, but he answered it immediately.

"Hi, Bumi, I just…" Izumi stopped when she realized he was shirtless, "Is this not a good time?"

"No, no… Come in." he walked inside leaving the door open for her, "I'm just trying on the Earth Kingdom uniform for tomorrow. I think it's too small."

Izumi walked in and examined the green and brown armor laid out on his bed.

"I don't know what the problem is. Put out your arms." she ordered and Bumi obeyed. She pulled the brownish tunic over his head and stepped back to take a look, hoping he couldn't see her blushing.

"That's not the problem. It's those shoulder things." he could definitely see her blushing. Judging by the look he had, he was loving every second of this.

"Breathe in." she ordered and then proceeded to put on the uniform on him. She would never admit it to anyone, but she might have lingered a bit too long at certain times.

"Oh, well, that will do. How did you know how to do it?" he said checking himself out in the mirror.

"It's similar to the Fire Nation uniform in some ways."

"Well, you saved me. I really didn't want to ask Kya to do it. She would never let me forget about the fact that I'm a soldier who can't put on his uniform."

Izumi just smiled as a response.

"So did you want something?" he asked.

"I think I have to tighten the left arm." she lied. In truth, she just wanted an excuse to stand closer to him again. She really wasn't sure what she was planning when she came knocking on his door. She just knew she wanted to be here.

And maybe, just maybe she was hoping he'd make one of his moves tonight. It was the night before their final mission. It was tonight or never.

"Tenzin just make a move while we're still young!" they suddenly heard a voice through the walls. It was coming from Lin's room next door.

"What do you think they're doing?" Bumi asked.

"I don't know. It's really none of our business…"

"Damn, if my brother is getting his ass kicked by Lin I want to be there to see it.

"Alright." Izumi reluctantly followed him to Lin's room where they found Tenzin and Lin engaged in what looked like a really intense game of Pai Sho.

Su, Zari and Kya were also there, sitting around Tenzin and cheering him on. They were all in their pajamas.

"What are you dorks doing?" Bumi asked.

"We're ganging up on Lin." Su shot him a smile.

"I think I'm holding out pretty well." Lin said.

"Not for long." Zari cut in, "Tenzin, can I?"

"Sure, go ahead."

Zari leaned forward and moved a piece on the board.

"Good one, little firebender." Kya nudged Zari.

"This isn't really fair, is it? We'll be Lin's team." Bumi took Izumi by the wrist and pulled her down to sit next to Lin. All three members of _Lin's team_ stared at the board for a few seconds before Bumi spoke up.

"I've got it."

"Yeah, you just need to…" Izumi reached her hand out for the game piece at the same time as Bumi so they ended up moving it across the board together.

"No!" Kya sighed, realizing that move meant they've won.

 **oooooooooo**

"Wake up, Airhead." Lin tapped Tenzin's cheek. He twitched and then realized he'd fallen asleep on Lin's bed and Su was still sleeping with her head leaned against his shoulder.

"Quiet." Lin whispered.

"What happened? When did everyone leave?" he asked while trying to get up without waking the little earthbender.

"You read her a story, it was adorable. Put her right out. And you."

"I'm just tired."

Lin stepped closer and put her arms around him.

"Be careful tomorrow." he told her, returning the hug.

"I have to tell you, after everything, I kind of want to see my mom. I have a million questions."

"I bet you do… And she'll be happy you and Su are getting along."

"She doesn't care about that as long as we don't try to kill each other with rocks."

"It that a regular occurrence at the Beifong household?" he smirked at her teasingly.

"There is nothing regular about the Beifong household," she made a little pause, "What are we going to do when everything is back to normal?"

"We'll find a way."

 **oooooooooo**

 _ **This chapter had a bit more tearful confessions than I'm comfortable with, but what can you do… It's that kind of time, before the final showdown.**_

 _ **I apologize, but it might take me a bit longer to post chapters in the future, but they WILL come eventually. I'm talking about like a week or something… Stupid real life ruining everything good…**_

 _ **Anyway, if you're liking the story so far go ahead and leave a review :)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Here I am with another one. A bit shorter than usual… Hope you enjoy it anyway. :)**_

 **oooooooooo**

 **Chapter 7**

"Excuse me, but how are we passing the ten-year-olds as crew members?" Kya asked Bumi, who was trying to adjust the captain's hat on his head.

"Don't you mean, how are we passing the ten year olds as crew members, _Captain_?" he pointed to the hat.

"No." Kya looked at him dead cold, "It is a bit weird to have kids aboard."

"Actually," Zari ran in between them, "Most crews have a few young children aboard for the cleaning and such."

After a whole morning of sailing, almost everyone but Zari was ready for anything just to get a change of scenery. They all got up at dawn to explain to the King what they were attempting and get him safely onboard. He was now in his royal chamber, permanently repurposed into a prison cell by Azula.

"Good. I'm glad _I'm_ not going alone to prison later today." Bumi looked at Kya.

"Very nice… At least I can handle myself. I think Zari would be better off going alone than with you, _Captain_." Kya giggled.

"I knew it! I knew you were jealous of the hat!"

"Yeah, right…" Kya rolled her eyes, "I can't believe I'm about to say this, but I think I miss Tenzin. Usually we both just focus all our teasing on him."

"Well, you haven't been exactly kind to me until now…"

"It's because you act like you're the Team Avatar leader."

"Stop it, you guys!" Izumi pushed them apart, "We don't have a leader. We do everything together, remember? Like our parents did…"

"It's nice of you to think that, Izumi, but the old Team Avatar had _the avatar_. Of course our dad was in charge." Bumi said.

"Alright, then our leader is Azula." Izumi proclaimed and watched how Bumi and Kya looked at each other and then at her in disbelief. Even Zari was looking at her doubtfully.

"You know I'm right," Izumi continued, "We couldn't have done any of this without her. Remember that first morning without her? We were all fighting, yelling at each other, without food, without any supplies… And now, you're a Captain, I can generate lightning, Su and Lin are getting along and we're about to save our parents."

"And I get to go with you to the palace," Zari added, "If your parents agree."

"Well, that's great, cousin." Izumi smiled at him.

"I know! I can't wait to see the Royal Gallery… And we could spar in the Agni Kai chamber!" Zari shot a blue ball of fire out towards the ocean.

"Your fire is blue, too?" Bumi asked.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool, right?" the little kid smirked and fired a few more fire blasts into nothing.

"Zari!" Azula walked over, seemingly from nowhere, "You're supposed to be a non-bender today. So act like it."

"Sorry, Mother."

"Where are Lin and the little one? I think that's the Red Lotus on the horizon." Azula said making everyone look out to the east. She was right, there was a decent sized ship heading straight for them. No recognizable flag.

"They're below deck bending door knobs or something…" Kya said.

 **oooooooooo**

"Come on, do it!" Lin yelled, watching Su just stare at a spoon.

"I can't!"

"Yes, you can. You cracked metalbending two days ago!"

"Maybe it's platinum!"

Lin answered her sister by lightly lifting the spoon and setting it down. Su wanted to say that was because she had a proper teacher, but stopped herself. That wasn't helping…

"Lin, maybe I just can't do this!" Su clenched her fists and brought them to her chest. Lin knew exactly who their fathers were and couldn't help but wonder for a second. Maybe she really was born with an edge because she had two metalbending parents. But no! That was ridiculous! This plan depended on Su.

"Listen to me for a second," Lin took her sister's hands into her own, "We're asking more from you today than anyone ever asked from me, and our mother asked for a lot. I know you can get this, I just hope it's today."

"I'm trying…" Su pulled back.

"Just try one more time. You don't have to throw it across the room. Just do anything to the spoon. Anything you can think of."

Su took a deep breath and started moving her hands, not breaking eye contact with the metal. She tried feeling the earth pieces in there. Then suddenly the spoon flew and wrapped itself tightly around Su's wrist.

Of course she'd make herself a bracelet! Of course that's where her mind went first! Lin chuckled.

"They're coming! Ten minutes!" they heard Kya yell from the deck and Su's joy turned to panic.

"No! I'm not ready! I can't even get this thing off me!" Su tried pulling the spoon from her wrist. Lin bended it away.

"Listen, sis," Lin embraced her, "You got this. We got this."

They were on deck in a few minutes, just at the right time to welcome the Red Lotus members who've climbed aboard their ship. Azula instructed them earlier to definitely put up a fight, just not a good one so that they'd lose like planned. In the end, the person who had the most problem with that was Azula as she couldn't bring herself to purposely lose a fight. After a short struggle, they were all tied down and blindfolded, similar to when Azula's men kidnapped them.

 **oooooooooo**

Kya hoped she'd see her mother while they were leading her through the prison, but sadly she didn't recognize anyone except for the Northern Tribe Chief. She was quickly shoved in a metal cell and left there alone. She hated how the air made her feel there. It was dry and hot, almost insufferable, like nothing she'd ever experienced before. It terrified her that her mother had to suffer through a week of this.

Kya looked around for any guards and then when she was certain she wasn't being watched, she pulled out her secret weapon. It was a folded piece of paper Azula had given her just before they were captured. The Princess said what was on the paper would get her out of prison, but she had to open it only when she was in her cell alone. Kya was skeptical, but curious.

As she begun unfolding the paper she realized it was completely covered in writing on both sides. She looked around once again just to be sure no one could see her, and started reading.

 _Kya,_

 _you must be wondering how some words on a paper are going to help you save yourself from this situation. Well, they're not. Nothing can, now._

Kya's eyes widened. Why would Azula write such a thing?

 _The truth is I've been thinking of a way to make your mother pay for what she did to me all those years ago. And then the perfect revenge plan just came walking through my door. You. In case your feeble mind hasn't yet grasped what I'm saying, here it is. I have no intention of ever letting you or your mother leave this prison. And when the rest of us have escaped, the Red Lotus will end your miserable existence for me._

Kya was mad. Furious! She stopped reading and looked around. The air somehow seemed dryer now. Like it was suffocating her. Her tiny cell somehow seemed even smaller now that she was thinking about the possibility of never leaving it alive. She didn't even notice tears running down her face.

 _Now you must be wondering why. Why would I choose you to pay for what your mother has done? Simple really. She stole my future of being Fire Lord and ruling over my Nation. She stole my son's future. I am simply returning the favor. But why just you? Why not any one of your brothers? Well, Kya, I have always been good at reading people. Good at predicting what they'll do. And I can see clearly that you will never amount to anything._

Kya knew she didn't have to read the rest of the letter, but somehow she couldn't bring herself to stop. Every word on that page hurt her, but she kept reading. Kept reading as Azula listed every reason she thought both of her brothers were better than her. Kept reading as Azula called her worthless, called her a failure, told her she would have ended up alone either way… By the end of the second page, Kya was crying uncontrollably, but trying to keep herself quiet so that no one would take the paper from her before she finished.

Then she reached the end.

 _I am so sorry, Kya, but nothing I wrote on this paper was true. I needed to have you crying while you were still not dehydrated from the conditions they keep you in over there. The tears are not much, but they should at least get you out of your cell. Water expands when it turns to ice._

 _You probably only have one chance at this so do it as close to noon as possible. That's when they'll most likely be going around with drinking water for everyone. I'd say good luck, but you don't need it._

 _And I really am sorry I had to put you through this. I didn't mean any of it. Azula always lies._

Kya felt her breathing slowly come back to normal. She looked around before standing up and collecting all of her tears from her clothes and the floor into a single orb. It could be enough. It had to be enough. She sent the water flying into the keyhole of the door and then turned it into ice, shattering the lock.

Someone must have heard that. Kya pushed the door open and hurried out through the hallway, holding the water around her palm. She ran into the next occupied cell soon and did the same thing to that lock. The young man inside was reluctant to exit. If Kya was being honest, he didn't look all that good.

"Come on, we're all getting out of here," Kya stepped into his cell, "You don't have to worry, I'm the Avatar's daughter."

She felt weird playing that card, but she needed those people to trust her.

"It's pointless, that's not enough water." the man whispered.

"We don't need water. We just need to work together." she tried to pull him by his hand, but he pulled away.

"You'll get yourself killed, daughter of the Avatar."

"It's Kya." she said, then sighed and walked out. She couldn't linger in one cell for so long. This was her only chance.

"Stop right there!" she heard a voice from down the hall. There was a guard running towards her. She wasn't really sure if she could even hurt him with the little water she had, but she had to try.

It was too late when she realized the guard was a firebender. Kya was ready to feel the full power of his fire blast when the man from before jumped out of his cell and knocked the guard down with a punch to the face.

"We don't need water, right?" the young man smiled at her, "I'm Jian. What do you need me to do?"

Kya still didn't believe she didn't get her face burned off yet.

"You can… Get his keys and free more people. I have to find-" she heard footsteps behind her. It was a handful of guards carrying a bucket of water they were giving to the prisoners for drinking. Yes!

Kya ran forwards towards them and once she was close enough she called the water to her. In a few moves they were all knocked out and she was free to keep searching for her mother. She ran through the halls, freeing all the prisoners on her way, until she spotted Katara's cell.

Unlike the other prisoners, Katara was bound with chains to the floor and all the walls. It looked like she couldn't even move a muscle. Yet she looked up as soon as she saw her daughter breaking the lock.

"Mom! I'm getting you out of these." Kya made a few poses and the water cut Katara out of her chains.

"Kya! How did you-" Katara was cut off when her daughter gave her a hug. The older woman was a bit weak, but could stand on her own carefully.

"It's a long story. But we have a plan that will save everyone." Kya spoke into her mother's neck.

"I'm so sorry you had to get involved in this. Me and Toph got ambushed. It was too much for just the two of us. We need to get Appa, they're holding him here."

"Yes! Alright, we'll get Appa and then go to meet up with everyone." Kya pulled away from her mother and stepped out of the cell.

"Your brothers? Where are they?" Katara slowly followed her daughter.

"They're fine. They're saving Uncle Sokka."

"You three handled all of this? Your father will be so proud."

"Well, we're not exactly alone… We had Lin and Su and… We made some new allies. Allies you're not going to like."

"Sweetie, if they kept you safe" Katara stopped to look at her daughter's face and then brushed back a strand of her hair, "I'm going to be endlessly thankful to them. I don't care who they are."

"Just hold on to that thought."

 **oooooooooo**

 _ **So as the characters discussed all the breakouts will be taking place at the same exact time. I'll give you a story about all of them, each in their own chapter. This time it was Water. Next two chapters will be Earth and Fire. Just don't forget that chronologically they're all at the same time.**_

 _ **Anyway, one member of the Gaang freed! I'm sorry for the whole "Azula is evil again" scare… But it was all part of the plan.**_

 _ **If you like what you're reading, let me know with a review.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Firstly, thank you for the review, follows and favorites.**_

 _ **Enjoy :)**_

 **oooooooooo**

 **Chapter 8**

Su started crying as soon as she was captured. That was the plan. Lin tried to reason with her, but Su didn't want to answer her. Also according to the plan. And it worked.

Azula said the whole mission will have to depend on Su, because she was the little sister. Azula knew a bit about that. Everyone underestimated the little sister. No one payed attention. No one suspected something so cute could hold the key to their downfall.

Su waited until she was alone before she spit out a large metal earring she'd been holding in her mouth since the Red Lotus took her. It was their way out of those cells. The walls were all entirely made of platinum, it was an unbendable metal box, but one little bendable piece could make all the difference in this place.

The first phase went perfectly. No one even thought about checking Su's mouth as they were transporting her. No one cared why she wasn't speaking the whole way. Now it was onto phase two. Getting the earring to Lin, so she'd get them out of there.

Su placed the piece of metal on the floor and stood up to do the pose Lin taught her a few days ago. The earring successfully molded into a little metal ball. But what now?

The girl walked to the one wall that wasn't completely metal, but instead made of bars, and looked around. She felt a bit of panic wash over her when she realized she couldn't see Lin anywhere. There were a lot of people in there, but none that she knew.

"Suyin?" at last she heard from behind her, "Suyin, where are you?"

Su turned around and ran to lean against the wall opposite the bars. Now she could hear the voice clearly.

"Lin?" she tried not to sound too upset, but her shaky voice gave her away.

"It's OK, kid, it's me." Lin's voice also sounded a bit different, "I was beginning to think they caught you with… You know…"

"I can't pass it to you, Lin. You're on the opposite si-"

"I know that. You're gonna have to use it. You can, I know you can."

Su sighed. She couldn't even throw a stupid spoon across the room. And now everyone depended on her breaking those bars with her little metal ball. She took the stance again, breathed in and then slowly out. She moved her hands and the ball clashed against the bars. _That was way too loud!_

Su took the ball into her hands and moved to sit at the opposite side of her cell. She expected guards to come running immediately to take her away. She sat and waited, but none came.

"So? Su? Did you do it?" she could hear Lin. Su finally found the courage to look at the bars again. They looked like nothing happened. Not a damn scratch.

"No. I'm not strong enough." she whispered to her sister.

"You have to try again."

"No! They'll hear me." Su was shaking her head, but no one could see it.

"Only thing they'll hear will be the door closing after us as we leave this dump. Come on!"

Su didn't like it, but she somehow found the strength to try again. This time she made sure she sent the ball flying as fast as she could. Another loud noise later, the lock still looked the same. It was only when she came a lot closer that she could see the tiniest scratch. That was never going to be enough…

"Lin, I really can't." she whispered to her sister, now beginning to panic again.

"Su, you can take a break, but you have to try again."

"I'm just not strong as you and Mom… I can't hit it hard enough." tears began collecting in Su's eyes.

"That's nonsense. You know Mom would smack you if she heard you say that." Lin realized immediately she may have been a bit harsh, "Imagine you're our mom when she was caught in that metal box. When she first invented metalbending."

"That's what I'm trying to tell you, Lin! I'm not like her. I like dancing more than bending. I like to change my outfit three times a day. You know I'm right, you call me _girly_ all the time."

"It sucks if this is the first time you'll be hearing this, and from me of all people, but listen up… You can like dancing and bending. Don't tell Kya I ever said those words, but… You can care about your hair and still be strong."

Su remained quiet after hearing that.

"So stop worrying about what our mother would do and just do what Suyin would do." Lin added.

Hearing that Su got an idea. She needed to open a door. And how do you open doors? With a key! Of course.

She molded the metal ball into a key-like structure and stuck it into the lock. Now she just needed to adjust the lower side of the key to fit the mechanism. She wasn't strong with her metalbending, but maybe she could be precise. Like her mother when she built statues.

"Su? Su are you trying again?" Lin asked through the door.

Just a little more… Su finally succeeded in turning the key. Could that mean it's done? She let go of it and the door swung open just a crack. She did it.

"Spirits, Su! Su, why aren't you answering?" Lin continued talking to the empty cell until she heard delicate footsteps run to the bars of her cell. She turned to see her sister free.

Su was waving her hands around, trying to open her sister's door the same way she opened hers.

"Are you metal-picking that lock?" Lin smiled.

"I guess so." Su smirked back when she heard the lock click. She immediately ran to put her arms around her sister. They were doing that a lot now. Hugging. And it really wasn't a family custom with them. Neither of them minded it, though.

"You kid have just earned yourself all-you-can-eat ice cream when we get home." Lin chuckled, "Now let's find Mom."

"You think she'll be proud of me?" Su asked.

"I know I am." Lin pulled away and took Su's key.

 **oooooooooo**

While the cells were completely platinum, the rest of this building Lin and Su were roaming around was made out of wood. Lin was hoping to feel some earth underneath the floor and finally get a fighting chance against these bastards, but no luck. She concluded they must have been on a higher floor of the building, far from any bendable earth. Smart. At least she still had the little ball of metal Su smuggled in.

"Mom! Where are you?!" Su called out for Toph.

"Seriously? Why don't you tell everyone we're here?" Lin put a hand across her sister's mouth. It was too late as they could already hear guards running toward them.

"Lin?" Su was sorry for yelling when she saw their way was now blocked by three guards.

"Get behind me, Su." Lin stood between her sister and the men.

"What are you doing out of your cells?" one of them asked pointlessly.

Lin took her bending stance and rose the only piece of metal she had next to her shoulder. She made the little ball morph into what looked like an arrow tip. Sharp and threatening. She hated that the idea was from her dad, but she had to do something.

One of the men bended a stream of water at her, but she dodged it successfully and launched her little metal blade at him. It cut his shoulder and flew right back to her side. The other two guards stared in shock. Lin knew she could go for their throats. It would be so easy. But she wasn't like him! She wasn't her dad.

The metal piece morphed back into a ball that Lin then used to knock out all three of her enemies. A strong hit to the head wasn't harmless, but it was better than dying.

"Su, you coming?" Lin turned to her sister.

"That was awesome! Where did you learn to do that?"

"My trip to Ba Sing Se was useful." Lin started moving forward.

"I still can't believe you got to beat up the Dai Li just like Mom!" Su followed after.

"Just try to be quieter from now on."

 **oooooooooo**

As the sisters were walking through the hallways Lin kept the metal piece floating around her head to be ready in the case of another attack. Then, out of nowhere, it flew away from her and into a cell up front. Lin couldn't pull it back.

"Mom?" she asked carefully.

"I thought I was going nuts in here when I sensed your footsteps coming in." Toph said before smashing the door to her cell with the piece of metal her daughters brought.

"I missed you so much!" Su ran from behind Lin to give her mother a tight hug.

"Hey, baby Su." Toph ruffled up her daughter's hair, "And what about you, Moody One?"

She was reaching for Lin, but about a foot to the left. Lin didn't know why, but it hurt her so much to see her mother make a mistake like this. She used her seismic sense so well on normal surfaces that it was possible to forget she was blind. She always seemed so invincible, seeing her struggle like this terrified Lin.

"Mom, she's not th-" Su wanted to correct her.

"I'm here, Mom." Lin moved left, allowing Toph to _find_ her and pull her into a hug. Yeah, it was one of those rare hugging occasions. One of those usually forbidden vulnerability moments.

"Took you long enough to come after me." Toph complained.

"You could just say thank you." Lin said.

"Mommy, mommy, I can do metalbending now!" Su cut in, but was ignored.

"Why do you have to make a ceremony out of this, Lin?" Toph chuckled.

"Mama, did you hear me?" Su tried again.

"I did, Suyin."

"Why can't you just thank your daughters for coming to save your life? Why can't you just say you're proud?" Lin continued.

"Here she goes…" Toph huffed dismissingly.

"No! No, here _you_ go. You have no idea what we had to go through to get you out of this. How close we were to actually dying for you." Lin paused, "And you don't even think we've earned a thank you!"

"Did I ask you to go ahead and do that? No. You wanted to do it." Toph started walking away.

"Whatever happens, you'll never change, will you?" Lin asked.

"I don't see why I would." Toph said, "Now let's go, girls."

"No." Lin didn't move a muscle.

"Lin? What are you doing?" asked Su following after their mom.

"We have to get the other people out. If we leave them and escape, the Red Lotus will kill them." Lin explained.

"Not our problem. I can't see well, Lin." Toph said, "Come on."

"You can leave. But I'm not giving up on them yet." after Lin said that the metal piece wrapped around her hand and started pulling her towards Toph.

"Stop it! Stop!" Lin screamed as she tried to overpower the metal bracelet.

"You stop saying nonsense." Toph couldn't see how much pain Lin was in because she just wouldn't give in. It was only after she heard Lin moan in pain that she stopped pulling the metal.

"Su, go with Mom!" Lin yelled after seeing her sister conflicted about leaving her behind. The two of them left after that. Good. Perfect. Now she could do what she came to do.

Lin took a deep breath and started running to find the next occupied cell.

"There she is!" she soon heard someone yell. This time it was five guards blocking her way. Bring it on!

Being as mad as she was, Lin immediately started hitting the men with the little ball of metal, but one miss was enough for one of them to manage to punch her in the face. She stumbled back and lost her control over the ball. Then she was hit again and pinned to the wall. She tried desperately to reconnect with the metal and fight back, but the men were now all surrounding her.

Then the ball few out of nowhere and knocked out the guards, one by one, until Lin was the only one standing. She looked to her right and saw Toph had returned for her. Lin had to fight the urge to say thank you. Guess, they didn't do that anymore. Toph also didn't say a thing, but used the metal to break open another cell.

"It's alright, I'm Chief Beifong of Republic City. You're safe now." she told the newly freed prisoner. Of course she was going to get all the credit for this.

 **oooooooooo**

In an attempt to cover more ground and also to avoid any more drama, Toph decided to split up from her daughters and start freeing people from a different part of the prison. She let the girls take the metal with them while she had to use the keys to open up cells.

Toph was sure she'd become better at _seeing_ once she stretched her legs again after being imprisoned for all that time. Yet it didn't seem to get any easier as she made her way to each cell and freed people. She told them all to go to the main entrance and wait there, since she refused help with opening cells.

Toph couldn't sense much, but there were certain strides she'd never forget the rhythm of. Lin's even march, Su's playful scamper, the Avatar's gentle tiptoeing… And his damned strut.

Toph was almost embarrassed she had to get so close to recognize it. She hurried forward, skipping a cell.

"Toph! Please!" a man yelled after her.

She was right. Of course, he was here…

"Toph! You can't leave me here!" he continued. _Just walk away… Just walk away, Toph._

"I met Lin!" Kanto yelled, before he saw her stop.

"What did you do?" she walked back to the bars of his cell.

"I didn't do anything. She came to me." he sighed, "I know you can't see it, but she gave me this black eye."

"Good. That's my girl. Guess, I did at least something right with her."

"She's wonderful, Toph. When you first told me I was sure she wasn't mine, but… She even looks like me."

"I wouldn't know about that… I'm just happy she doesn't hit like you." Toph smirked before she heard a clank of chains, "They have you chained in there?"

"I punched a few of them trying to escape. They didn't take it so well."

"So did I. Only they didn't think I was worth the chains since I can't see."

"Well, it came back to bite them, didn't it?" he paused, "Come on, Chief. I always had your back. Let's do this together. Like old times."

Toph shook her head, not entirely sure why she was opening the door to let him out. He was a jerk, but leaving him to die was a bit much.

"The little one is for the chains." he said and stepped towards her putting out his hands. As she was unlocking his handcuffs she suddenly felt his hands gently clasp her own. Yet, she refused to be annoyed by it since that was exactly what he wanted to see.

Then, at the exact moment Kanto's hands were finally free, he lunged at Toph crashing his lips to hers. He was immediately pushed away.

"I think Lin's hit you too hard on the head." Toph stepped out of the cell.

"I just… Couldn't help myself, seeing you after all these years. Looking more beautiful than-"

"Stop. I can't believe that worked fifteen years ago… Now, you have to leave through the back."

Kanto tried to walk past her, ignoring her words, but she pushed him back.

"Didn't you hear me?" she blocked his way.

"Lin's here, isn't she? That's why you want me to slip out? I have to talk to her! I didn't know who she was when I met her. I have to make it right."

"So she saw the real you and now you want to lie your way out of it? No."

He tried to surpass her, but she moved to block his way again.

"You can't do this! I'm her father, I have a right to see her!"

Lin had just finished with her part of the prison and ran straight over to help her mother, but stopped and hid when she heard Kanto's voice. She could hear everything, but neither of them paid enough attention to sense her.

"Excuse me, I don't remember a father being there when I gave birth to her. Lin has no father!" Toph took a deep breath trying not to get too angry, "You said you always had my back… You know when I could have used some backup for the first time in my life, Officer? After our daughter was born."

"I am not doing this right now, I'm going to talk to Lin."

"She hit you since she obviously doesn't want anything to do with you. Which means I'm not letting you through."

"You can't stop me!"

"Are you sure? Because you couldn't take our fourteen-year-old daughter… I'm not liking your odds against me." Toph grinned at him, making him even madder than he already was.

"Here, without your bending, you're nothing. You can barely sense where I am…" he reached out to grab her hand and squeezed her until it hurt. He thought he was so terrifying… Well, Toph wasn't going to let him have that. She dealt with enough criminals in her career to know she couldn't let him feel like he was in a position of power.

She quickly slapped him, causing him to let go of her hand.

"You wanna go, Tough Guy? Try that again!" she took a step towards him.

She knew he was way stronger than her without bending. She just hoped he was still afraid of her enough to back down.

"You know what?" he rubbed one of his cheeks, "Screw you and your bastard daughter!"

Lin thought she heard Kanto walk away towards the back exit and then her mother stomp angrily a few times. By that point Lin was already crying her eyes out, holding a hand at her mouth to make sure she doesn't make a sound. She had to get out of that prison.

 **oooooooooo**

 _ **So… I'm sorry for Kanto being such a jerk, but he wouldn't have left if he wasn't, right?**_

 _ **Anyway, another Gaang member freed.**_

 _ **Moving on to the other escapes when I find the time, which is becoming increasingly difficult.**_

 _ **As I always, if you have any thoughts about my story or just the last chapter, reviews are welcome. :)**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**I know this one took a bit longer, but… There was a lot.**_

 _ **And you know how it is when real life gets in the way. But no matter what, I'm finishing this. Buckle up.**_

 **oooooooooo**

 **Chapter 9**

From a life as a Princess to this!

Azula was actually happy when she was finally placed in her cell. The Red Lotus members sure were thorough with the firebenders. They checked her for everything! They made her change out of her clothes, remove all jewelry and hair bands. She felt more like she was being robbed than anything else. When they made sure she didn't have anything highly flammable or explosive on her, they shoved her in a metal cell, barefoot and already severely cold.

This all seemed a bit excessive in her opinion, but it's better they fear firebenders than forget about them. She attempted a simple firebending move. No! That tiny flash was not going to be enough.

She sat down on the cold, metal floor and took a meditating pose. She was never good at meditation, but she did often benefit from taking a minute to flip through her memories. She was happy Zari wasn't in here. She really was, but she had to focus on him if she wanted to make the fire burn stronger. Just thinking about the Fire Nation stopped working a long time ago. Not even the resent she had for her parents worked as well. It was her husband who suggested she should always focus on what she was fighting for at that moment. Her drive.

Zari, of course, came to mind first, but for this occasion she tried to call to mind a memory of Zuko. Before. Before he betrayed her. Before she tried to kill him. Just plain old, scarless, clueless Zuzu.

Then she stood up to try again and managed to create a decent fire stream. But Azula had an advantage none of the guards thought about before locking her in there. Her fire was blue. It burned hotter than any other fire. It could even, as she learned over the years, melt metals. So it was enough for her to point her hand towards the door and watch as the metal dripped down instantly.

Well, that was easy…

After showing a few guards what exactly she thought about their accommodations, she found Izumi and freed her too.

"That was faster than I thought." Izumi carefully stepped out into the hallway next to her aunt.

"Since they obviously brought us to the damned Pole, it will take us long to travel back to our island. We have no time to waste."

Izumi nodded in agreement and started walking forward before Azula pulled her back. She realized the girl had blood coming from a cut on her forehead.

"What happened?" Azula moved Izumi's hair away to take a closer look at the wound.

"Nothing. It's fine." the girl said, "The Red Lotus doesn't like royalty and I'm the Crown Princess. I was pushed into a wall…"

"Well, you can be sure we're not leaving here until the person who did this is screaming in pain."

"No… We came here to get my dad. I can handle it."

Right then, a group of guards came running in their direction and Izumi immediately froze in place. Azula found herself fighting them off by herself, and while that wasn't a problem for her, she couldn't have Izumi just standing there like a statue. And to think she was so talented… All that talent wasted because she refused to use her bending to hurt another person.

Then, as the guards just kept coming, Izumi threw a couple of fireballs at them, but mostly kept to dodging while Azula knocked out the men. Nevertheless, it was working and they were making their way across the hallway, but Azula was inevitably becoming tired. The cold was making sure neither of them were at the top of their game.

Izumi just stood there, safe behind Azula and watched as she begun making mistakes, missing opportunities and missing her targets. The infamous princess was just as good as the stories said, even more so, but not even she could do everything alone. Not even Azula could face an army, but you could be damn sure she'd try.

Izumi would later describe that moment as one of the defining moments in her lifetime. The time she definitely decided to stop holding herself back. Out of the blue, she jumped forward, shoving Azula to the side and shot a lightning bolt at the remaining guards. She couldn't look, so she closed her eyes, but Azula could clearly see Izumi's lightning strike knock out a full hallway of enemies.

The sound was deafening. Azula's seen bigger blasts, but never in these conditions. Not without the sun or warmth.

"That was good. That was very good." Azula helped her niece stand up. Izumi looked up for just a moment before leaning forward to hug the older woman. Despite all her skill in prediction, Azula wasn't expecting it.

"Let us not let emotions steer us away from our mission." Azula said, but Izumi still wasn't letting go of her. After a very audible sigh, Azula returned the hug. That girl was so talented, yet so much like her father.

"Now we look for the Fire Lord." Azula stated.

"Azula?" they heard a voice from one of the cells.

"Did you miss me, Zuzu?" she immediately recognized her brother's voice.

"What are you… What is this?"

"A rescue mission. If I were you I'd get away from the door." she said and waited a few second for him to move before melting another metal door with her blue fire.

Zuko still wasn't convinced until he saw his sister's face through the raging flames. Everyone had thought her dead for years. And now she was here. As if that that wasn't strange enough, she was actually helping him.

It took the Fire Lord a few moments before he realized his daughter was standing there too. He never gave much thought to how similar Izumi looked to Azula, but now when they were both dressed in prison uniforms, with their hair straight and down, he couldn't deny it.

He stepped out of the cell carefully after which Izumi hugged him without a word.

"I'm so glad you're alright." she whispered to her father.

"I am, too, Izumi. But what's happened? Where is your mother?" he looked around hoping to spot Mai waiting somewhere.

"The Red Lotus captured her. They captured the whole Team." Izumi turned to her aunt, "But Azula found us, kids. She gave us a safe place to stay and helped us come up with a plan to free you."

"Azula," he turned to her now, "I really don't know what to say…"

"You don't have to say anything, dum-dum… You didn't think I was going to let a couple of nobodies tear down hundreds of years of Fire Nation culture?" Azula said.

"Well… The Fire Lord thanks you. Where have you been all this time?"

"Here and there." Azula smirked.

"She has a son now, Dad." Izumi interrupted.

"I'm an uncle?" his face lit up.

"We don't have time for this. We have a full prison to liberate and I suspect many, many more guards to take out." Azula turned to check if anyone was coming for them.

"How about Kiyi? Was she captured, Izumi?" Zuko asked.

"I don't think so. She wasn't at the palace when we were attacked. She was with the troops and I think she stayed there." she explained.

"You remember Kiyi? She's our-" Zuko started.

"I know who she is. I'll admit my faculties were a bit impaired at that time, but I do remember everything I did and everywhere I went. And as you can see, I am at the top of my performance now." Azula stopped talking as she saw a new group of guards running towards them.

"Get behind me, Izumi. I'll protect you." Zuko stepped between his daughter and the attackers.

"Or you could let her handle this since you've been in the cold for far longer." Azula pulled him aside allowing Izumi to walk forward and start fighting the guards, one at a time, using all the moves she only used as demonstrations until then. She even used a few lightning strikes. And all this without realizing no one else was helping her. Azula and Zuko just watched as she took down all of the men by herself.

"What is that?" asked Zuko, seeing his daughter take down grown men like they were figurines.

"That, my brother, is your daughter. Uninhibited." Azula put a hand on his shoulder, letting herself admire for just a moment what she's accomplished in just a few days with the girl, "Now let's free the rest of the people."

Zuko wasn't happy about leaving Izumi to fight on her own, but she seemed to be doing just fine. Besides, he was curious about Azula. She seemed completely different. Changed. Reformed. Just like he sometimes daydreamed about. But it was Azula… It couldn't be that easy. He couldn't just get his sister back. There had to be a catch. Right?

It was all going almost perfectly according to Azula's plan until they climbed to the next floor of the building. Even Izumi joined them, having taken down all the guards on the ground floor. There, they spotted a single guard alone in the hallway. Zuko made a fireball in his hand and was prepared to throw it, when Azula stopped him.

She knew the man. How could she forget?

Izumi's never seen anything close to the look Azula had in her eyes at that moment. It was a side of her aunt she had yet to experience.

"You…" Azula mumbled, still not wanting to believe her eyes. Izumi tried to pull Azula back, to lead her away from whatever it was about this man that upset her so much.

"That man… He was there!" Azula fought out of Izumi's grip, "You were there! You killed him! You killed…"

She put her hands together and created a ball of fire that just kept getting hotter and less stable. In that moment she wanted nothing more than to see that man turned to ash. She fired her charge, but Zuko pulled the man aside. Azula's blast ended up making a hole in the wall on the other side of the hallway. They at least had a more convenient way out now.

"You don't understand! Zuko, you don't…" Azula mumbled and then pulled her brother closer by his shirt, "He killed him! My husband… The night they killed him, he was there!"

Tears begun pouring down Azula's face and for Zuko it was way too reminiscent of their Agni Kai. A lot had changed since then, but he could still picture his broken little sister losing her mind.

"We'll take him with us. We'll question him." Izumi suggested.

"No! He's mine!" Azula shoved Zuko away and pinned the man to a wall, "Don't deny it. You were there. Was it the Red Lotus?"

"Um… I…"

"Answer me!"

Zuko tried to stop Azula, but Izumi pulled him back. Azula needed this.

"Yes, we came for the Fire Nation Prince and Princess that night." the man confessed.

"Me?! You came for me?! Well, here I am!" she punched the wall next to his face and started burning through it, "I promise you now, I will not sleep until your whole organization is in ruins, until all of you are scurrying around like the filthy rats you are, until you are gone and the world has forgotten you ever existed!"

"Azula!" Zuko pulled her away, "We will need one of them to find out where Aang is. We need him alive."

"For now." Izumi said.

 **oooooooooo**

Not long after all the firebenders made their way out of the prison and into the wilds of the South Pole. They felt better, having the sun shine on them once again, but the cold was still too much. It took Azula only a few seconds and a bit of looking around to announce that she knew where they were. Then she started leading the group east.

They all trudged through the snow in silence, Azula leading and Zuko following close after with Izumi and the man they took prisoner.

After a few minutes Zuko decided to come closer to his sister who was visibly shivering even though she was trying to warm herself by rubbing up and down her arms. Since they all took their clothes back, he had his Fire Lord robe and started removing it.

"You try putting that thing on me and I'm going for the other eye. I'm not even kidding." Azula said without even turning to look at him. He just wanted to make her warmer.

"Alright." he paused not knowing what to say, "So what's the plan?"

"The plan is simply get to a ship, regroup and rescue your Avatar." she tried to hide it, but he could hear the shivering in her voice.

"And how are we getting to Aang? I mean, if the man doesn't tell us anything useful."

"Are you familiar with the Spirit World, Zuzu?"

"Yes. What about it?"

"My son, your nephew, can access it. When we meet up with him, he'll visit the Spirit World and tell the Avatar we are all safe so he can use the Avatar State to get himself out. He can save himself if he knows the Red Lotus has no leverage over him anymore."

"How old is my nephew?" Zuko asked carefully.

"Ten," Azula suddenly smiled, "Almost ten and a half."

"Well, I can't wait to meet him. And it's really good to see you. Who would have known being a mom would be so good for you…" Zuko was half-expecting to get burned after that.

"Who would have known being the Fire Lord would be so good for you…"

"You think I'm a good Fire Lord?" Zuko's face lit up.

"Oh, get over yourself." Azula rolled her eyes, "Here we are, that's one of my ships."

"Your ships?" he asked after seeing a dock on the horizon.

"I'll explain everything on the way."

 **oooooooooo**

"Are you sure about this, sweetie?" Katara asked, while looking over to the two men guarding the pirate hideout. She wasn't judging, of course, but the men didn't look at all reliable. They appeared scruffy and distracted.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Kya smiled and stepped out so the two pirates could see her. They both smiled at her immediately upon recognizing her face.

"Oh, Lady Kya! You are the first to arrive." one of them held the door open for them.

"I told you it was going to be her! Pay up. Waterbenders never fail." the other man said and received a coin from his friend.

"We were instructed by Mistress Azula to give you and anyone who came with you anything you might desire."

"We'll need some water." Kya looked back at her mother, "And some food. Have it delivered to the main dining room."

"So all of this belongs to Azula?" Katara looked around as they walked through the hall, getting only a slight glimpse of the many rooms in the building.

"Well, if you get a little liberal with the word _belongs_ , then yes." Kya chuckled slightly, but her mother wasn't nearly in the joking mood. She tried hard to stay as alert as possible while moving through this unknown territory.

"And Azula… Is she, you know… _Clear of mind_?"

"You're wondering if she's still unstable. No. She's perfectly fine. And she's told the truth about everything so far. I think you might have allowed some stories about her to get a little exaggerated in the many retellings."

"Kya," Katara stopped the girl, so she'd get her undivided attention, "I believe in people. I believe they can change, and your dad and I want you kids to live with that belief, too. But I can tell you now that every story we told about Azula was the absolute truth. She is indeed extremely dangerous if she wants to be. Remember that."

Kya just nodded. The look in her mother's eyes was proof that she was dead serious about this.

 **oooooooooo**

After enjoying lunch, Katara finally managed to relax a little bit, just listening to her daughter tell her about what have her children been up to while she was gone. Then, in the middle of a story involving Bumi and a stuffed badgermole toy, Katara heard a voice she didn't think she'd ever hear again.

"… splitting into four teams. Two are here and now we have to await the others' return." Azula walked into the room first, followed by Izumi and then Zuko.

"Izumi!" Kya ran forward to give the princess a hug.

"Katara, I'm sorry we failed. But I'm sure that Aang-" Zuko started, but was interrupted by Katara hugging him. Azula fought the urge to roll her eyes and just stood there, waiting for them to wrap up this display of emotion. Judging by the look on her face she had something to say.

"It's OK, Katara. She won't hurt anyone." Zuko said after seeing the waterbender take a defensive stance.

"What my brother is clumsily trying to convey is that we are facing a common enemy, and are in need of cooperation. I am prepared to forgo any form of retribution for what transpired between us in the past if you are." Azula recited like reading of a piece of paper.

"You want to work together after everything?" Katara asked.

"I wish to leave any unpleasantness that might have happened, in the past." Azula said in a calm tone she was trying to maintain at all times.

" _Unpleasantness_?! You tried to kill me! You almost killed Aang!" Katara wasn't even trying to keep this a pleasant conversation.

"And you had me institutionalized!" Azula stepped forward, reaching a hand to threaten, but then quickly pulled herself back like she'd burned her hand. She promised herself she wouldn't get upset…

"She's right, Aunt Katara. About forgetting the past." Izumi placed herself between Azula and Katara.

"She's changed, Mom." Kya joined in.

"Think about when you forgave my dad. It was the right choice then." Izumi added.

"That… That was different." Katara said, seeing Zuko look over to her.

"Think about what Dad would do, Mom." Kya took her mother's hand, to calm her down. Katara sighed.

"Alright. We're working together. But you make one little mistake and I won't hesitate, trust me."

Zuko swallowed hard, remembering the time he got a warning like that form Katara.

Azula didn't even fully hear it. She was still in shock from the girls standing up to defend her. It was a strange feeling to her. Having someone _on your side_. This was maybe the first and only time she'd experienced it since her husband died.

Just as Katara was about to ask why Azula hasn't yet thanked her, they all felt a slight tremor of the ground.

"What?" Azula could have sworn the shaking was getting stronger.

"Oh, that's the Beifongs. They must be here." Katara said like that was a completely normal thing. About a half a minute later they could hear voices arguing through the hallway and then Lin walked into the room. Her frown disappeared as soon as she saw her friends.

"Lin, it's good to see you." Izumi hugged her first, followed by Kya. Suyin was the next through the door and was pulled into a chain of hugs and kisses as well.

"When you're all done cuddling, I'd like to hear about this plan some more." Toph came in and laid back on one of the dining chairs. She cracked the knuckles on both her hands and then suddenly turned directly to Azula.

"So, my girls tell me you wanna join Team Avatar on this one." Toph smirked, "I always thought we could use a second _fire_ in our group."

"Hey!" Zuko whined.

"She's not joining anything." Katara snapped.

"Relax. I just meant that Twinkletoes could use a lesson or two in making lightning."

Zuko just huffed and mumbled something under his breath, causing Azula to grin.

"The plan, Azula. We want to hear it." Katara interrupted.

"Very well." she started, "My son Zari knows how to go into the Spirit World. When he returns with the final group, he can go and contact the Avatar. He'll tell him that the Red Lotus no longer has any leverage since we've freed all prisoners."

"Tenzin can also go. Maybe he'll have more luck in contacting Aang than your son."

"Great. Then you don't need me here anymore." Toph swiftly got up, "I think it's about time I returned to Republic City. Who knows what kind of trouble has been cooking up down there while we were away… Me and the girls are gonna leave soon, does anyone else wanna come with?"

"Azula, do you need me to do something while we wait?" Lin turned straight to the woman, completely ignoring her mother.

"Did you damage your hearing, Lin?" Toph started a little louder, "Pack up your things."

"Anything? Me and Izumi could take a guard shift." Lin continued being solely focused on Azula and the Princess didn't really know what to do. She didn't exactly plan on getting in the middle of this _thing_ Lin had with her mother.

"Oh, are you still not talking to me?" Toph chuckled.

"That's right!"

"You just broke your own rule, kid." Toph's teasing was met by only silence.

"Just say what you have to say already so we can make it home by sundown." she added.

"I'm not going with you! How's that?" Lin turned around violently, stomping her foot to create a small quake of the ground, "Here, there are people that appreciate me… Azula invited me to stay here full time and I'm doing it! I'm not coming back to Republic City."

All eyes turned to Azula as she realized she was already involved in the fight whether she wanted it or not. Kya and Izumi were surprised since Lin didn't really tell anyone about this decision, but Su was by far shocked the most. The thought of living alone with her mom…

"Let me get this straight… You, the honor roll student, are dropping out and becoming a pirate?" there was just the slightest bit of irritation in Toph's voice. And Lin loved it.

"So?"

"Nothing. If that makes you happy… I left home when I was younger than you. Look how well I turned out."

"You know, I don't even know why I talk to you! It just ends up upsetting me every time. I _hate_ you!" Lin made a few angry noises after getting no response from Toph and then walked out of the room.

Toph waited a few seconds before charging at Azula and pushing her into a wall. Zuko and Katara both pounced to separate them immediately. Su started crying and Kya took her hand to lead her out of the room.

"Who are you to put ideas into my daughter's head?! Turn her against me!?" Toph was yelling at that point.

"I assure you, I didn't mean anything bad by it." Azula showed great restraint by not using her bending, "I told all of them they would always have a place here if they needed it."

"I'm sure Lin didn't mean it, Aunt Toph." Izumi cut in.

"Whatever!" Toph stepped away so that her friends would let go of her, "You and my daughter like each other so much? Then congratulations! You can have her!"

After saying that Toph stormed out, not even using the door, but bending an exit through the wall.

Yeah, it was definite now. Azula had to get even more involved if she wanted things to go on smoothly. And if she didn't want to spontaneously find herself buried a hundred feet underground.

 **oooooooooo**

Lin made it all the way to her room without crying. Then she immediately collapsed on the bed and looked at the celling. She could cry now. She already knew how this worked. If she was quiet enough, no one was going to look for her. No one was going to bother her. She was free to cry, but for some reason she still felt embarrassed to. Her mother didn't deserve it.

Then she heard a knock. Unexpected.

"Go away, Su!" Lin yelled. This really wasn't a problem a hug could make disappear.

"It's not your sister." Azula's voice came from outside the door, "I'm coming in."

The Princess made a little pause after entering, thinking Lin would like to get up, offer her to sit or just say something. Guess, manners really were dead.

"You're going to withdraw the offer?" Lin asked with just a pinch of resentment in her voice.

"No." Azula sat on the bed next to the girl, "I mean what I said. We'd be lucky to get ahold of a metalbender as good as you. But I don't think you want to take it."

"You're wrong. I can't live with that woman anymore!"

"Did you ever meet my mother, Lin?" Azula asked.

"Yes, briefly. I was only seven when she…"

"I know she's dead. I just want to tell you about the difference between our two mothers."

" _The_ difference? They're complete opposites. Your mother was caring and supportive while my mother is cold and harsh and… Well, you saw!"

"I did. And the difference between our mothers is way simpler than that. Mine was only cold and harsh to me." Azula took a deep breath, "She showed everyone else how kind and warm she could be. She reserved all her motherly love for Zuko and she left nothing for me."

Lin sat up, surprised but this sudden vulnerability coming from the last person she'd expect it from. She couldn't really connect Azula's description with the good-natured old woman she remembered as Ursa.

"Your mother, on the other hand," Azula continued, "She's like that with everyone. I'm good at reading people and I'm telling you that she wouldn't have just pounded me into a wall if she didn't care about you. She just doesn't know how to go about saying it."

"You can't know that…"

"But I can. This might come as a surprise," Azula said sarcastically, "But motherhood didn't really come naturally to me. Especially, doing it alone."

"So I should just forgive her for all her garbage because my dad is a mess too?"

"No. But you should go talk to her because this is getting painful to watch. You're both absolutely dreadful communicators."

"Why should I go to her? She's the one th-"

"Think of it like this. Would she do it? No. That's why you have to."

Lin thought about if for a few seconds and then got up.

"Why did you do this?" Lin asked before exiting.

"You know me, I'm a people pleaser." Azula said as sarcastically as she could.

 **oooooooooo**

Lin managed to use her seismic sense to find her mother in the huge compound. She appeared to be cooling off in one of the smaller training rooms. Lin ran all the way there and froze only moments from opening the door.

Azula was good. Lin listened to her without even thinking about what she was going to say. And that was a hard one. What even was there to say?!

The more Lin thought about it, the less she wanted to go through with it. It wasn't too late to return to her room and that was exactly what Lin was about to do before she heard it. No. No…

She pushed the door open and found her mother, alone, kneeling on the floor and crying.

Lin didn't really know where to go from this. She couldn't remember the last time she saw her mother cry. She did sometimes tear up at one of Uncle Sokka's terrible jokes, but this looked like real, gut-wrenching sadness.

"No!" Lin screamed at her, "No, you don't get to cry now!"

That was never how it worked… They never cried in front of each other. They fought, they said terrible things and they moved on. This felt almost like cheating.

"You don't get to cry! Stop!" Lin continued. Toph wasn't ignoring her daughter, she raised her head to look at her, but she was silent.

"What, you're just not gonna say anything?!" Lin didn't get a reaction, once again. Then she looked at her mother, her face going red and the tears making their way from her milky-green eyes.

It only took a second for Lin to kneel down next to Toph and put her arms around her.

"Stop… Please." And there it was! Now Lin was crying too. As soon as the first tear got free, there was no stopping. Lin was audibly sobbing against her mother's shoulder.

"I… I didn't mean it. I don't want to stay here, Mom…" she felt Toph's hands slowly embrace her.

"No, you have to. I won't be the one to hold you back." Toph said softly. Lin knew exactly why this hurt so much. She knew exactly what kind of people her grandparents were.

"No, you're not… Mom… I just wanted to make you mad." Lin swallowed hard, "I don't hate you."

"I just want your sister and you to be happy. Even if it doesn't involve m-me…" Toph's voice trembled at that last word, "I know I'm not much of a mother."

Before Lin could argue, Toph ended the hug so she could wipe the tears from Lin's face. The girl was so stunned by this sudden show of affection she wasn't sure it was really happening.

"Is it possible you look different from when I left?" Toph asked running her hands gently over Lin's face, studying her features.

"Mom, the last time you did this was when I was like five…" Lin smiled slightly. Hearing those words Toph caught her daughter's nose between two of her fingers. It used to get her a big laugh when Lin was a toddler. But those days were long gone.

"There's something I wanted to talk to you about, actually… When Azula took us to Ba Sing Se, I accidentally met my-"

"I know." Toph interrupted.

"Well, I just had a couple of questions about him and I hop-"

"Lin, I love you, but I'm not talking to you about this."

Lin knew she shouldn't risk ruining this moment, but she just couldn't take no for an answer when it came to her dad.

"So we're leaving for Republic City together then?" Toph interrupter her thoughts.

"Actually, I don't wanna leave yet." Lin didn't even know why she wanted to share this, she just felt like there was never going to be another moment like this between them, "I don't want to leave without Tenzin."

"Oh?"

"Me and Tenzin… I think I love him." Lin hasn't even told him yet, but somehow this felt like a bigger milestone. Telling her mother. She half expected Toph to break out in laughter. But she didn't.

"Good for you two."

"Seriously? Not even one inappropriate joke?"

"I'm a grown woman, Lin. Of course I won't make fun of you for being honest about how you feel." And Toph really did mean it then. That lasted for almost a week.

"Then you could stay too. For Sokka." Lin got up.

"I'll stay. But not for that clown, but for my girls." Toph stood up too and ruffled up Lin's hair a bit.

 **oooooooooo**

Hour passed since they all returned from the prisons and there was still nothing from the non-bender one. They knew how far this one was and it made no sense that they still weren't back. Azula and Katara were the most worried and it was raising the tension in the room through the roof, so Kya suggested they all try meditation in hopes one of them could reach Aang in the Spirit World. Toph and Lin discarded the idea almost immediately, but Katara insisted.

"No! No more! It's been a half an hour… I need to stretch my legs." Toph broke the silence.

"We could spar." Lin suggested, "You know, if you want…"

"Sure. Anything to kill the boredom around here."

"Really, Toph? You just ruined everyone's concentration!" Katara spoke, but refused to open her eyes.

"Well, I see you're relaxed, Sugar Queen." Toph said sarcastically.

"You could interrogate our prisoner." Azula suggested, "If I remember correctly, you can sense lying. In most people."

"You're not supposed to talk, Azula." Zuko said.

"I think it's pretty much ruined now. We should all just try again later." Izumi got up too and everyone followed. Everyone besides Su. She was still sitting in her meditation pose, eyes closed.

"Su, wake up!" Lin tried to nudge her sister, but Kya stopped her.

"I think little Su did it." Kya announced studying the girl for a few more moments.

"How?" Toph asked.

"I know Zari talked to her about it. Maybe he knew a trick or something…" Izumi said.

"Or something." Lin smiled.

"And now we wait." Katara said.

 **oooooooooo**

An hour later, Katara was still patiently waiting, sitting on the floor just opposite Suyin. She wanted nothing more than to join the girl. See Aang, Tenzin. It was killing her that she couldn't.

"Wait!" Su screamed as she woke with a violent twitch.

"What? Are you OK, sweetie?" Katara took the girl's hand.

"I'm fine. I did it. I found Uncle Aang." Su said. It was happy news, but her voice seemed scared.

"What did he say?"

"Well, I told him we were safe and he could use his Avatar State to escape."

"That's great. We did it." Zuko said.

"Is he OK, Su? How did he look?" Katara asked, worried, "If he knows where they're keeping him, maybe we could fly over and…"

"He's good. It's just…"

"Yes, Su, yes?"

"There was someone else there. Zari. I only heard a few sentences, but he said they were in trouble."

"Then you have to go back and hear him out." Azula pushed Zuko to get closer.

"No… I didn't leave. He did. He said their escape didn't work and then disappeared."

 **oooooooooo**

 _ **Here we go! More free people.**_

 _ **Half the Gaang is reunited!**_

 _ **Half the Descendants Gaang is reunited!**_

 _ **I'll plan on explaining what happened to Zari's father in the next chapter, I think… Shortly, don't worry.**_

 _ **I'm so sorry if my quality of writing kind of dropped, but I'm just so busy, I don't have time to check the text multiple times… I hope you focus on the idea more than the execution.**_

 _ **If you have any thoughts about my story or just the last chapter, reviews are welcome. :)**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**I know I need more and more time to finish one of these, but I'm really trying…**_

 **oooooooooo**

 **Chapter 10**

 _ **A day ago…**_

Bumi felt so useless lying down on the floor of his cell. Not like he didn't feel like that a lot recently. He enjoyed spending some real bonding time with his brother and sister, he really did, but being with them sometimes just felt like a reminder of all the things he wasn't. And it didn't help that now he was waiting for a ten-year-old firebender to save him from these four walls.

The guards took his United Forces jacket. Everyone thought he just wore it to show off. And, admittedly, that was part of the reason for sure. But he really liked being a soldier. Even though there too, he was constantly surrounded my exceptional benders. And no matter how much he tried he couldn't stop himself from wondering sometimes, what he was doing, fighting side by side with such warriors when he often couldn't offer them back-up. All it took was someone making a rude joke, to make him question if the only reason he got to where he is, was because his father is the Avatar.

"Bumi, you have to get away from the door." he suddenly heard Zari's soft voice from the hall, yet he didn't move an inch.

"Please, Bumi, I don't want to burn you." Zari continued, a bit louder. Bumi snapped out of his trance and moved.

"Fire it up, kid." he gave the cue and Zari used his bending to completely melt the metal door.

As soon as Bumi saw the kid he noticed he was completely out of breath, red in the face and sweating like crazy.

"Are you OK, Zari?" he stepped out of the cell and looked around for any potential threats.

"Yeah… Yeah, I just had to take care of a few guys before I could come get you." the kid wiped a good deal of sweat from his forehead, "But I got you this from one of them."

Bumi took the sword Zari was handing him and made a few practice swings.

"This will do nicely. Even though these hands alone are deadly weapons, you know…" Bumi pretended to punch the air a few times, making the most ridiculous face, hoping it would make the boy laugh. Zari did smile slightly, but he seemed way too exhausted for jokes.

"I'm a little worried," Bumi started, "because I heard the guards make their rounds way more often than the last time we were here. It's almost like there's twice as many of them this time."

"You think they figured out that you guys managed to break in last time?"

"I don't think so… But something made them double their security. We should hurry."

Zari then followed Bumi to the opposite side of the prison to free Sokka first. They really tried to me completely quiet the whole time, but they just kept almost running into groups of guards. It was official, this place was backed with bad guys. But why?

"You think the Fire Lord is going to like me?" Zari asked out of the blue.

"Are you kidding, little man? He might pin a medal on you for saving his wife." Bumi had two younger siblings so he already knew how to answer those kinds of questions…

"Really? Because I really want t-"

"And we're here." Bumi stopped by a cell door and peeked inside through the little slit, "Uncle, you have to get away from the door."

When Sokka obeyed, he expected to see the door knocked down by a gush of wind, or a wave of water. He certainly didn't expect to see it melt away leaving only a wall of blue fire. As soon as the flames faded away, Sokka jumped out, swinging a spoon he'd sharpened beforehand.

"Show yourself, Azula!" he yell, quite confused to find Bumi was in the company of a young boy and no one else. He looked around some more, expecting Azula to jump out at him from somewhere.

Then Zari made a little blue flame in the middle of his palm as a kind of introduction.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you." Zari said when Sokka pointed the so-called weapon at him.

Bumi laughed at Sokka's confused-looking face before adding, "Sokka, this is Zari, Azula's son."

That didn't seem to put the Chief's mind at ease so Zari threw in a little wave to seem friendlier.

"I'm sorry, I'm having a hard time wrapping my head around this… Where is Aang?" Sokka turned to his nephew.

"We don't know exactly… Look, it's all part of the plan." Bumi explained.

"Who's plan? Bumi, I thought you'd come back with a little more back-up than one little kid."

"He's a firebender. We'll get out. And Tenzin is outside waiting on Oogi so we can get out fast."

"Listen, today I must have heard a hundred people walk past my cell. There is obviously some kind of gathering happening here. If we want to get out alive, we have to be really careful not to alert everyone about our escape. You got it?"

"Yeah, let's go get Mai then. And then everyone else." Bumi started walking away, "Come on, Zari, let's go meet your Auntie Mai."

"You're the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe, correct?" Zari asked Sokka, ignoring Bumi's call.

"What, you wanna call me a snow savage? An ice peasant? A frosty commoner? I don't know, I bet your mother had a lot more of those to teach you…"

"No. My father was born in the Southern Tribe."

"Oh." Sokka couldn't deny the boy's blue eyes said _,_ no, _screamed_ Water Tribe.

"I just wanted to say it was an honor to meet you."

Sokka looked back at Bumi.

"I know, he's nothing like his momma." Bumi smirked, "Zari, we'll do this later."

Zari nodded and started running down the hall when he spotted a big group of guards. And there was no way he could hide before they spotted him. Sokka and Bumi came running after, only to realize they've been discovered.

"You two, get yourselves out!" Sokka stood in the front to meet the first attacks from the Red Lotus, "Forget about me. You two run to Tenzin!"

"I can help, I'm a-" Zari was interrupted.

"I know, but I'm a Chief. I'm staying back, you two have to save yourselves." Sokka dodged the attack of the first guard and took the sword from his hand, "Come and get it, freaks!"

"Come on, Zari!" Bumi pulled the boy and they started running in the opposite direction. This lasted for a few moments before they saw Red Lotus members running towards them from that side also. They were surrounded, completely stuck.

"Zari, how are you with lightning?" Bumi asked, pushing the boy to stand between him and his uncle.

"I don't know… I've done it. But never without preparation." Zari realized what Bumi wanted from him. He didn't just need a spark. He needed the kind of lighting that could shock an entire hallway full of people.

"Well, take your time, Champ. We're not going anywhere." Bumi smiled back at him before turning to the approaching enemies and slowly drawing out his sword. Soon, Zari found himself surrounded by clanks of swords. He closed his eyes and tried to focus. Lightning, lightning… Cold fire.

Bumi was pushed to the floor, which could have been very dangerous, if the guard that did it wasn't immediately struck by lightning from Zari's fingertips.

"Yes! Keep going!" Bumi stood up and helped Zari start clearing up one end of the hallway.

They were doing fine until they heard Sokka yell out behind them. Bumi turned and saw his uncle was alive, but being help down by at least four men. This rescue mission's status has shifted from _not helping_ to _making things worse_. He couldn't help but wonder how so many guards found their way to them so quickly. It looked like a trap, and it sure as hell felt like one.

Just as Zari was finally feeling like they were making progress moving through the hallway, one of the guards redirected his surge of lightning into the celling. He couldn't hurt that one. Not with his lighting, anyway.

Zari shot a fire stream at the man, but before he could take a breath the man redirected it straight back at the boy. Zari was already so exhausted he didn't even have time to rise up his hands for protection. He could have been badly hurt if Bumi hadn't knocked him out of the way of the fire stream. Instead, Bumi's right shoulder was now severely burned.

Seeing that, Zari stood up again, this time prepared to set the entire hallway on fire if necessary.

"Stop!" the _redirector_ said, "Unless you want them to pay the price."

And with that last word, the Red Lotus members dragged someone forward. In took Zari more than a few seconds before he realized it was Tenzin. No!

And the airbender didn't look all that good either. He was completely bound in chains, with even a leather strap around his mouth. He couldn't help him. No one could anymore. Zari was alone.

"You let him go… You let him!" Bumi tried to get up, but the pain was a bit much.

"Give it up, Prince." the man spoke to Zari again and then pointed his fist at Tenzin, "Or they burn."

Zari looked at Tenzin's terrified eyes, then at Bumi's raging ones. Even if he got away… No, it wasn't fair! Zari lowered his fists and put out his hands to be chained.

As they took him away, he remembered what his mother always said.

 _We don't get caught. Because we're smarter than that._

 **oooooooooo**

 _ **Now…**_

"Someone has to go talk to her." Katara broke the silence between the friends. She was referring to Azula who'd stormed off just a few moments before. No one knew what to say after Su informed them the last team wasn't coming, that their plan didn't work, but Azula took it by far the hardest. After hearing it she just let out a couple of angry groans and ran out without so much as a word. And they couldn't do anything without her.

"I'll do it." Lin stepped forward. Azula did it for her. She owed her this.

"No, I'll do it, Lin." Izumi stopped her, "She would have done it for me."

"Maybe we could both-"

"It has to be me." Zuko interrupted the girls, "I've known her longer than anyone else."

No one in the room could argue with that so Zuko set out to look for his sister. The first place he checked was the room where they brought the man from Red Lotus. He clearly had some unfinished business with Azula and it wasn't so hard to believe she'd want to end him while no one was looking.

But she wasn't there. He eventually tracked her down to her office. Slowly opening the door, Zuko noticed all the scrolls from the desk were scattered across the floor and some of them were burning. Azula was sitting on the floor, in the middle of that whole mess, turned away from him. Her hair was blocking him from seeing her face, but he could hear her quietly mumble something.

"Azula, I…"

"Go away, Zuko!" she screamed.

"I'm so sorry about Zari. But we're going to find him. That's what we do." Zuko was carefully stepping closer to her.

"Stop! Stop! You have to stop!" she grabbed hold of her head and shut her eyes. Zuko saw she'd already been crying before he found her.

"We need you, Azula, if we want to help them."

"Shut up! Just shut up already! Shut up!" Azula turned violently, shooting a fireball at the curtains.

"Seriously, Azula? I know you're worried about your son, but this isn't helping." Zuko stopped coming closer, seeing he could get burned.

"I know… I… Stop it! I know, Zuko, but I need to be alone right now. You have to go without me." she turned her head left and right without reason, "Shut up, I told you!"

"I didn't say anything. And I'm not leaving you behind." the Fire Lord didn't think that would improve his sister's situation at all, "Tell me how to help."

"Go! I can't help you! I can't make the voices stop!" that was the first time she's looked him in the eye since he came into the room. Zuko was frankly a bit surprised by what she'd told him. But also a little proud she opened up to him. He finally knew what was wrong. If only he knew what to do about it.

"And what are they saying?" he softened his voice and sat down on the floor next to her.

"No! Zuko, leave. I don't know what I'll do to you…"

"Azula, I want to know…"

"They're… Laughing at me. Laughing because I was stupid enough to think it could be real!" her hands were on the floor and they began burning through the carpet, "They're saying the reason you're here is that I never left the institution… This is just another visit. I never made it out. I made it all up. That someone could fall in love with me… That I could be a better mother than ours… It's not real."

"It is real. Believe me, Azula. You're not waking up from an illusion, you're falling into one. Focus on me!"

"I don't think I can tell what's real right now."

"This place is real. Zari's real. His dad was real. I'm real and I want to help." Zuko reached out and took her hand, "You don't have to listen to the voices. I've never seen you listen to anyone in your life… You're one of the strongest people I know, Azula. Tell me how you made them stop before."

Azula's crying had completely stopped by that point. She stopped jerking violently without reason. Stopped burning everything around her. She seemed better. At least for the time being, he focus was shifting to her brother.

"I haven't heard them in a long time. Spirits, I thought I was done with this!"

"And when was the last time?" he asked softly, like he was afraid she'd be spooked.

"It's not a very happy story. Because they don't come when I'm happy. They come to ruin everything when I'm already…"

Azula stopped for a while and just stared into nothing. Then she wiped her cheeks and turned to Zuko again.

"Last time it happened… It was right after Wen died. My husband."

"I'm so sorry…"

"It wasn't you! It was…" Azula looked around, gathering strength, "Listen, it was just a night, like any other in a hideout, like this one… And we're woken up by the smell of smoke and people screaming. I immediately sprint to Zari's room. He was four then. But he's fine, so I carry him back and give him over to Wen. That was the deal we made. Because Wen could heal and because he was so good at being a father… We agreed if it ever came to it, if we had to choose, I would cover him while he ran with our son."

"That's really-"

"It was smart. It was a rational decision we made together. But as we're making our way out of the building, we're blocked by… Way too many people for the two of us to handle. And I tell Wen to run, to run and leave me. But he pushes Zari into my hands and he uses all the water he has left to make a snow ball around us. Then he just pushes us through the window to safety… And he stays up there with no water, no full moon, surrounded by a hundred enemies."

"He sounds like a good man. A hero. He just wanted to protect you. I would have done the same for Mai."

"Of course you would have! But he wasn't stupid like that. We were never heroes. We survived, no matter what." her voice went shaky for just a moment, "After that I lost my mind for a bit. I wanted nothing more than to find the men responsible and make them pay… I even considered bringing Zari to you, because I really wasn't up to the task of being his mother. I was hearing things, seeing things… But it all stopped when I decided to forget about getting revenge. The voices quieted down and I could start rebuilding Wen's fleet and take care of my son."

"Azula, I'm sorry that happened to you, but Zari's not dead."

"I know that. But he… He's all I have, Zuko." Azula knew very well that if she lost her son her mind would never recover. She'd never be able to make the voices stop. If she lost him, she'd lose herself too.

"Not true. You have me. You have Izumi."

Azula chuckled, "That's right. I have you. My brother who found our mother and then completely forgot about me. You didn't need me there to ruin your perfect family…"

"Azula, I looked for you! I sent men to scour the globe."

"I wasn't going to show myself to them. None of them were my brother."

"Please don't laugh at this… I wish you'd believe me now when I say that I really do love you."

"And what if I told you I don't? Don't believe you, don't love you… I care about Zari and about me. That's it."

Zuko stood up and put out his hand for his sister.

"Then let me show you we can still be a family. Let's go save my nephew."

 **oooooooooo**

When the siblings finally made their way to where they last left Zuko's friends, they found only Su, sitting on the floor, trying to get into the spirit world again.

"What do you mean they left? How could they?!" Zuko asked.

"They said to tell you that you were taking too long and they couldn't wait any longer." Su got up and frowned, "And they said I was too little to go! Like I didn't help last time…"

"Suyin, how long ago was this?" Azula wanted to know.

"I don't know." the girl shrugged.

"They have Appa. They could be half way there by now." Zuko sighed.

"But we're not." they heard Toph's voice approaching, "I thought I sensed something happening here. Now, let's go. Everyone's waiting for me at the stables."

"Can I go too?" Su cut in.

"No, you're still staying, baby Su." Toph grinned.

"I think we should bring her. I assure you, when I find the men that did this, there will be no safer place in the world than behind me." Azula said and Su looked back at her mother. Toph nodded reluctantly and Su ran off in the direction of the stables before anyone changed their mind.

"I had a chat with your prisoner there while we were waiting." Toph added.

"And?" Azula tried to seem calm, but everything concerning that man and what he did to her husband upset her.

"He doesn't know where Aang is, that much he was telling the truth. But he knew that there was supposed to be a big gathering of Red Lotus members at that prison yesterday. You know, all the top players in one place." Toph explained.

"So you think that's why they got caught?" Zuko asked.

"It makes it more believable."

Azula disengaged from the conversation and fell deep in thought for a few moments before walking away from them without a word. And Zuko didn't stop her. He knew where she was going. They agreed about it. She said she had to kill the man who helped kill Wen. And Zuko understood, in a way. If he couldn't save Mai now, he'd probably want to do the same thing.

A little part of him hoped that given the choice, Azula would spare that man. He hoped the same tactic that worked on Katara so many years ago would work on his sister too.

He knew he was wrong when he heard deafening screams coming from the room where they kept the prisoner. Azula wasn't Katara. She was changed. She was a mother now. She was a hero. But she was still Azula.

 **oooooooooo**

 _ **Alright, we're nearing the end.**_

 _ **I showed a little bit of Azula's backstory and a little bit about what troubles her, her mental issues. I hope you didn't think it was too off topic.**_

 _ **Anyway, we are in for one last rescue mission.**_

 _ **If you have any thoughts about my story or just the last chapter, reviews are welcome. :)**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**I know it took me a while but… I needed to be in the right mood for this amount of feels, OK?**_

 _ **Fun random fact I realized a few days ago: Pema wouldn't have even been born while all this was going on! I'm serious! Go check Avatar wiki… Really, Tenzin, wow.**_

 _ **So it turns out in my storyline Tenzin and Lin's relationship is literally older than Pema. Wow.**_

 **oooooooooo**

 _ **SwordGold**_ _ **\- Thanks for the comments :) About Iroh, he's actually Zuko's grandson, so Izumi's son. That's why he isn't yet born in this story. Anyway, I'm happy to hear you're enjoying the Azula part since I was often worried it might not agree with some people. But I think the story has plenty for everyone…**_

 **oooooooooo**

 **Chapter 11**

"Any luck?" Tenzin whispered to Zari.

"No. The conditions are" the Prince opened his eyes, "less than ideal."

The cell the two of them were locked in together with Bumi truly wasn't a spiritual place. Going into the Spirit World from there was hard, but somehow Zari managed it. Even if it was just for a few seconds.

"Yeah. I mean, not even I could get to the Spirit World. And I'm the Avatar's son." Tenzin added nervously. He was actually so happy the young firebender was with them, because if he wasn't they would be doomed since Tenzin was beginning to realize no amount of necessity would help him enter the Spirit World. There had to be another way…

"Looks like you're too scared to concentrate today, Tez. " Bumi teased, but then noticed the look on his brother's face, "But it's OK, we understand. Dad will understand. The most important thing is that we got our message out. Now we just wait."

"I really tried to connect again. But I can't." Zari cut in, "And even if I do, there is no guarantee Su will even be there. It's been hours."

No one had anything to add to that so they all just looked around the dimly lit cell, getting lost in their thoughts. Bumi tried to inspect his burned shoulder, but the pain of moving it was too much. He decided to wait for a healer before doing anything with it.

"I'm sorry we were caught." Zari said out of the blue.

"I'm sorry, too." Tenzin added, "But we couldn't have known there would be so many of them. It was out of our hands."

"Yeah, little man." Bumi smiled, "We did the best we could. Let's just hope the others did better than us."

"I just keep thinking about Kya. Her having to go alone…" Tenzin realized his comment might not have been helpful.

"Hey, unlike our sorry selves, Kya can hold her own. And so can Lin. And so can Izumi." Bumi wondered what was happening to the Princess as they were trapped here. He really hoped she was back in Azula's hideout, safe, catching up with everyone. And maybe… Thinking about him.

"But I really am sorry I couldn't blast that guy…" Zari looked at the floor.

"Listen to me…" Bumi wanted to put his hands on the boy's shoulder, but the chains prevented him, "It was wrong of us to leave the whole mission on you. It was too much to ask. Besides… We all know our team is one fantastic bender short because of me."

"But you were hurt because I couldn't focus. I… I shouldn't have even gone. I should have stayed home and kept to my books." Zari said.

"Don't even joke about that!" Bumi raised his voice, "We need you. And I don't mean just the bending. We need that spirit thing you do… And, most of all, you're actually fun to have around. Like a… Little brother I never had."

"Hey!" Tenzin interrupted.

"Face it, Tez, you were never my _little_ brother… You always acted like you're the oldest."

"Well, I can't help being responsible! You act like it's a bad thing…"

"No, it's not," Bumi started, "I just don't want you to miss out."

"On what? Teenage debauchery, like you and Kya? Because not everyone enjoys that, you know…"

"Look, I'm not Mom, or Dad, I'm not gonna tell you what to do, brother. I just see you… Spending every free day studying airbender culture or out on spiritual trips with Dad… Do you even wanna go on those? Or worse yet, spotting a cute girl and immediately thinking about marriage and whether she'd wanna have children… You look like you're under so much pressure… You need to have more fun."

"Fun? Bumi, no offence, but you have no idea what I need." Tenzin got a bit annoyed. His brother, once again taking the liberty to comment on matters he knows nothing about.

"Let's be honest for a moment here, Tez. In the week since we began this adventure, in the week we've been away from home and our parents, you didn't read a line of airbender text, you didn't meditate in the mornings and you loved it! Because, for once, you forgot about some future destiny you must fulfill and you just focused on things happening right now."

He did love it. If he was being honest with himself, Tenzin had to admit this past week left him wondering how he was ever going to settle for his old life again. He was in a good place with his siblings, maybe for the first time since he discovered his airbending. He was dating Lin, which he didn't think was going to fit in well with their normal lives… He sparred with Princess Azula, he went undercover with the Dai Li and he almost saved the world. After all that, the bar was set pretty high.

Tenzin knew he couldn't tell his brother he was right. He had to deny it the best he could, so he prepared to lie when he felt the ground shake slightly. Could it be Lin? Was she coming for him?

"What's happening?" Zari asked as the shaking got more intense.

"That, kiddo, is our salvation." Bumi felt the ground.

"Earthbender army?"

"No, that's just Toph." Bumi smirked.

 **oooooooooo**

Outside their cell, the guards were becoming more and more confused as the supposed earthquake didn't seem to be stopping or even calming down. They all hurried to the windows since it looked like the sun suddenly set, when in fact they were just surrounded by a thick vale of fog. When it got thick enough they couldn't really see anything useful through the windows so they started gathering in small groups discussing what to do next. Then the lightning started flashing outside.

Zari heard the thunder and immediately knew it was his mom. There was no doubt about it.

"Hey, officer?" Sokka knocked on his cell door and got one of the guards to open up the metal slot to talk to him.

"That's Team Avatar out there. Now you're finished." Sokka smirked as the man made a scared expression and started running towards the stairs. In fact, many of the guards decided it was a good idea to go outside while they were clearly under an attack. As Toph's quaking got stronger many of them tumbled down the stairs since the ground was not steady enough to stand on.

And those that did make it outside… While Toph, Katara and Azula made sure to completely terrify and confuse the Red Lotus forces, Zuko's job was to wait and take on the ones that made it out.

While the adults took on the Red Lotus, finally, the kids were already inside the prison. Kya basically flooded the whole first floor with sea water, getting rid of all the remaining guards with the help of Izumi, while Lin and Su ran through the prison bending the metal doors open.

The Beifong sisters were in a hurry and Kya took it upon herself to heal any prisoner that had been hurt so when they finally met up with their parents again, they realized none of them saw the people they actually came here for.

Just as Katara was getting ready to run into a hallway full of distraught prisoners, they saw Mai come from around the corner.

"They're fine, they're all fine." she said, seeing the worried look on Katara's face, "They just stayed back to help some people."

As soon as he saw her, Zuko ran to his wife, only to stop just a step away.

"Hey, you." Mai sad, seeing him just stare at her like a lovesick idiot. Spirits, she missed his stupid face. She kissed him and later pulled Izumi in for a group hug.

Azula really wanted to talk to her old friend. She really did, but right now, the only thing she could do was stare at that corner… And then she saw him. Zari, half-burned cuffs still attached, running towards her with a big smile on his face. She crouched down so he'd run right into her arms.

"I wasn't even scared… I knew you'd come to get me." Zari said, still holding onto his mother.

"Neither was I." Azula lied. She was happy everyone else was too preoccupied with reunion hugs and kisses to notice her wipe away two tears from her cheeks.

"Mai, can I just say-"Azula tried to speak to her former friend, but was interrupted.

"Azula, I just want to say it's good to see you alive and not crazy." Mai said, "Izumi tells me nothing but how good you've treated her."

"Yes, I was hoping we don't ever have to drag our children into what- Excuse me." Azula turned away from Mai and to Zari who was pulling her sleeve. He didn't have to say a word to her, she immediately knew what he wanted.

"Zuko, I would like you to meet my son, Zari." she said, resting her hands on her boy's shoulders.

He gave her another look.

" _Prince_ Zari." she corrected herself. Since he was finally satisfied with the introduction, Zari stepped forward and bowed to the Fire Lord.

"Come here, nephew!" Zuko smiled and pulled the boy in for a hug. Even Azula couldn't keep herself from smiling, seeing how Zari's eyes lit up.

Next one from the hallway was Sokka, helping an elderly woman walk. The first one to run to him was Katara, but as soon as Lin gave her a little tap on the shoulder, Su was running to greet him too. Sokka beamed as soon as he saw the little girl coming and he was ready when she reached him to lift her up and spin her around in the air.

"Sokka!" Su's voice was the definition of excitement, even when he stopped spinning her and just held her in a tight hug, "Put me down, silly!"

He laughed, but didn't let her go yet. Instead he pulled Lin to him, wanting her too feel included too. Spirits, he couldn't live without either of them…

"No, no! What do you think you're doing, Meathead?" Toph objected when she felt Sokka let go of the girls and was heading in her direction. She could have prevented it with earthbending, but she didn't. He hugged her, too.

"My hero." he said in a girly voice. And she laughed. She could pretend all she wanted, he felt her return the hug. She missed him.

"How are the voices?" Zuko whispered to his little sister while they were both watching Zari and Su share experiences about the Spirit World.

"They're quiet." Azula said.

The next one from around the corner was Bumi, again wearing his Unite Forces jacket, which has honestly seen better days. As soon as she spotted him, Katara prepared to run to her son, but stopped when she saw Izumi had beaten her to it. The Princess put her hands around Bumi's neck and put her lips on his, before anyone could react, even Bumi.

"Don't." Azula and Mai both simultaneously held Zuko back. They were surprised too, but they couldn't let him ruin this moment for his daughter.

Spirits, that kiss lasted a while…

"Agh!" Bumi let out a whimper when his lips were finally free from Izumi's, "It's my shoulder, it was hurt."

"Oh, I'm sorry." the Princess pulled back, not wanting to cause him any more pain.

"Don't be. It was worth it." Bumi smirked before his mother finally walked over and stood between them.

"I'm sorry I have to interrupt. Let me see that... Oh, Spirits, Bumi, how long ago did this happen?" Katara complained while taking off Bumi's jacket to get a look at his wound.

"We'll talk later, OK?" he told Izumi, trying to make eye contact over his mother's shoulder. She nodded. His injuries had to come first.

Since Izumi wasn't really interested in what her parents had to say, she turned around avoiding eye contact and then swiftly walked over to Kya, pretending she wanted to tell her something. Everyone was still a bit shocked when Tenzin came from the hallway, helping a man with a broken leg move.

Katara took over the care for the injured man immediately so Tenzin was free to receive Kya's big, suffocating hug.

"I'm fine…" Tenzin mumbled before receiving a cheek kiss from his big sister. He had to face it, he was always going to be the family baby.

He looked over to Lin and saw such distress in her eyes… And it was all because of him. He wanted nothing more than to run over and hold her until that look was gone. But he couldn't. Everyone was there.

Lin wanted more than anything to put her hands around him, just to prove he was really here. That he was really OK after everything. But she didn't.

Su eventually caught them exchanging pained glances, but remembered it was supposed to be a big secret. She was actually proud she was the one entrusted with that important information and not someone older.

"Aren't you even gonna say hello to Lin? I thought you like her?" Bumi blurted out before realizing what he just revealed to the whole room.

"Shush, Bumi!" Tenzin said through his teeth as his face turned red. And that would have probably been the end of that if Su didn't add:

"Wait, you told him, too?"

"Told you what?" Katara directed her focus to Bumi.

"Nothing, Mom." Tenzin said, a bit more loudly than necessary.

"Oh, Spirits…" Toph couldn't listen to it any longer, "Those two have been canoodling behind our backs!"

"Tenzin?" Katara turned to her other son.

"Wait, how does Mom know suddenly?" Su asked.

"Mom, why?" Lin was beginning to blush too.

"Oh, if you wanted it to be a secret you wouldn't have told Su." Toph defended herself.

"Hey!" Su objected.

"Wait, did everyone know except me?" Bumi asked.

"I found out." Su answered.

"And I told Mom." Lin said.

"I knew." Azula cut in, "It was easy to deduce, really… I can't help it sometimes."

"And she told me." Zari confessed.

"And he told me." Izumi said.

"Wait, so I really am the only one?" Bumi asked.

"No, I had no idea." Kya finally said something, "Why, Tez? Why wouldn't you tell us?"

Tenzin looked at Lin's embarrassed face and realized this was exactly what she was trying to protect their relationship from. This drama-filled, police-grade interrogation.

"We just didn't want to move the focus away from the mission." he lied and everyone seemed at least somewhat convinced, because they all cleared a path between the two teens. A few seconds later they met in an embrace somewhere in the middle. Tenzin placed a gentle kiss on Lin's forehead.

 **oooooooooo**

Most of the remaining guards made their way off the island long before the prisoners were freed, but that meant most of the boats were gone. And since that was the largest prison Team Avatar was faced with a problem. Even with two bison it was going to be a long process, especially since the animals needed rest from time to time. All things considered, they were stuck on that island for the time being. Again.

"Can we talk?" Azula pulled Kya aside at one point.

"Sure." Kya agreed and followed the woman outside for a chat. She was a getting a bit tired from all the healing she'd done today.

"About that letter…" Azula stared once they were alone.

"I'm not mad." Kya interrupted.

"I know. But I want you to hear me say I really didn't mean any of it. Not a single letter. It was all made up for a specific purpose. Purely fiction."

"I understand. I'll admit, it was hard to read."

"I would hate it if you-" Azula suddenly stopped talking and diverted her glance to something behind Kya. She turned around immediately to see what was so shocking.

"Dad!" Kya ran and jumped into her father's arms like she was five years old again. Whatever. She didn't care. She was just so happy to see him.

"Hello, Sweet Pea." Aang smiled up to the point he saw Azula standing there, a few feet from them. Then he let go of Kya and tried to gently push her behind him.

"No, Dad! She's on our side!" Kya pulled his hand back.

"Avatar. We meet again." Azula tried to manage a benevolent smile.

"What are you talking about, Kya?" Aang asked.

"She helped us. She saved us!" the girl insisted, "Go ask your wife."

 **oooooooooo**

"The Avatar's here." Azula found Zuko looking at his wife and daughter talk from afar.

"That's great news." he smiled.

"Aren't you going to go hug it out or something?" she teased.

"No, we aren't that cheesy… And he should really have some time with his family first."

"Understandable." Azula turned to leave.

"Wait, I… I wanted to talk to you about what we'll do after this is over."

"What is there to talk about?"

"I want you to come live with us, Azula. That palace is your home, too."

"It used to be my home. It hasn't been for a long time. I agreed to let Zari visit you, but after that he's coming back home to me."

"Can't you just consider-"

"No, Zuzu, I won't. I don't need you taking care of me or feeling sorry for me."

"I know, I know… What if I told you I needed you back?"

Azula let out a small chuckle discarding his words.

"I'm serious, Azula." he continued, "I've been looking for a capable main advisor for years. And I have never met someone more fitting for the job. You're the best at strategizing. You know the Fire Nation's history and capabilities better than anyone alive. I really do need you. The Fire Nation needs you."

"Fine, I'll do it. But no doctors. And I get to walk away any time if I feel like it." she demanded.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

 **oooooooooo**

"Mom, would you please drop it already?" Bumi was alone with his mother while she tended to his burn, so he couldn't get away when she started discussing his love life. It was true that Izumi made it public knowledge when she kissed him earlier, but that didn't mean everyone's opinion on the matter was welcome.

"I'm simply trying to remind you that you have to get back to your unit soon, for who knows how long. And Izumi's life is in the Fire Nation. All things considered…"

"All things considered I like her." Bumi interrupted, "And she likes me. That has to be enough."

"Oh, to be young and believe in things like that…" Katara smiled at him.

"Young? You were fourteen when you met the man you'd marry. I'm twenty-one."

"That was… I was always serious for my age."

"Like Tenzin?" Bumi chuckled.

Katara immediately started explaining something, but Bumi didn't hear a word of it since he saw his dad entering the room. Katara had her back turned to the door so she couldn't see him and just kept talking. Aang gave Bumi a signal to keep quiet and slowly walked closer to his wife. Then he blew some air in her direction, messing up her hair a bit.

"Tenzin! What do you think you're-" Katara turned slowly and let out a small scream when she saw Aang was right behind her. She immediately jumped into his arms.

"I thought… I thought I'd lost you! When Appa came back alone I thought you were…" Katara cried into his shoulder.

"I love you." Aang kissed the top of her head and then looked over to Bumi, "All of you. What happen, son?"

"Oh, this… Nothing. I jumped in front of a fire blast to save a child's life. What anyone would do really…" Bumi started.

"Where's Tenzin?" Aang asked and then immediately went to look for him after Katara showed him the direction.

"He didn't mean it. He's happy to see all of you." Katara said, seeing Bumi's pained expression.

"It's fine. He can go see Tenzin."

"I'm sure he'll love to hear your story later." Katara cupped Bumi's face in her hands. She had a habit of doing this whenever they were having a serious talk.

"It's like he said." she continued, "He loves all of us so much. But he has too much on his mind, he sometimes has to prioritize. But I'll always be here if you need someone to nag you."

Bumi wasn't all that good at telling people how important they were to him, so he just hugged her. And she understood. Mothers often did.

 **oooooooooo**

"Su, let me tell you, your Uncle Sokka was thinking about you the whole time he was in prison." Sokka explained to the little girl sitting on his lap, showing him her newly discovered metalbending.

"Why just me? I'm not your niece." Su asked the question that Sokka should have really been prepared for. But he wasn't. He just let out some undiscernible mumbling sound. Toph was there, but found the turn of events to be rather funny, so she didn't intervene. But Lin couldn't hold herself back any longer.

"Because he's your dad, Su!" she yelled, getting the most furious look she got from her mother, maybe in her entire life.

"What, Mother? Was that a secret? Did you not want other people to know?" Lin added sarcastically. Now they were even about that Tenzin thing. It was payback, fair was fair.

"She got you!" Sokka started laughing before Toph punched him in his ribcage.

"Is it true, Mommy?" Su asked. She had to hear it from her.

"Oh, Spirits… Yeah, he's your dad. Not Lin's, though."

"Suyin, I just want you to know I love you and I'm here if there's something you want to ask me." Sokka said, seeing Su was frozen in thought. It was indeed a lot to process on an already stressful day.

The first thing she did was hug him, which honestly already made everyone feel a lot more relaxed. There wasn't going to be a scene. Everyone was fine.

"Does this mean you're going to live with us?" Su asked.

"No, your mother and me agreed we don't want to do that. But that doesn't mean we don't love you, or each other."

"Do I get to call you _Dad_?" the little girl asked next.

"Toph?" Sokka wasn't sure he should be the one answering that one.

"Come here, badgermole." Toph called for Su and the girl moved over to her mother's lap.

"It's OK if we're alone, just the four of us. But if everyone found out…" Toph stoked her daughter's hair, "Let's just say they'd say mean things and write in the paper about it. So we'd like it to stay our secret."

Su nodded and saw both of her parents' faces light up with a smile for her. She never thought she'd get to experience that. She never thought she'd get to call someone Dad, even if it is only in their home.

She stood up and walked over to hug Lin.

"Thank you for telling me." Su whispered.

"You're welcome, kid. I thought it was only fair you met you're dad too." Lin said.

"What do you mean _too_?" Su pulled away.

"Oh, yeah… Back when I was in Ba Sing Se, I kind of-"

"Lin, stop it!" Toph interrupted.

"What, I'm not allowed to talk about it?" Lin raised her voice, "It happened! I met him, you saw him again…"

"You saw Kanto?" Sokka turned to Toph.

"You three talk about anything you damn well please. I'm going." she stood up and left her two daughters with Sokka.

"So is he nice like my dad?" Su asked.

"Not exactly…"

 **oooooooooo**

"So let me see if I understand… I'm gone for a few weeks and you start dating a Beifong," Aang pointed at Tenzin, "and you start dating the Fire Nation Princess?" he looked over to Bumi.

"Pretty much." Katara nodded with a smile.

"So what, is Kya engaged to someone?"

"Yeah, very funny, Dad." Kya rolled her eyes.

"I didn't think you three even wanted to be in the same room for too long… And you went on a week-long trip without… You know…"

"Killing each other?" Tenzin finished Aang's sentence, "That's what you wanted to say?"

"A little bit. But you not only got along, you saved us!" Aang was almost glowing with pride.

"We're not little kids anymore, Dad." Bumi started, "We're men. Except Tenzin."

"Yes, we're master benders now. Except Bumi." Tenzin teased him right back.

"Oh, you'll both always be like kids on a playground. No matter how old you get." Kya added.

Katara really enjoyed her kids joking around without anyone getting mad, crying or storming off. And if it took getting almost killed to make it happen, even for a little while, it was worth it.

"Well, I'm so glad they're taking after us." Aang said, getting a look from Katara.

"Do we really want them flying around like we did? We were in constant danger." she leaned back into his arms.

"One day, when we're gone… In many, many years. The world will need them, Katara. And they're not going to disappoint, I know it."

Aang finished and looked over to where his, now almost grown-up, kids were laughing together and shoving each other.

They could never disappoint.

 **oooooooooo**

 _ **So… Yeah, I know this feels like an end, but I think I'll write one more chapter. Just remember your likes and comments are what gives me strength…**_

 _ **Anyway, lots of feels of all varieties… Aang is a busy dad, which I'm sure he was. But he loves them all too much. Katara is a nagging mom, because we all know she already was one at 14…**_

 _ **Linzin, Bumizumi, Tokka, all the ships are sailing… God, it does feel like an end. But nope.**_

 _ **If you have any thoughts about my story or just the last chapter, reviews are welcome. :)**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**OK, so here we are. Last chapter.**_

 _ **I know it was a long wait.**_

 _ **Anyway, I couldn't resist adding just a little bit more to my story so enjoy :)**_

 _ **Everything in this chapter is supposed to be happening a few months after the events of the last chapter.**_

 **oooooooooo**

 **Chapter 12**

"So you're serious about this? You're becoming a cop?" Tenzin asked, looking at the clouds.

"A police officer, yes." Lin said, "What, you don't think I'm strict enough?"

They were both lying down in Oogi's saddle, eyes fixed on the sky, while they flew above the water just outside Republic City. Their bodies were facing different directions, but their heads lied next to each other. While they were both dressed formally, Lin looked way weirder in her long green dress than Tenzin could ever in his tux.

"I think you're just the right amount of strict. I just never heard you talk about it before."

"I've thought about it. But I never really saw the appeal until a few months ago when we were faced against the Red Lotus. They're not the first to try something like that and they won't be the last. I want to help people. Lock up the bad guys…"

"I just wanted to point out that we're still young. Unlike me, you actually can be whatever you want, and no one expects you to decide right now."

"You have choices, Tenzin…"

"Yeah, like what?"

"Like who you'll marry."

"Speaking of that… I've been meaning to ask… What are you doing Saturday, ten years from now?" he turned to face her, still lying down.

"Pro-bending match, semi-finals." Lin said dead serious, causing Tenzin to chuckle.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to get drinks after and then later, if we're not too tired, marry me."

Lin turned to him.

"You seriously need to stop asking me to marry you."

"I will. When you say yes…" he grinned.

"Someone's overconfident… Someone thinks they're such a catch." Lin teased.

Her words made Tenzin smile again. She, of course, couldn't resist that smile, so she closed the distance between their lips. Their upside-down kiss lasted for a while until Tenzin turned to the sky again.

"You do know you'll be working with your mother?" he asked.

"Way to ruin the mood."

"I'm serious. She'll be your boss."

"Well, what else is new?" Lin sat up and straightened her dress, "What?"

She caught him staring again.

"You look really pretty." he blurted out, while getting into a sitting position.

"You know, I really hate this banquet thing. I know supporting our parents is important, I know remembering the war is important… But I really can't stand those formal things." Lin complained.

It was the same thing every year. A banquet held to commemorate the end of the Hundred Year War. Of course, their parents were in the center of it all and, of course, they brought along their kids every year.

She was a bit happy that everyone was going to be back together for the first time after the Red Lotus attack. She'd get to see Izumi and Zari who were usually miles away from her. But it was still not worth parading around, all dressed up like dolls. It helped a little bit that tonight's event was also supposed to celebrate Azula officially becoming an advisor to the Fire Lord. Lin did approve of that, since she like Azula and Zari were sticking around.

"You didn't have to dress up, Lin. I'm sure your mom wouldn't have been mad. She doesn't care about those things, like my mom…" Tenzin tugged at his jacket's collar trying to breathe in properly.

"I know… And I would have no problem walking in there in my training clothes, but I just… I don't like those girls staring at us together, thinking to themselves: _What's Tenzin doing with that slob_ …" Lin sighed.

"What girls? You're not a- I don't care if you're weari-"

"I know _you_ don't. It's the Air Acolyte girls. Your little fan club." Lin chuckled, "And you just know, Aunt Katara would immediately run up to me with the _sweeties_ …"

" _Sweeties_?"

"You know…" Lin straightened her posture and tried to make her voice as similar to Katara's, " _Oh, sweetie, didn't your mother tell you it was a special occasion? Oh, sweetie, you could have asked me if you didn't have any dresses. Oh, sweetie, I can fix your hair in the bathroom…._ "

"She doesn't sound like that…" Tenzin obviously contradicted himself by laughing.

"Look, I love her, but she acts like I'm mentally challenged because I can't arrange an outfit."

There was a bit of silence before Tenzin spoke up:

"At least you're not paraded around like a zoo animal. _Look over here everyone, the last of his kind, a real airbender in his natural habitat!_ "

"You're right. This night is going to majorly suck for both of us." Lin lied back again, "I can't decide what's worse, my mom joking about us naming our first child, or your mom actually asking about it…"

Tenzin just silently nodded.

"How about we just don't go?" Lin added after a while.

"Be serious."

"No, I am serious. They really don't need us there. We could just not show up."

"I see you're going to make an excellent cop…" Tenzin teased.

"Hey, Airhead, last I checked it was still not illegal to disobey your parents. Let's just break the rules once."

"OK, who are you and what have you done to Lin?"

 **oooooooooo**

Tenzin flew Oogi right to Suyin's window, but was careful not to let the bison land, since such a big mass would certainly alert Toph to their presence. Now it was just inches above the ground, while Lin leaned over to look through the window.

She immediately spotted Su sitting on her bead, brushing her hair for the banquet. She was already dressed and everything…

"Su, climb up." Lin whispered.

"Lin? What are you two doing here? Why didn't you use the door?" Su stepped closer.

"No. Damn, Su, be quiet. Me and Tenzin are skipping tonight and going away to do something fun. Wanna come with us?"

"You two are skipping? Is this a trick? Are you trying to teach me not to listen to anyone when they tell me to run away with them?"

"No…" Lin shook her head, "This one time, I wanna bail on Mom and go do anything else. You're in or you're out."

"Are you ready yet, Su?" they heard Sokka yell from the hall.

"In a minute, Dad!" Su yelled back. Spirits, she loved saying that…

"I'm in." she added after a short pause and took her sister's hand to help her climb aboard Oogi.

 **oooooooooo**

"I told you, you shouldn't have worn the whole uniform tonight." Izumi said quietly while her and Bumi were strolling through the city, holding hands.

"Why not?"

"Everyone's staring at us."

Bumi raised an eyebrow and then looked around a bit, before smirking back at her.

"That's so cute… No one's looking at _me_ , Princess."

"Stop it." Izumi turned around, not wanting him to see her blush.

"Serves me right… I knew what I was getting myself into, going out with the most beautiful girl in the world." he said and waited for her to turn back around.

"You're not bad yourself, Private."

"Still, when we're dancing tonight, no one's going to be looking at me." Bumi looked across the street, "Except maybe your dad."

"He likes you."

"He glares at me with hellfire in his eyes every time we're at hand holding distance from each other."

"That's how he shows love?"

They both chuckled after that.

"But seriously, Izumi, it's been nice."

"Being on vacation from the unit? I'm sure you love seeing Tez and Kya all the time."

"It's not just that… I meant this. Us. It's been nice."

"So I wouldn't be mistaken to call this trial relationship a success?" she asked. Their relationship was… Well, new. If it could even be called a relationship. They decided they're taking things slow.

"No, you would not." he said as they stopped walking and turned towards each other. He looked into her eyes for a few moments before thinking this might be a good time to kiss her. He took another moment to try and read her body language.

"Bumi!" he heard Tenzin's voice from behind them. Great… _You really know how to pick your moments, Tez…_

The couple turned and saw Tenzin landing Oogi just on the other side of the street. Izumi noticed Lin and Su in their formal attires, sitting in the saddle and immediately knew something was up.

"We're being called into action?" Izumi teased, "Shall I go fetch the Blue Spirit mask then?"

"I'm afraid we'll have to win your honor back another day." Bumi smiled, "These dunderheads are planning on skipping the banquet tonight, am I right?"

"Are you coming, Bumi, or am I the fun brother now?" Tenzin knew just what to say and Bumi was climbing up in no time.

"Lin? I'd expect things like that from them, but you…" Izumi still wasn't moving.

"It was actually her idea!" Tenzin chuckled.

"It's Azula's special night. She needs us there." Izumi explained why she was reluctant to go. Azula hasn't really been all that popular with the people since she came back. It was hard for her to address the public.

"No, she doesn't." Lin cut in, "You know if she could, she's skip that boring thing, too."

Izumi took a moment to think about Lin's words. Yeah, she had a point.

With Izumi safely onboard they took off. Two more stops to make.

 **oooooooooo**

Since the time of the banquet was approaching fast, they had to be a bit more careful while picking up the last two members of their little group. Zari, especially.

They tried to sneak him out of his window, like they did with Suyin, but we caught by Azula almost immediately. She made them land in the garden and wait for her there, but when she came down, she just stared at them, not saying a thing.

"Don't blame them, mother, they just-" Zari started, but went quiet as soon as he saw his mother wave her hand.

"You all know how important tonight is to your parents, how much they value and count on your support there, and you would still leave?" Azula looked at each of them individually.

"Good." she added soon after, surprising everyone with her frown turning into a smirk.

"What?" Tenzin blurted out.

"Your parents could afford to be reminded that it isn't all about the press and popularity polls."

"So I can go?" Zari beamed at her.

She looked at his overly excited face before answering. She really wanted him by her side tonight, since the event was actually making her nervous. Which was a completely new feeling for her. Guess, the years-long streak of doing everything perfectly had to come to an end eventually.

To say the people didn't welcome her back would be the understatement of the century. And they gave her no reason to believe tonight would be any different.

"Go." she said finally, "Have fun."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" he quickly hugged her and then ran to climb onto Oogi before she changed her mind.

"Where're you kids going anyway?" Azula asked as they were getting ready to fly away.

"We don't really know…" Izumi said.

"Well, whatever you do, don't go too far, or your parents will form a search party. If you're not back till tomorrow morning they'll make a whole fuss, you know how they are…" Azula complained, knowing full well that if Zari was missing she'd be the first one to go aimlessly wondering thought the night, looking for him.

She loved seeing him this happy, surrounded by friends and excited about the adventure they were about to have. It wasn't quite the same as she had with her two best friends when she was growing up, but he seemed to have sincerely bonded with these people.

 **oooooooooo**

No matter how much she tried, Azula couldn't stop thinking about tonight's event. It was different when she first came back… Then she was sure she'd get sick of the palace in a week and run back to her hideout with Zari. She didn't really care what anyone thought of her, because she didn't think she'll have to listen to it for very long.

But now, a few months after, she _knew_ she wanted to stay. The palace was good for Zari. School was good for him. Having a family that wasn't just her.

But she'd lie if she denied being back was good for her, too. She patched things up with Mai almost immediately and then with Ty Lee a few weeks later. She was also on good terms with her _sister_ Kiyi for the first time ever.

Zuko and Zari ended up getting long better than anyone could have hoped. Which made her reconsider everything she ever thought about her brother… Everything was seemingly falling into its place. Except there was one thing Azula had been putting off for a while. And then that night, after a lot of thinking she finally felt ready.

She still had some time before she was expected to show up at the banquet so she made a short detour before going there. It was a maze of underground tunnels and annoying guards before she finally found herself in front of a metal door. Standing just outside it, she could clearly hear nervous mumblings of an old man. Just hearing that voice hurt her more than she expected, but she went in anyway.

Inside, there was a cell, and behind the bars laid a grey-haired man with his face turned away from her. He didn't even flinch after hearing the door open.

"Hello, Father." she said after letting the door slam shut after her.

Ozai froze at once, and then stood up as quickly as his old age allowed him. He stepped closer to the bars to get a good look at his visitor.

"Azula?"

Now that she was thinking about it, she didn't really look much like herself. Well, like herself last time he saw her.

"I thought they'd killed you long ago." he added.

"I escaped years back. I thought they killed you."

"Are you here now to free me, daughter?" he stepped even closer, pressing against the bars.

"No, I came to tal-"

"Can I feel it?"

"Feel what?"

"The spark, you still have it? Or did the boy take it from you as well?"

Azula finally understood what he meant, so she carefully walked to the bars and put out her hands to make a small flame in her palms. At first the former Fire Lord just stared at the little, flickering light, but eventually he reach out to touch it. Knowing it would burn him, now that he had no connection to the element anymore, he grabbed hold of Azula's palms instead. They were warm, hot even, just as he remembered it felt.

Azula studied his expression the entire time, and was honestly surprised by what she saw. Never before had she seen her father look at something with such emotion in his eyes. Not his wife, not his children, not even his empire. She thought him incapable of such emotion for much of her life, but it turned out he could show true grief, yet only for his bending.

As she was studying his face, his eyes moved from the flame to her. The sudden eye contact spooked her a bit, but she knew better than to let it show.

"You look like your mother." he whispered, "It's the only thing I never liked about you. You look like that wretched woman, but you think like me!"

He reached out further and grabbed hold of the fabric on her shoulders.

"You will avenge me, won't you? You will uphold my legacy. It was always supposed to be you, Azula! Will you finish what I started?"

"No!" she pushed his hands away, "You were wrong! _We_ were wrong…"

"They got to you! She got to you too. Ursa must have been so proud when you came running back to her in tears like a scared little girl…"

"I didn't!" Azula felt herself lose control for a second, but she calmed herself almost instantly, "I moved away, I saw the world, I had a son. And I realized I didn't really want what we fought for all those years ago. It was never my destiny to be Fire Lord…"

"If you play this right, your son could be Fire Lord some day!"

"Zari would probably hate being the Fire Lord even more than Zuko." Azula chuckled.

"You named him Zari?" Ozai smiled slightly, "Like the only royal advisor in our nation's history to be more famous than his Fire Lord?"

"I should have known you'd be the only person in the world to get that." she smiled back, "You were the one that made me memorize all those scrolls…"

"And you were always so fond of the story of him retaking three Fire Nation cities without a single blast being fired. I remember."

"Too bad that can't be the only thing we remember."

Zuko had been pestering her to visit Ozai for literally months, but she didn't see the purpose behind it. Not until now at least. She had to face her father. She had to show him he no longer had any power over her.

Finally feeling like she was truly done with that man, Azula silently left the room.

 **oooooooooo**

"So where _are_ we going?" Su asked when they were back in the air.

"We don't know." Lin said.

"I thought you just didn't want to tell Azula, but you really didn't make a plan?"

"Let's make one now." Tenzin interrupted.

"I wanna go to the Fire Nation! We didn't get to see any of it last time." Su continued.

"We were on a mission, Su." Izumi said, "And it's a bit far."

"Hey, we're young, we're fierce… Let's go find ourselves some criminals to kick around." Bumi stood up, "It's what we do best."

"So what, Bumi? We just kick down a door of a gang and start hitting people?" Lin asked, sarcastically.

"If we want to. Look around, we could take down anyone." Bumi really believed that.

"Why would we go looking for trouble?" Tenzin cut in.

"And no way we're taking an eight-year-old and a ten-year-old to fight a gang. Get serious…" Izumi shook her head.

"How about this…" Lin started, "My mom told me about a group of bandits that have been pulling robberies on the south beaches. She said she couldn't get to it until next week."

"So we perform an intervention? Love it! Let's go!" Bumi pointed south.

"Wait, we'll just go there, hoping to get mugged?" Zari didn't really get their _plan_.

"They usually attack in public places, like the town square or the theatre."

"Let's go there! I wanna see _Love amongst the Dragons_ again." Su looked over to Zari with a smile.

"The rest of you?" Bumi asked and everyone nodded.

"It's summer. I'm sure they're showing it somewhere." Izumi concluded.

"Aren't you forgetting one little thing?" Tenzin cut in, "Our sister, Bumi? Remember her?"

"I know, but it's getting late and we have no idea where she is." Bumi said.

"She might already be at the banquet." Lin didn't want Tenzin to feel bad for leaving her.

"She's on a date with What's-his-face, they could be anywhere…" Bumi started again, "And we can't waste time looking for her because we could get caught before we find her…"

"There she is." Tenzin pointed at the street below them. He was really on fire with the interruptions today.

 **oooooooooo**

They caught up with Kya just as her and her date, Jian, were about to circle back and head to the hall for the banquet. The two of them met while they were both imprisoned by the Red Lotus. He tracked her down a few days after everything was back to normal to thank her for saving him. They kept in touch for the following months, but this was their first actual date.

Considering that, Kya was right to be a bit furious to see her brothers interrupting.

"What are all of you doing? Did something happen?" she asked.

"No, everything's fine." Bumi said, "We just wanted to ask you if you wanted to go to see a play with us and catch some bandits while we're there?"

"Right now?" Kya chuckled, "Dressed like this?"

"Yeah, we have room." Tenzin added, even though he wasn't so sure about that, since Oogi already looked a bit tired.

"Mom and Dad would kill us. Plus, I'm kind of busy now." she looked sideways to Jian and then back at Bumi.

"He can come, let's just go."

"I'm sorry." Kya turned to her date, "I'd like to tell you that my life is not this crazy and random all the time, but it is. We can still go to the banquet like we-"

"No, don't stay behind for me. Catching bandits sounds… Different."

He was being so sweet and understanding, which only made Kya feel more guilty for adding six more people to their date night. She studied his face expression carefully while he spoke and later while they were trying to find a place to sit in the already crowded saddle. He really seemed fine with what was happening, excited even.

The ride was mostly quiet after everyone was on board. The presence of Jian was killing the mood a bit since no one really knew what to talk about. Bumi asked him a few awkward and overly personal questions right at the beginning, fulfilling his duty as Kya's big brother. But the young waterbender handled it proudly.

"So what are your intentions with my sister?" Bumi started up again after a while, not being able to stand the silence.

"Bumi, lay off the man, please!" Kya was at the end of her patience.

"What? I'm simply having a conversation." he smirked.

"Please stop, for Agni's sake…" Izumi cut in, "Anyone want to guess which one of our parents is madder right about now?"

"I'm sorry, are you the Fire Nation Princess?" Jian asked, interrupting Izumi.

"Yes. Yes, I am. Crown Princess Izumi." she thought about what could have given her away, but then she remembered the royal headpiece she was wearing because of the banquet.

Jian immediately looked over to Kya with a giant grin.

"You didn't tell me you knew the Princess. And I thought meeting the last airbender was going to be fun…" he looked back to Izumi, "Your dad's my hero."

"Actually, I'm not the only airben-"

"You think that's all?" Kya interrupted Tenzin, "This is the Fire Nation Prince."

She pointed to Zari who gave a little nod, then she pointed to Lin and Suyin.

"And they are the Beifong sisters."

"Beifong? As in… Toph Beifong?" Jian asked.

"Our mother." Lin said.

"I can't believe it!" Jian looked around, "Your friends are all super famous. That's so cool!"

Kya smiled since at least their date wasn't a complete disaster. They could get some alone time on another night.

"Hey, we're not just friends." Bumi started, "Friends you can get rid of if they annoy you."

"It's like Uncle Sokka always says…" Tenzin let go of the reins and slowly moved over to sit next to Lin.

"Yes, we're more like a family, you see." she finished his thought.

 **oooooooooo**

 _ **SwordGold**_ _ **\- Thanks for the wonderful comment! It made my morning when I saw it :)**_

 _ **As for your question, I was originally going to send Suki with Katara and Toph at the beginning, but then I realized that I wanted, no, I needed to have Su be the daughter of Tokka. So I imagined Suki just died really young. She's a warrior so it made sense, more sense than the Gaang just kicking her out if she stopped dating Sokka. I might get into it in a future story so no further spoilers.**_

 **oooooooooo**

 _ **Uh… Here.**_

 _ **I know this chapter wasn't really eventful, but I wanted to show how they all went back to their normal lives, but how some things did actually change. Plus, this was supposed to show how their adventures are never really done. If I had the time or the talent, I could write pages upon pages of the Gaang Descendants adventures…**_

 _ **Also, since I ended up liking the Azula part of the story more than I imagined, I added a little bit of her in the end through her conversation with her father. And yes, it features them both being history nerds, and I don't regret it cause I know it's true.**_

 _ **And since this is now officially the end, I wanna thank everyone for all the likes, follows and reviews to the story. And also for just giving up your time to read it.**_

 _ **If you liked this, there are some shorter Gaang stories on my profile.**_

 _ **UPDATE: I wrote a sequel! Yes, all the comments and the love gave me enough strength to dive right back in. If you're interested it's called "When We Were Young" and takes place five years later.**_

 _ **As always feel free to review, if you were a silent reader up until now this might be the time. :)**_


End file.
